Muertos en vida
by AruQuinn
Summary: Apocalipsis zombie Au Rupphire. Sapphire no se quiere encariñar con ella para no sufrir si la pierde y Ruby daría su propia vida para salvarla. Ambas lucharan para mantenerse juntas en el fin del mundo, pero los zombies no son las únicas amenazas que hay, a veces debes de temer más a los vivos que a los muertos STEVEN UNIVERSE NO ME PERTENECE
1. Chapter 1

**CAPITULO 1: UN NUEVO DIA**

 **"** Buenos días clase, lamento la tardanza pero el tráfico era horrible" La profesora habló mientras se instalaba en su área "veo que aún faltan unos pocos por llegar, así que seré generosa y los dejaré entrar a mi clase. Mientras llegan algunos, iré por un café" dijo la profesora mientras salía del aula. Sapphire vio el salón y noto que su gran amiga Lapis aún no había llegado, así que echó una mirada hacia Pearl para llamar su atención.

"Hey, aun no llega Lapis, ni Rose" dijo la delgada chica alta.

"Vi a Rose en la cafetería con Greg, ya no ha de tardar" Sapphire dijo mientras se abría la puerta del salón de golpe. "¡Lo siento por llegar tarde!" Lapis quedó en shock cuando vio que la maestra no estaba. "Fue a la cafetería, no te preocupes" dijo Sapphire mientas Lapis se sentaba a lado de ella.

"¿Saben lo que está pasando en la ciudad? Los policías están cerrando calles y están como locos" Lapis dijo girando a ver a sus amigas.

"La verdad no, espero que no sea nada grave" Perla dijo con una mirada de preocupación.

"Si no fuera algo grave no estarían cerrando las calles." Sapphire dijo con mucha tranquilidad "además... No sé porque pero tengo un mal presentimiento." Tanto Lapis y Pearl sabían que cuando su amiga dice que tiene un mal presentimiento es que algo malo iba a pasar, era como un don de ella. "¿Porque lo dice?" Lapis dijo un poco asustada. "Bueno... Hoy desperté y sentí que hoy no iba a ser... Un día normal..." La chica de cabello azul habló. "Hasta tuve la necesidad de despedirme de mis padres de una manera extraña... Les dije que los amaba mucho, tanto que parecía una despedida definitiva... Pero no sé porque."

"Ay... No me asuste Sapphire, lo dice como si nunca los volverá a ver" Pearl habló.

Cuando Sapphire estaba a punto de hablar se abre la puerta de nuevo, ahora una chica grande de cabello teñido de rosa apareció. "Emmm... ¿Dónde está la profesora?..." Dijo Rose cuando de repente escucho una voz detrás se ella. "Estoy atrás de ti." La maestra le contestó mientras Rose dio un grito de susto, las demás rieron de cómo había soltado el grito. "Rose, tome asiento que ya comenzare la clase."

"Sí, profesora." Rose dijo mientras se sentaba.

"Ok!, hoy nos toca ver algo interesante... ¡Nos toca aprender sobre Egipto!"

Un sonido de aburrimiento salió de los estudiantes. "Ayy... Vamos, Egipto es muy interesante y espero que lo estudien bien para el examen final."

Mientras tanto, un grupo de amigas atletas practicaban para su próximo juego de béisbol. "Ruby, gracias por darme un paseo a la escuela" Amatista habló mientras cogía el bate para jugar. "Sabía que nunca iba a llegar en el trasporte público con ese tráfico."

"Oh, no hay problema. La cuidad esta como loca quien sabe porque." la atleta de afro rebelde habló.

"Yo me atreví a preguntar a un policía sobre lo que estaba pasando... Y solo me dijo "Lo siento joven, es clasificado... Pero tenga mucho cuidado" Jasper le contó a sus amigos.

"Vaya viejo... Eso de alguna manera asusta." Amatista dijo con una pequeña risa. "Bueno... Esperemos que no sea algo grave... O tal vez si... Para así faltar a clases." Ruby dijo mientras lanzo la bola hacia Amatista. En ese momento se escucha la campana de la escuela que indica que la hora de práctica había terminado, y tenían que ir a sus otras clases. "Bueno... ¿Ahora que nos toca?" Gruño Amatista "Creo que nos toca biología." Jasper dijo con un suspiro de flojera "Uuhhhggg... Me aburre biología... ¿No podemos faltar?..." Amatista se quejó mientras se acostaba en un banco cerca de los vestidores. "Jajaja, yo no creo que quieras faltar... ¿Sabes quién estará ahí?..." Ruby le dijo a su amiga con un poco de picardía "Emm... ¿Quien?... Si es alguien que me pueda dar comida estoy dentro." Ruby lanzó la mochila de la chica de cabello purpura hacia su estómago. "Vamos... ¿O acaso no quieres ver a Pearl?..." lo dijo con una ceja levantada. Amatista se levantó inmediatamente "No sé de qué estás hablando... Solo somos amigos."

"Ajá, sí claro. Por eso siempre te vas a solas con ella a los baños" Jasper dijo.

"¡¿Q-que!? Jajaja eso no es cierto." un rubor empezó a salir en las mejillas de Amatista "Además recordé que ahora si hice la tarea y no la hice en vano, así que vamos." Ruby y Jasper se echaron a reír mientras seguían a su amiga hacia su siguiente clase.

"Hey Perri-dot, ¿qué tal estas?" Amatista saludo a su amiga que estaba sentada esperando a que comenzara la clase. "Ahhgg... No me llames así, mi nombre es Peridot, no Perry-dot" se quejó. "No lo tomes a mal Peridot sabes que ella le pone apodos a todo el mundo." Ruby le dijo mientras se sentaba a lado de sus amigos. "Sí, es lo único bueno que sabes hacer" Peridot río hacia Amatista. Justo antes de que Amatista le contestara como se lo merecía, un pequeño grupo de chicas entró al salón. Amatista y los demás quedaron congelados cuando vieron a las chicas más aplicadas y hermosas. Y por alguna suerte eran amigos "¡Oh, hola! Amatista, Ruby, Peridot y Jasper." dijo con alegría Rose mientras se sentaba con sus amigos "Heeyy" todos le devolvieron el saludo "Hola, Lapis..." Peridot dijo muy amigable hacia Lapis "Hola Perry-dot." Amatista se quejó porque vio que Peridot no se quejó que ella le llamara así, y todos rieron al ver eso. Ellas se sentaron enfrente de sus amigas dándoles la espalda. "Hey, Ruby... Ruby... ¡Reacciona!" Jasper chasqueó los dedos delante de Ruby haciendo que ella regrese los pies a la tierra. "Jajaja... Uyyy parece que alguien se perdió ante una hermosa chica de cabello azul." Jasper se burló al ver a quien estaba mirando Ruby "Yo no me perdí con nadie, ni mucho menos con ella. Casi ni me habla" Ellas iban juntas a la escuela y tenían unas cuantas clases juntas pero nunca cruzaban palabra al menos que sea necesario como _"¿que dijo el profesor?"_ o _"¿sabes qué hora es?"_ , hasta _"¿has visto a Rose?"_. Además Ruby era muy cobarde para hablarle a la chica bonita, siempre se ponía nerviosa cuando se acercaba a ella.

"Casi ni te habla porque eres un gran cobarde" Jasper le contestó "si hablarás más con ella ya serían grandes amigas y tal vez... Hasta cumplas tus fantasías de todas tus noches." Jasper rio hasta que una bola de papel la golpeó en la cara. "¡Cállate!" gruño Ruby, aunque tenía que admitir que le gustaba Sapphire, ¡¿a quién no mas bien?! Todos los chicos están detrás de ella pero parece que Sapphire no está interesada en ninguno de ellos. Pero Ruby pensó que nunca tendría una oportunidad... Pensaba que una chica como Sapphire nunca se fijaría en alguien como Ruby, pero el destino tiene sus planes...

Cuando terminó la clase el grupo de amigos se preparaba para salir del salón. "¿Qué tal si vamos por algo de comer', si no como ahora me pondré de mal humor." Amatista le dijo a sus amigos y todos estuvieron de acuerdo "Sí, vamos a la cafetería que está en la siguiente calle, porque la cafetería de aquí es una mierda." Jasper sugirió.

"Bueno, mejor nos damos prisa para llegar a tiempo a nuestra siguiente clase." Pearl como siempre de aguafiestas.

"Está bien, vamos." Rose dijo mientras todos salían.

Cuando se acercaban a la puerta para salir de la escuela algo se los impidió. Un grupo de profesores y policías estaban cerrando las puertas y no permitían salir a nadie. "¿A donde piensan ir? ¡Regresar a sus aulas!" grito un policía "Nadie va a salir de este edificio ahora."

"Ok, ahora si me estoy asustando." dijo Jasper.

"¡Hey, ¿porque no podemos salir!?" dijo Lapis poniéndose de frente al policía, claro, ella no le tenía miedo ya que su papá era jefe de policía y ella se sentía libre de tratar a los demás policías así "Lo siento mucho señorita pero no podrán salir del edificio... Son ordenes de su padre." el policía habló.

"¡Como hija del jefe de policías exijo saber qué es lo que está pasando!"

"Lo siento señorita, tengo prohibido decirlo. Pero no se preocupe, mi equipo y yo los mantendremos a salvo a usted y a sus amigos." le dijo el policía.

"Emmm... ¿Mantenernos a salvo de que?... "Dijo Pearl "Por favor quedarse en el edificio y aléjense de la azotea y las ventanas." cuando el policía dijo eso se fue para ayudar a no dejar salir a ningún estudiante.

"¿Ok?... ¡Vamos a la azotea!" Dijo Amatista.

"¡¿Q-que?!" regañó Pearl "¡¿No acabas de oír al policía!? ¡Nos dijo especialmente que no fuéramos ahí!"

"Quiero saber lo que está pasando, todo ha sido muy loco desde esta mañana." Amatista dijo tirando de Jasper y Ruby para ir.

"¡Oigan! Están locos si van allá arriba." dijo Rose preocupada y a lado de ella estaba Sapphire congelada de saber que su mal presentimiento se estaba haciendo más grande.

"¡¿Quién dijo que yo voy a ir con ella?!" Ruby se quejó "¡Ayy vamos! Sera genial." dijo Amatista "La verdad no estoy seguro... Todo este día ha estado muy sospechoso y no sé... Tal vez deberíamos de hacerle caso al oficial." Ruby se alejó un poco de Amatista poniéndose más cerca de Rose.

"Como quieras, Jasper tu sí me acompañarás y ya no hay escapatoria." Amatista se jaló a Jasper por los pasillos llenos de gente. Solo podías oír a Jasper quejándose que también se quería quedar y no ir pero ya era demasiado tarde.

Ya había pasado mucho tiempo desde que dijeron eso, y por alguna extraña razón suspendieron las clases pero no dejaban salir a nadie. Eso puso a Sapphire mucho más preocupada.

"Oye, ¿están bien?" Pearl le preguntó a su amiga.

"Oh, emm... Con todo lo que está pasando... Creo que sí." como era típico, lo dijo con una gran tranquilidad. "Esto ya es muy sospechoso... ¿No crees?" dijo Sapphire igual de tranquila. Su amiga se encogió de hombros sin nada que decir.

En ese momento se escucha mucho ruido en la calle, sirenas de policía cruzando por afuera de la escuela hasta que se escucha un gran golpe, todos en la escuela se quedaron quietos poniendo atención a lo que oían. De repente se escuchan a lo lejos personas gritando y muchos disparos, el grupo de amigos se levantaron de su asiento un poco asustados

"¡¿Qué coño está pasando?!" dijo Peridot.

Muchos estudiantes empezaron a entrar en pánico cuando de repente llegaron corriendo sus amigas Amatista y Jasper asustados

"¡No me van a creer esto!" Amatista dijo con cara pálida. Detrás de ella se encontraba Jasper igual de pálida, como si hubieran visto a un fantasma.

"No puedo creer esto, no, no puedo. Esto no debe de estar pasando." Jasper decía agarrándose de sus cabellos como loca.

"¡¿Qué coño viste?! ¡¿Qué es todo ese ruido?!" exigió saber Ruby.

Antes de que Amatista dijera una palabra se empieza a oír un gran escándalo fuera de la escuela, todo el mundo gritaba. Golpes se empezaron a oír en la puerta principal mientras los policías gritaban "¡Aléjense de la puerta! ¡Todos hacia atrás!"

"¡A la mierda! ¡Tenemos que salir se aquí!" Amatista gritó. Justo en ese momento se escucha que un carro está perdiendo el control y choca exactamente en la puerta principal haciendo que se abra.

Lo siguiente parecía sacado de una película de terror, un policía se acercó para ayudar al chofer, cuando abrió la puerta trato de sacar al hombre de coche cuando éste se le fue encima tratando de morderlo, un profesor trato de ayudarlo cuando él fue alcanzado por otra persona y lo mordió por atrás al cuello. Ahí los policías empezaron a disparar dentro de la escuela y todos los demás empezaron a correr para encontrar una salida.

El pequeño grupo de amigos fue hacia el horrible ruido para encontrarse con una horrible escena, gente ensangrentada, mordida y tal vez hasta muerta tirada en el suelo en un charco de sangre. En eso alguien grita detrás del grupo de amigos.

"¡¿Que mierda hacen?! ¡Vámonos!" era Greg haciendo señas a sus amigos para que lo siguieran.

Todos los siguieron pero Ruby se atrevió a mirar atrás cuando vio a una compañera suya tirada en el suelo probablemente muerta. O no... Porque se empezó a levantar con los ojos en blanco y con un gran agujero en el cuello. Al ver eso Ruby se eché a correr con más razón detrás de sus amigos.

Fueron hacia la salida de atrás de la escuela para huir pero estaba infestada de esas cosas que atacaban a la gente "¡Mierda!" grito Greg. "¡Yo sé por dónde salir! Síganme. " le dijo Ruby a su grupo. Corrieron hacia los vestidores de los atletas y cuando entraron lo primero que hizo Ruby fue correr a donde estaban los equipos de béisbol. "Es mejor llevar algo para defendernos." le dio a Greg, Jasper, Amatista y ella. Tal vez debió de tomar más para los demás pero no eran lo suficiente ágiles o fuertes.

"Ahora... Por aquí... Tenemos que llegar a por nuestros coches."

La puesta de los vestidores se abrió de golpe por esas _"cosas"_ que se iban acercando a ellos "¡Hay que correr ahora!" gritó Peridot.

Salieron corriendo al campo de juego, tenían que cruzarlo para llegar al estacionamiento, cuando llegaron vieron que el caos también estaba ahí presente.

"¡Rápido! ¡Rose, trae a las chicas! Todas caben en mi camioneta" Greg gritó.

"¡Espera! ¡¿Pero a dónde vamos!?" Peridot asustada gritó "¡Vamos a mi casa primero! Ahí tengo armas de mi padre" dijo Jasper.

"¡¿QUE?!" Pearl parecía ofendida por eso.

"¡No, no espera! ¡¿Qué hay de nuestras familias!?" dijo Sapphire cuando al fin se le pasó el shock.

"¡Solo hay que salir de aquí!" Amatista gritó. En eso una de esas cosas intento atacar a uno de ellos rápidamente Ruby lo empujó para salvar a Lapis, después le dio un golpe con el bate. "Wooow... Viejo... Estoy viviendo el sueño de mi vida en estar en un apocalipsis zombie y no lo estoy disfrutando." Amatista dijo ante la tensión.

"Hay que salir ya, solo sigan mi auto." dijo Greg.

En la camioneta de Greg iban Rose, Pearl, Sapphire y Lapis. Mientras que en auto de Ruby iban Amatista, Jasper y Peridot. Parecía que iban sin rumbo hasta que Jasper reconoció su calle y parecía que el caos ya había pasado por ahí. Rápidamente Jasper salió del coche para abrir su cochera y dejar entrar a los autos, una vez que cerró con seguro, todos salieron de los autos.

"Dios... ¡¿Ahora que vamos a hacer?! ¿A dónde vamos? Y mi familia... ¡Mi hermana!" Pearl empezó a llorar. Sapphire trato de tranquilizarla.

"Después de agarrar lo suficiente para salir de la ciudad iremos a cada casa de ustedes para ver si hay alguien, ¡así que hay que darnos prisa!" Jasper habló mientras movía algunas cajas para sacar un gran baúl.

"¡Estúpidos policías! ¡No nos ayudaron en nada! Y ni siquiera mi papá se ha comunicado conmigo" Lapis se quejó muy enfadada.

"¡¿De dónde sacaste todas esas armas!? ¡¿Tu padre es delincuente, terrorista o que!?" Peridot dijo mientras se acercaba a ver las armas.

"En realidad fue cazador el muy maldito así que tiene su colección y me enseñó a cómo usarlas." Jasper explicó.

"¡¿Y cómo se supone que nosotros vamos a saber usar eso!?" Perla habló.

"¿Quien dijo que ustedes las van a usar?... Obviamente Ruby y Amatista saben usar armas de fuego." dijo Jasper al darle un arma a Ruby y Amatista.

Ellas insistieron a Jasper para que les enseñaran como usarlas, así que a veces salían de día de campo solo a disparar a latas y botellas de vidrio para practicar puntería.

En eso Sapphire estaba mirando al rededor y encontró una caja de clavos y un martillo "tengo una idea" habló Sapphire "¿Me prestas tu bate?" le dijo a Ruby primero para luego tomar el de los demás, Ruby se quedó confundida como los demás cuando Sapphire se alejó a la mesa. "Ohhh... Ruby... Sapphire te habló primero." Amatista susurró bajo haciendo tono de fangirl. Peridot, Greg y Jasper empezaron a reír "Ash ¡cállate! ¡Bruta!" hasta Rose soltó una pequeña risa pero Sapphire no escucho por los golpes que daba con el martillo. En eso se escucha un ruido en la casa de Jasper que parecía no venir de ellos en la cochera, rápidamente Jasper salió a investigar junto con Greg y Ruby. Al salir a la sala encontraron un gran desastre y había un zombie tirado con un gran golpe en la cabeza y cuando giraron se encontraron con la madre de Jasper sentada recargada en la pared. "¡Mamá!" Jasper intentó acercarse cuando sintió que alguien la tomo del brazo. "Jasper, no." Greg habló. Cuando Jasper volvió a ver a su mamá se dio cuenta de la gran mordida que tenía en el brazo, de repente se empezó a mover y alzo la cabeza... Sus ojos eran blancos y se empezó a mover lentamente tratando de levantarse.

"No... Mamá..." Jasper empezó hablar y se escuchaba que estaba a punto de llorar.

"Emm si quieres yo..." Ruby fue interrumpida por Jasper "no, no… Yo debo hacerlo."

Jasper sacó la pistola para cargarla, corrían lágrimas por su mejilla como empezó a apuntar a la cabeza, sus manos temblaban...

"Mamá... Lo siento mucho... Lo siendo por todo." Jasper lloró y cerró los ojos "Te amo mamá."

 _PUMB._

Todos corrieron a la sala para ver lo que pasó preocupados, y cuando vieron a Jasper arrodillada llorando con el cuerpo de su madre se imaginaron lo que pasó. Dejaron que Jasper llorara un poco hasta que de golpe se levantó "Tenemos que darnos prisa." se limpió las lágrimas "Tenemos que llevar comida y medicinas o esas cosas."

"Oh, no te preocupes. Yo me encargo." dijo Rose "Pearl ayúdame."

"Claro." dijo la chica flaca detrás de Rose.

Jasper y los demás volvieron a la cochera para tomar balas "Oh, cierto... Terminé esto para ustedes." Sapphire dijo rompiendo el silencio y tomando los bates llenos de clavos.

"Woow" dijo Ruby.

"Grrrr~ Sapphire que inteligente... No eres tan débil como pensé" coqueteó Amatista.

"Aunque no lo parezca... sé cuidarme sola." Sapphire dijo con orgullo "Iré a la cocina para ver que más puedo tomar como arma."

Después de que Sapphire salió del cuarto todos miraron a Ruby, Amatista estaba a punto de decir algo hasta que Ruby la interrumpió "¡Cierra la boca!"

"Bueno... Todo está listo. Tenemos comida, agua etc. Ahora hay que planear el camino." dijo Jasper aún con ojos rojos.

"Como dije hay que pasar por las casas de cada uno... Así que primero los más cercanos que son... Ruby primero... Luego Amatista..." hizo una pausa "¿Dónde viven preciosas?" Jasper pregunto a las demás "Emm creo que yo" dijo Rose " luego la más cerca de mi casa es Pearl y después Sapphire"

"Entendido." Jasper dijo "¿y los demás?"

"No hay necesidad de ir a mi casa." dijo Greg "Hace mucho que me echaron y vivo en un departamento muy lejos."

"Yo tampoco" dijo Peridot "Mis padres estaban de viaje... Supongo que..." dejo de hablar pero todos entendieron.

"¿Lapis?" dijo Jasper.

"Yo esperare a que se comunique mi padre conmigo." dijo Lapis.

"Mmmm, está bien..." Jasper se puso de pie "Entonces vámonos."

Amatista y Ruby salieron a la calle para ver si la zona era segura, mataron unos cuantos zombies con los bates que les hizo Sapphire. Se pararon a mitad de la calle para observar lo que quedaba de las carreteras llenas de autos destrozados y cuerpos muertos.

"Bueno... Esto es solo el comienzo del apocalipsis..."dijo Amatista "Con esos muertos en vida."

Ruby suspiro y contesto.

"Los únicos muertos en vida somos nosotros."


	2. Chapter 2

**CAPITULO 2: PROBLEMAS**

Todos entraron a los autos ya listos para ir a la primera casa, que era la de Ruby, pero algo en ella no quería ir. "¿Estas lista Ruby? Dijo Jasper acercándose a ella. "No lo sé, no quiero encontrarme con lo que puede estar ahí... ¿Qué tal si...?" dijo Ruby mirando al suelo, Jasper al ver su mirada podía suponer que estaba asustada. "No digas eso... Bueno, creo que nadie puede hacerse esperanzas ahora. Solo mira las calles, parece un matadero". Jasper observaba las calles que estaban llenas de persona muertas en el suelo, autos volcados manchados de sangre y algunos hasta prendidos en llamas. A lo lejos se podían ver unos cuantos zombies caminando en busca de algo vivo y no tardarían en darse cuenta de la presencia del pequeño grupo de amigos. "Tenemos que darnos prisa ya" dijo Jasper tomando a Ruby del brazo.

"Ya hay que entrar a los autos" Greg sugirió

Por suerte la casa de Ruby estaba cerca, pero el único problema era que tan infestado de zombies iba a estar. "Bueno, sugiero que una de nosotras que sepa usar un arma de fuego vaya a la camioneta de Greg" comentó Jasper observando a Ruby y Amatista. Ruby se estaba haciendo la que no escuchaba y amatista se estaba conteniendo una sonrisa para no hacer una broma al respecto. "Amatista... Irás con Greg" Jasper ordenó "¡¿Que!?" Amatista se quejó "Ay... Calla, te estoy haciendo un favor. Te puse con tu novia Pearl" Jasper le contestó con tono de burla. Justo cuando Amatista iba a hablar, Greg las interrumpió "Ya estamos listos para salir" En la camioneta ya estaban arriba Rose y sus amigas, excepto Peridot que estaba hablando con ellas en la ventana. "Genial... Oye Greg, Amatista irá con ustedes para que tengan a alguien con un arma. Supongo que tendrás que pasar a alguien con nosotras" Jasper dijo levantando una ceja hacia Amatista. "Oh, claro... Les diré a ver quién se quiere pasar con ustedes" dijo Greg mientras se alejaba. Jasper sabía que Pearl no se alejaría en ningún momento de Rose, Rose... Obviamente no dejaría a Greg... Así que estaba entre Lapis y Sapphire. Se sorprendió cuando vio a Sapphire saliendo de la camioneta "Woow, Ruby... Tienes suerte" Jasper dijo mientras iba al asiento pasajero a lado del conductor. Ruby podía sentir como sus manos comenzaban a sudar, pero luego recordó que ella iba a estar conduciendo así que no tenía que cruzar palabras con ella.

"Hola" dijo Sapphire acercándose a ellas

"¡Hey, Sapph!" dijo Jasper "Ho-hola Sapphire" igual contestó Ruby

Jasper soltó una pequeña risa antes de preguntar a Sapphire "La verdad no pensé que usted vendría con nosotras"

"Emmm... la verdad es que Lapis no quería estar mucho tiempo cerca de Peridot" dijo volteando a ver a Peridot que todavía hablaba por la ventana con Lapis y Rose. "No la culpo, Peridot se puede poner rara cuando habla de su serie o de Pierre y Percy" Ruby dijo mirando también hacia Peridot "Jaja, sí. Además... Ahora que estamos en esto debemos de llevarnos bien y hacer... Confianza" cuando Sapphire termino de decir eso, se empezaron a escuchar disparos no tan lejos de ellos. "Bueno ya es hora de irse" Jasper dijo entrando al auto de Ruby, Peridot corrió y también entro junto con Sapphire. Ruby suspiro preparándose para lo que se pudiera encontrar en su casa, estaba asustada de pasar por algo similar a lo que le paso a Jasper y pensó que tal vez no sería tan fuerte como matar a alguien de su sangre.

La casa de Ruby estaba en la siguiente calle pero se dieron cuenta que había muchos zombies caminando cerca

"Si vamos con los autos hasta la casa será muy peligroso" mencionó Ruby sujetando fuerte el volante "Tenemos que ir caminando" dijo Sapphire

"¿Y qué pasa con los autos?" pregunto Peridot

"Los dejamos aquí, además no parece que haya algo vivo aquí" Jasper menciono "tenemos que avisarle a Greg e ir solo con los bates para no hacer tanto ruido si nos topamos con esas cosas" Ruby dijo, su expresión parecía molesta. "Ok, vamos" dijo Jasper saliendo rápidamente para avisarle a Greg. Ruby se aferró al volante cerrando los ojos y respirando un poco rápido. "¿Estas bien?" le preguntó Sapphire. Ruby abrió los ojos pero no volteó a ver a Sapphire.

"Voy a estar bien" dio un gran suspiro y agarro el bate con clavos cerca de ella, "tenemos que ir ya" dijo Ruby saliendo del auto.

Cuando salió Sapphire ya todos los demás estaban afuera listos para moverse. Jasper iba adelante de todos para golpear si se acercaba uno "solo no hagan ningún ruido" dijo Amatista, rápido salieron corriendo cuando un zombie se les cruzo al frente, justo cuando Jasper iba a soltar el golpe algo paso por su cabeza... Su mamá.

Se quedó congelada cuando rápido Ruby dio el golpe, el golpe fue tan fuerte que se pudo oír cómo le destrozo la quijada "¡Jasper!" dijo Ruby susurrando demasiado bajo mientras tiro de Jasper. Cuando se acercaron a la casa vieron que la puerta estaba emparejada, Ruby se detuvo un momento hasta que fue empujada por Amatista "¿Qué esperas? ¡Entra!"

Entraron y cerraron la puerta bien, Ruby se dio cuenta de las cosas tiradas y algunas ventanas rotas "Mis... Mis hermanas estaban aquí cuando me fui..." Ruby estaba entrando en pánico. En eso se escucha un ruido arriba en las habitaciones "Emm... Ruby... Si pasa algo... ¿Tú quieres...?" Greg fue interrumpido por Ruby "No... No lo sé" su voz empezó a romperse hasta que algo más se escucho

"¿Ruby?" una voz venía desde arriba. Ruby fue corriendo hacia la voz y todos los demás fueron atrás de ella.

"¿Cherry? Ruby dijo cuando de repente su hermana gemela salió de una habitación.

Ruby fue acercándose rápido a su hermana hasta que ella le gritó "¡No!... Creo que no será bueno que vengas" dijo bajando la voz y cerrando la puerta detrás de ella. "¿Que pasa...? Dijo Ruby "Pensé que ya habías muerto" su hermana rápidamente cambio el tema "Bueno, es un alivio tenerte aquí"

"¿Porque lo dices? ¿Y Scarlett?" se preguntó Ruby. Cherry dio un suspiro tristemente "bueno... No podía ocultarlo de cualquier forma" Cherry dijo mientras abría de nuevo la puerta "Ahí esta..."

Ruby entro a la habitación, muchas cosas estaban tiradas, Ruby se quedó en shock al ver a su otra hermana tirada en una esquina, estaba recargada a la pared con la mirada hacia abajo. "S- Scarlett..." dijo Ruby, en sus mejillas empezaban a correr lágrimas, se acercó un poco y se arrodillo frente a ella. "Scarlett" su llanto ahora era más fuerte. Su hermana alzo la cabeza, aun no era uno de ellos todavía pero se empezaba a ver pálida "hey..." Scarlett dijo con sus pocas fuerzas "Estas viva..."

Ruby miro y tenía una mordida en su brazo derecho "¿Eso se ve mal, verdad...?" Sacarlett hablo. "Me paso por salvar a la bestia de Cherry" dijo con una pequeña sonrisa, aun guardando su sentido del humor "Dios... Cierra la boca" dijo Ruby "No es momento para tus chistes"

"Hablando en serio... Tienen que dejarme ir ya... No quiero ser una de esas cosas, no quiero comer gente, la carne me da asco..." Scarlett les dijo a sus hermanas, sus ojos ya empezaban a cerrarse. "¡No! No... Scarlett... No cierres los ojos... Queda té con nosotras" dijo Ruby sosteniendo la cara de su hermana "Ruby... No quiero ser uno de ellos..." susurro Scarlett. Una lágrima corría por la mejilla pálida de Scarlett. "Yo... Yo no puedo hacer esto..." dijo Cherry alejándose aguantando su llanto.

"S-Scarlett... No puedo... No puedo matarte" Ruby dijo con lágrimas en los ojos

"Entonces vayan se todos... Antes que cause problemas" Scarlett se estaba dando por vencida. Ruby apretó los puños en la alfombra manchada de sangre "Lo siento... Debí de venir antes... Scarlett yo..." Ruby fue interrumpida por su hermana moribunda "... Vayan se... Ahora..." dijo con sus últimos alientos "¿Qué?" Ruby se preguntó tratando de ver a los ojos a su hermana. "Ya no aguanto más... Ruby... Por favor...por favor... Mata al monstruo que seré" Scarlett le dio un pequeño golpe en el brazo a Ruby "En verdad las quiero a las dos... Pequeñas bestias... Mis pequeñas bestias..." Cherry al ver tal escena no pudo más y salió de la habitación "Ruby... Cuida mucho de Cherry..."

"¡No, Scarlett!" le grito Ruby "¡NO! ¡NO! ¡NO!" Cuando Ruby hablaba su hermana iba inclinando su cabeza hasta que dio su último suspiro...

"¿S-Scarlett...?" Ruby se echó hacia atrás llorando, casi gritando... No le importaba que la pudieran oír. A fuera de la habitación estaban todos los demás... Solo esperando, Rose también había empezado a llorar "Sera mejor esperar en la sala" dijo Amatista "Pero... Tenemos que irnos o sacar a Ruby de ahí" dijo Jasper tratando de asomarse a la habitación "Solo hay que dejarla llorar un rato" Greg comentó "¿Y si pasa... Ya saben... Si su hermana...?" Amatista le pregunto a sus amigos "Yo me encargo" todos se sorprendieron cuando miraron que Sapphire se ofreció "¿Estas segura?" Jasper pregunto "Si... La voy a vigilar desde aquí afuera" Sapphire contesto.

Habían pasado un par de minutos y Ruby aun lloraba dentro de la habitación, Sapphire estaba desde afuera solo esperando... En eso Ruby escucho un quejido, Ruby miro al cuerpo de su hermana moverse poco a poco. Rápidamente se movió a tomar su arma con clavos con manos temblorosas. Estaba dudando si hacerlo o no, si dejaría a su hermana así o matar en lo que se había convertido, luego recordó lo que le dijo " _No quiero ser uno de ellos"_

"Tengo que hacerlo..." Ruby susurro para ella misma cuando tomo el bate con las dos manos y en sus ojos se veía una rabia que jamás había mostrado...

Sapphire dio un pequeño salto cuando escuchó un golpe, rápidamente abrió la puerta para ver como Ruby golpeaba a esa cosa con coraje, daba golpes una y otra vez "¡Ruby!" Sapphire le gritó. Ruby dio la vuelta para ver a Sapphire acercándose a ella y quitándole el bate. Ruby volvió a ver el cuerpo inmóvil y suspiro tristemente. "Hay que irnos de aquí' Ruby le dijo a Sapphire

Cuando bajaron a la sala todos sus amigos corrieron al darle un abrazo grupal, se quedaron así por un momento hasta que Ruby rompió el abrazo. "Tenemos que irnos... Pueden tomar comida y lo que necesiten" Ruby dijo alejándose de ellos y se dirigía al patio trasero "Hay que tomar las cosas e irnos rápido antes de que se haga de noche" dijo Amatista

Salieron de la casa de Ruby bien, tomaron unas cosas y se iban a la casa de Amatista, Ruby no estaba en condiciones de conducir así que Jasper tomo el volante. Ruby estaba sentada en el asiento del pasajero mirando a la ventana, su hermana Cherry, Peridot y Sapphire estaban atrás y en vez en cuando Sapphire volteo a ver a Ruby. Amatista rompió el silencio incomodo cuando al fin llegaron a su casa, ahí los autos si podían estar cerca de la casa. Todos entraron y se dieron cuenta que ya no había nadie, Amatista suspiro cuando se dio cuenta que todos habían muerto "No hay nadie aquí... Vámonos" dijo Amatista un poco molesta "¿No quieres tomar algunas cosas?" comento Greg. Amatista se quedó pensando "...Bien" Amatista suspiro

Desde la casa de Ruby no ha habido problemas, ni siquiera Ruby ha dicho ni una sola palabra. Pero Cherry si, por lo menos hacia nuevos amigos pero sus ánimos no estaban al cien. Cuando pasaron a la casa de Rose fue un gran alivio, por lo menos encontraron medicinas ya que sus padres eran doctores y ella iba en el mismo camino. Igual... No había nadie, como eran doctores probablemente salieron a ayudar, dudaba que ellos estarían vivos. Cuando salieron hacia los autos rose se detuvo y vio a lo lejos a sus padres... Caminando sin rumbo y sin vida "¡Vámonos! No quiero verlos así" dijo antes de meterse al auto y arrancar.

Pearl... Ya estaba llorando antes de llegar a su casa, cuando entró busco como loca, encontró el cuerpo de sus padres muertos pero no como muertos vivientes. Subió a las habitaciones a buscar a su hermana, estaba llorando dentro de un ropero. "¡Blue!" Pearl llamo a su hermana tres años menor que ella, la saco del ropero en un fuerte abrazo. Perla tuvo un poco de suerte...

Sapphire... Ya estaba nerviosa antes de llegar a su casa, jugaba con sus dedos por los nervios "tranquila... Todo va a estar bien" todos se sorprendieron al ver que Ruby le dijo eso, al fin había soltado una palabra. Sus ojos estaban hinchados por el llanto pero su ánimo empezaba a subir un poco. Sapphire solo le devolvió la sonrisa.

Cuando llegaron no se sorprendieron al ver que no había nadie, la verdad la casa estaba medio intacta, solo algunas cosas tiradas. Sapphire encontró una nota en la sala, podía reconocer que era la letra de su madre.

 _ **"Sapphire**_

 _ **Si llegas a encontrar esto, debes saber que vamos a estar bien**_

 _ **Vinieron unos militares a llevarnos a un campamento. Debes de ir a la playa, ahí se los están llevando a todos. Ten mucho cuidado, tu padre y yo te amamos**_

 _ **Por favor ve a la playa, no importa cuál. Ahí estarás a salvo.**_

 _ **Te amamos Sapphire**_

 _ **Mamá y Papá"**_

Hubo tranquilidad en Sapphire al saber que sus padres estarían bien, ahora el único problema era ir hacia ellos.

"Encontré algo" Sapphire habló para que todos escucharan, "Mis padres me dejaron una nota, dice que ellos están bien y que hay un campamento de sobrevivientes en la playa" lo dijo mientras miraba de nuevo al papel

"¡Eso es bueno! ¿No?" Perla dijo con un poco de esperanza "No lo creó, estamos lejos de cualquier playa, si queremos ir tenemos que pasar por varias ciudades y creo que eso no será bueno" Greg comentó "Además, se está acabando mi gasolina"

"El auto de Ruby también se está quedando sin gasolina" Jasper dijo "Bueno, iremos por gasolina a los carros que están afuera, tal vez tengan un poco" Greg dijo poniéndose de pie del sofá. "¿Quiénes van a ir?" Amatista preguntó "Mm..." Jasper pensaba hasta que fue interrumpido por Ruby "yo prefiero quedarme aquí esta vez".

"Ok, entiendo" Jasper le dijo mientras se preparaban para salir "Iremos solo Greg, Amatista y yo"

"¿No quieres llevarte algunas cosas Sapphire?" preguntó Rose a la chica de cabello azul "Mmm... Bueno, supongo que me hará útil" dijo Sapphire mientras iba primero a su habitación. Mientras tanto Cherry se acercó a su hermana "Hey... Ya hablas..." dijo mientras se sentaba a su lado en el sofá "No iba a quedar así para siempre..." Ruby le contestó pero ni siquiera alzaba la mirada del suelo "Hay que hacer un pacto" comenzó Cherry "bueno... Dos" dijo mientras se rascaba nerviosamente el cuello "Primero... Nunca hay que tocar el tema de... Sacarlett..." cuando dijo el nombre de su hermana se notaba cierta tristeza "Y en segunda... Si algo llega a pasar..." fue inmediatamente interrumpida por Ruby "Cállate... No empieces ahora tú, mejor no hay que tocar el tema de ninguno de los dos" Ruby dijo. "Jaja... Ok, ok" Cherry se rio. Ruby miró a su hermana por un momento "Oye... ¿Qué paso con... Mamá...?" Ruby se preparaba para saber la respuesta "Justo después que te fuiste a la escuela recibió una llamada, y se fue... Ya sabes... Como viaja mucho con ese trabajo"

"Así que... ¿No sabes nada de ella?" Ruby suspiro al igual que su hermana "No..." dijo Cherry. Hubo un silencio incomodo hasta que Cherry volvió a hablar, esta vez con los ánimos un poco más arriba "Oye, cambiando de tema... Tu amiga... ¿Lapis...? Me asusta" dijo mirando a los lados para asegurarse de que no estaría cerca "Jajaja ¿Lapis? ¿Porque?" le preguntó Ruby, ahora su humor estaba mucho mejor "Pues... Me coquetea mucho... Se me hace que tú le gustas" dijo levantando una ceja y en tono de broma "¿y porque a mi si te coquetea a ti?" dijo Ruby cruzándose de brazos. "Somos gemelas daaa" Ambas se empezaron a reír "Jajaja... Nah, ella no es mi tipo" dijo Ruby "Bueno... " Cherry dijo mientras se levantaba del sofá, dejando sola a su hermana.

"¿No creen que la hermana de Ruby es atractiva...?" Lapis pregunto a sus amigas que se encontraban en la habitación de Sapphire "¿Te gusta la hermana de Ruby?" preguntó Sapphire "Eso significa que también te gusta Ruby" Rose se burló causando un rubor en Lapis "Bueno... No... Ayyy tienen que admitir que tanto Ruby y su hermana son atractivas, ¿o no Pearl? Lapis se dirijo a Pearl que estaba con su hermana "Bueno... Ellas no son mi tipo" Pearl se defendió " ¡Ayyy admite lo! Tienen bonito cuerpo, en especial Ruby por los deportes que hace, Sapphire ¿Tu qué dices?" ahora Lapis le preguntó a Sapphire para tener apoyo "Emmm... No sé. ¡Ya tengo todo! Vámonos " rápidamente cambio el tema. Hubo un tiempo de que Sapphire le gustaba Ruby, pero como nunca cruzaban palabras, pensó que sería imposible, así que se estuvo metiendo a la cabeza que eso nunca sucedería y tal vez el tiempo le quitara a Ruby de la cabeza.

Sapphire bajo a la sala evitando hablar con Lapis, en la sala ya se encontraban todos listos para salir "Ya estamos listas" dijo Sapphire "Perfecto, nosotros igual, tememos un poco de gasolina" dijo Amatista "Bueno, vámonos. Yo manejo de nuevo" habló Jasper

"Veo que casi no hablas" Amatista le dijo a la hermana de Pearl "Oh... Ella es muy tímida" Pearl mencionó

"Me llamo Amatista... ¿Y tú?" Amatista le extendió la mano amistosamente "...Me... Me llamo Blue"

"Owww... Qué lindo... Eres una clon de Pearl." amatista admiro " Jajajaja espero que no te moleste pero... Te llamare Blue P, ¿qué tal... Te gusta?" Blue le dio una sonrisa grande hacia Amatista "Je... Me agrada" le contesto "Ahhggg, no le pongas apodos a mi hermana" se quejo Pearl

Estaban en la mitad del camino para llegar a la siguiente casa hasta que los problemas empezaron a surgir. "Jamás pensé que esto se haría realidad, este apocalipsis… en realidad está loco" dijo Jasper "es horrible matar personas desconocidas sin ninguna razón o… familiares"

"Bueno… tenemos que sobrevivir… intentar llegar al campamento de sobrevivientes" Amatista habló "Si es que hay alguno" Peridot habló arruinando el ambiente, a Jasper le molestó su comentario negativo "Joder, piensa positivo Peridot. ¿Qué tal si su familia está ahí?" gruño Jasper "La verdad yo no creo en esas cosas, probablemente están muertos… sería mejor, así no tendría que matarlos yo" Peridot le dijo a Jasper. Esto último molestó demasiado a todos dentro del auto de Ruby. "Peridot… mejor cállate" le advirtió Jasper. "Ahora no me vengas que tienes sentimientos Jasper, a ti ni te agradaba tu madre" Peridot le habló sin temor de cómo reaccionaría Jasper "Recuerdo que dijo en la mañana que se había molestado con su madre antes de venirse a la escuela"

"¡¿Y tú qué sabes?!" Jasper grito "¡¿Tú qué sabes de cómo me llevaba con mi madre?!" Jasper movió su vista del camino para hacer frente a Peridot, se empezaron a gritar hasta que algo se cruzó por el camino "¡JASPER!" grito Sapphire. Jasper miro y movió el volante para evitarlo, esto ocasiono que perdiera el control del auto y fueron directamente a otro auto abandonado. Chocaron de frente haciendo que las ventanas de enfrente se rompieran y la parte delantera del auto se destrozara por completo. Greg frenó al escuchar el escandalo "¡Oh no! Chocaron" rápidamente Greg salió de su camioneta para ayudarlos, Rose intentaba hacer lo mismo hasta que Greg lo evitó "¡No salgas Rose! Hay zombies, Amatista, cúbreme " Greg le dijo a la chica que tenía el arma como al mismo tiempo bajo de la camioneta "Tranquilo, lo tengo" dijo Amatista. Greg fue corriendo rápidamente al auto destrozado en la que estaban atrapados sus amigas. "¡¿Están bien?! ¿Qué paso?" Greg vio que Jasper y Ruby habían sufrido el mayor daño, los vidrios habían cortado la cara de Jasper y Ruby sangraba de la frente. Todas murmuraban de dolor "¡Greg, sácalas rápido!" grito Amatista desde atrás "los zombies vienen hacia nosotros" Toda una turbia de zombies se acercaba a ellos y rápidamente Greg abrió la puerta del auto para ayudarlas a salir. Cherry, Peridot y Sapphire solo tenían golpes pero Ruby y Jasper eran las más lastimadas.

Rose vio la situación en la que estaban y abrió la parte de atrás de la camioneta, todos se subieron tratando de escapar de los zombies que empezaban a golpear la camioneta. Por suerte Pearl sabia conducir y tomo el volante para escapar, todas las calles siguientes estaban infestadas, zombies salían de cada esquina en busca de algo vivo y atraídos por el escándalo que provocaba las llantas al evitar arrollar a los zombies. "¡Pearl! Deja de evitar a los zombies, ¡Pasa por encima de ellos!" le gritó Amatista. "¡Si paso por encima de ellos se hará un desastre y no podré ver el camino!" ahora Pearl le grito. Parecía que estaban dejado a los zombies atrás hasta que una llanta de la camioneta se reventó "¡MIERDA!" grito Pearl "¡Pearl! Le reclamo su hermana menor. Amatista vio por las ventanas por una escapatoria, cerca de donde estaban había un local comercial que se veía resistente, por suerte la puesta estaba abierta pero eso también sería un riesgo pero no había otra opción. "¡Rápido, por ahí!" les grito Amatista "¡Corran hacia la tienda de enfrente!" en eso todos bajaron con algunas cuantas cosas y corrieron a la tienda. Entraron y entre todos pusieron un estante pesado en la puerta para que no se abriera, por ahora estaban a salvo.

"¿Están todos bien? Pregunto Rose a sus amigos que estaban en el otro coche "Si, no te preocupes" dijo Ruby "¡Oh por dios! Ruby estas sangrando de la frente! Déjame curarte" Rose dijo acercándose a Ruby "Oh… es cierto" Ruby contestó "Alguien más está herido" pregunto Lapis, ella también sabia un poco de medicina pero no como Rose "A mí me duele la cara" habló Jasper y Lapis fue para ayudarla.

"Ya revise la zona… no hay zombies para ser una tienda un poco grande" Amatista les dijo a sus amigos "creo que nos tendremos que quedar aquí" Peridot dijo "O al menos hasta que se vayan esos malditos"

Ruby solo tenía un pequeño golpe en la cabeza nada grave, pero a Jasper no tenía nada bien su nariz, los vidrios la lastimaron demasiado. "Gracias Rose" dijo Ruby "Es mi trabajo ahora… no te preocupes" le sonrió Rose. Revisaron la tienda y no encontraron mucho, un poco de comida y una gran manta que antes servía para cubrir la mercancía, la tomaron y la pusieron en él suelo para descansar un poco. "hay que descansar un poco, o si pueden… hasta dormir" dijo Lapis mientras se tiraba a la mata, ocuparon sus mochilas o cosas que encontraron que pueden ocupar como almohadas. "La verdad no sé si pueda dormir" dijo Sapphire mirando a la puerta que se escuchaban a los zombies pasar "Creo que nadie" le dijo Greg "pero tenemos que intentarlo"

"Bien… ustedes duerman y yo los cuido, nos vamos turnando" dijo Ruby "¡No! Tú en especial necesitas descansar" habló Rose "Yo me pongo de guardia" dijo Greg "¿Estás seguro?" le pregunto Ruby "Claro, tu descansa". De mala gana Ruby acepto y de acostó a lado de su hermana.

Nadie estaba de humor para dormir, pero harían el esfuerzo para recuperar un poco de energía para mañana, la iban a necesitar demasiado pero con los sonidos de los zombies, disparos y desastres a lo lejos no podrían.

Esta sería una noche larga.


	3. Chapter 3

_**/Notas: Alguien comentó que este podría ser un crossover de Left 4 Dead, y la verdad nunca he jugado ese videojuego xD así que no lo sabía pero no, no es un crossover :3. También me disculpo por los errores que puedo tener en la escritura, acepto que se me pueden pasar algunas cosas y la verdad lo siento mucho, prometo mejorar. Gracias por leer ;3\\\**_

 **CAPITULO 3: EL MOTEL DEL SOL**

Sapphire se despertó por un ruido cerca de ella, se levantó rápido poniéndose en alerta para encontrar a Jasper agachada en el suelo tomando algo debajo de un estante "¿Jasper...?" dijo Sapphire con un bostezo "¿Que estás haciendo?"

"Oh, lo siento Sapphire" le contestó Jasper "No quería despertarte, pero necesitaba esto" Jasper encontró una caja de cigarros."Mmm... ¿Porque necesitarías eso?" le preguntó Sapphire. Obviamente Sapphire no fumaba, nunca le gustó y nunca le llamó la atención, aunque si lo ha probado y en esa primera vez decidió que nunca más lo haría. "Esto me puede tranquilizar y tal vez... Sea los últimos que fume en mi vida" Jasper le dijo sacando uno y tambien le ofreció uno a Sapphire "No, gracias... Quiero vivir" Jasper se río ante la respuesta de Sapphire y saco su encendedor del bolsillo. Con las primeras fumadas Jasper parecía disfrutarlo, pero luego su mirada cambio a algo más melancólico, "Esto fue mí culpa" dijo Jasper mirando al suelo "Si yo no le hubiera gritado a Peridot... Probablemente " en eso Sapphire la interrumpió "No se culpe... Peridot fue una idiota al decir esas cosas" Jasper miró a Sapphire por su respuesta y luego volteo a ver a los demás acostados entre las cosas "Bueno... Aun así, me siento culpable"

"Lo que dijo Peridot... En parte era cierto" empezó a hablar Jasper "Me había molestado con mí madre por algo muy tonto. Por algo que fue mí culpa en primera" Jasper sacó humo de nuevo por la boca haciendo una pequeña pausa "Y cuando salí de mí casa sentía que tenía que disculparme con ella, pero por orgullo no lo hice" cuando dijo eso sus ojos se llenaban de agua de nuevo "Ahora nunca podré hacerlo" dijo llorando "Si quería a mí madre, la quería mucho y ahora no está, nunca me podré disculpar y decirle que la quiero" Jasper decidió dejar su cigarro y se limpió sus lágrimas que corrían por sus mejillas. "¿Y porque no le dices ahora?" Jasper levantó su mirada al oír la respuesta de Sapphire. "Ella ahora está contigo y apuesto que también te quería a pesar de las peleas que tenían" Sapphire le dijo, "Ella estará viva en tus recuerdos y en quien eres" Sapphire le sonrió y de algún modo tranquilizo a Jasper "Demonios Sapphire... ¿Cómo puedes estar tan tranquila después de todo esto?" Jasper le preguntó y Sapphire solo se encogió de hombros. Todos se despertaron de golpe cuando escucharon un gran ruido afuera de la tienda, no sonaba como los zombies, se escuchaba como alguien vivo corriendo por su vida y disparando para escapar de ellos. "Parece que alguien decidió enfrentarlos" dijo Amatista, todos se quedaron callados poniendo atención de la batalla de ese pobre hombre, pero por desgracia al final no lo logró, se empezó a escuchar sus gritos y los zombies devorándolo "Dios... Esto es horrible" Dijo Rose "Debimos de ayudarlo"

"No, al contrario. Es nuestra distracción" dijo Ruby poniéndose de pie "Podemos encontrar otro auto o una manera para salir de aquí" rápido tomó su bate listo para lo que se le cruzara en el camino. "Hey, ¿Estás pensando en salir?" Le preguntó Lapis "Si no me quieren acompañar, pues bien" dijo Ruby. En eso los gritos del hombre pararon. "Demonios... Creo que ya no podrás hacerlo" dijo Peridot "Genial... ¿Ahora qué hacemos?" preguntó Ruby. "Hey, tranquilos. En mí camioneta tengo lo necesario para cambiar la llanta " mencionó Greg "Solo tenemos que llegar hacia ella y evitar hacer el mayor ruido posible mientras los zombies se distraen con el chico"

"Eso suena muy peligroso" habló Lapis "Si lo seguimos pensando ya no tendremos oportunidad. Es ahora o nunca" Ruby decía mientras movía el estante que tapaba la puerta con ayuda de sus amigos "Jasper tú te quedas" dijo Ruby "¿¡Hey, estas loca!? ¿El golpe en la cabeza te afecto o qué?" Cherry le dijo a su hermana que estaba apuntó de salir y Ruby le contestó con una sonrisa "No... Soy valiente" cuando mencionó esto último salió a la calle en busca de la camioneta de Greg y atrás de ella se encontraba Greg y Amatista "Ahí esta..."Greg dijo susurrando bajo para no llamar la atención de los zombies "Y ahí está el festín de los zombies" Amatista señalo a la bola de zombies que se estaban comiendo al hombre al otro lado de la calle "Asco..." Ruby se dijo para sí misma. Corrieron a la camioneta y abrieron la parte de atrás para sacar lo que necesitaban. "Rápido, yo los cuido" dijo Amatista "¿Dónde está la llanta?" dijo Ruby entrando en pánico "¡Shhhh! ¡No se muevan!" Les susurro Amatista cuando unos cuantos zombies se daban cuenta del ruido que hacían, se quedaron inmóviles por un momento sin hacer ruido hasta de respirar, hasta que por fin los zombies los ignoraron. Ahora por medio de señas Ruby le preguntaba dónde estaba la llanta y Greg señalaba a un montón de cosas cerca del asiento pasajero, había mantas y unas cuantas cajas con discos "¿Es enserio? Ruby se quejó susurrando demasiado bajo "Lo siento" igual dijo Greg. Con mucho cuidado Ruby quitó las cajas y la gran manta, tomó la llanta para pasársela a Greg "Ayúdame bruto... Esto pesa" susurro Ruby "Shhhh... Chicos... No hagan ruido" Amatista les dijo. Después de que sacaron la llanta fueron a la parte delantera a donde estaba la llanta dañada, en un ángulo donde los zombies no los podrían ver. Rápido tomaron el gato para alzar la camioneta "¡Rápido!" se quejó Amatista "Ya se están acabando su cena" En eso un zombie se dio cuenta del movimiento de la camioneta y se empezó a acercar "Se está acercando uno... " Amatista susurro "Si lo golpeo con el bate haré mucho ruido" luego vio en la gran caja de herramientas de Greg y tomo un desarmador "Espero que esto sea como en los juegos" imploró antes de levantarse y hacer frente al zombie. El zombie atacó, pero antes Amatista había enterrado el desarmador en la frente, por desgracia el sonido que hizo el zombie al caer llamó la atención de todos los demás. "Uy... Lo siento" dijo Amatista "Espero que ya hayan terminado ahí" Greg estaba dándole las últimas vueltas con la cruz para apretar los tornillos de la llanta "Demonios... ¡Vayan por las demás mientras termino!" Greg gritó y en eso Amatista sale corriendo a la tienda por las demás mientras Ruby y Greg se quedaron. "Rápido, rápido " Greg se dijo a si mismo mientras apretaba los tornillos "Greg... Son demasiados..." dijo Ruby que empezaba a golpear a los zombies que se acercaban con su bate. Amatista ya venía corriendo con las demás. "¡Listo!" dijo Greg poniéndose de pie y tomando las cosas "¡Suban!" Ruby se quedó golpeando a los zombies mientras que todos subían, hasta que una mano tiró de la chaqueta de Ruby y la metió a la camioneta, después que entro Ruby cerraron las puertas y arrancaron. "¡Deja de hacerte la valiente!" se escuchó la voz de Cherry regañando a su hermana mientras se alejaban.

Ya había pasado una hora desde que escaparon de la tienda, estaban buscando el camino para salir de la ciudad, pero en algunas calles estaban infestadas de zombies o no había paso por los carros volcados, por suerte la que mejor conocía las calles era Pearl e iba guiando a Greg por donde ir para salir de la ciudad. "Y... ¿Cuál es el plan ahora? " preguntó Lapis que se encontraba en la parte de atrás con los demás "Pues ir a la playa más cercana" dijo Rose "Va a ser un viaje muy largo"

"¿Y quién nos asegura que eso es real?" Peridot habló de nuevo. Greg se quedó pensando, "si es real lo estarían diciendo en la radio" prendió la radio y la señal estaba muerta "Ves, ni siquiera hay señal". Rose empezó a mover las estaciones para ver si alguna seguía trasmitiendo "Vamos... Debe de haber alguna" murmuraba Rose "¡Bingo!" al fin encontró una que estaba trasmitiendo lo que querían.

"... Horas desde el primer accidente...

 _Nuestras fuentes nos informan que el virus se está propagando por todo el continente... no vaya a otro país, aléjese de las ciudades. Aquí Ronaldo trasmitiendo todos los detalles de la infección... tenemos los mejores investigadores que ya están trabajando en el caso, les diremos todo lo que sabemos de ellos para sobrevivir. Aun no hay cura por lo que si uno de ustedes está infectado... No se haga esperanzas... Todos los días estaremos trasmitiendo a esta hora para informes..._

 _Ronaldo fuera..."_

Se escuchó de nuevo la estática del radio hasta que Rose lo apagó "Wooow... " fue todo lo que dijo Peridot y todos se mantenían callados. "Entonces... Podemos sobrevivir" dijo Amatista "Bueno sí, pero es un largo camino " habló Ruby con un ligero suspiro "Sera más largo el camino si no conseguimos gasolina" dijo Greg, "Aahhhhggggg" todos hicieron el mismo sonido después de que Greg hablara.

Una semana después

Ya habían salido de la ciudad y manejaban por la carretera hasta que encontraron un motel y junto a ella una tienda, Jasper y Ruby salieron de la camioneta para verificar si era seguro el lugar antes de entrar "¿Que dices?" Jasper le preguntó a Ruby "Pues... Se ve que ya pasaron por la tienda, los vidrios están rotos, pero puede que aun haya algo" luego Ruby miro el motel de al lado "Pero el motel se ve más peligroso, no seria buena idea entrar".

"Bueno, entonces solo entraremos a la tienda. Será mejor mantener la camioneta alejada por si algo pasa y nos dé tiempo de escapar de los muertos si nos siguen" dijo Jasper mientras se alejaba para alertar a los demás.

Ruby se quedó observando el motel que se veía muy mal, las paredes estaban manchadas de sangre y se dio cuenta que había unos cuantos zombie rondando por ahí, todo era un desastre, por suerte la entrada del motel estaba obstruida por un camión de carga volcado, así que todo lo que estuviera afuera del motel o a dentro no podría salir. "Mmmmm... Motel del sol..." Ruby observó el nombre a lo alto "Me hubiera gustado visitar este lugar antes de todo esto..." En eso Jasper llegó con apoyo, con ella se encontraba Sapphire y Amatista "Ok, este será el plan" Jasper empezó "Ruby y Amatista entraran primero para asegurar el lugar, mientras que yo y Sapphire buscamos que hay de bueno" entonces Amatista empezó a protestar "¡Oye! ¿Porque tú y Sapphire van a buscar mientras yo les cuido el trasero?" En la semana pasada se dieron cuenta de las cualidades de cada uno y Sapphire podía ser de las mejores para saquear los lugares ya que se movía demasiado rápido y también piensa lo suficientemente rápido para escapar de cualquier cosa, como si supiera exactamente lo que va a pasar. "Sapphire es rápida y pues yo le ayudare" Jasper le contestó "Pero si quieres ayudarla tú pues adelante, no hay problema" Amatista al fin estuvo de acuerdo con la chica grande.

Jasper y Ruby entraron primero para asegurar la zona, encontraron zombies tirados en el suelo que al escuchar los sonidos que hacían se empezaban a mover, rápido le dieron golpes en la cabeza con los bates. "Despejado... Entren ya" gritó Jasper. Ahora no tenían que entrar corriendo ya que estaba libre el lugar, metieron unas cuantas cosas que encontraron en cajas y se las dieron a Jasper y a Ruby para llevarlas a la camioneta. "Por lo que veo este lugar no fue del todo saqueado, había muchas latas de comida" dijo Sapphire "Eso es bueno, más para nosotros" le respondió Amatista. En eso se escuchó un ruido por la parte de atrás de la tienda, Amatista y Sapphire se miraron una a la otra, Amatista volteo a ver hacia la puerta para ver si estaba cerca Ruby o Jasper, pero aún estaban en la camioneta. "¿Ahora qué?" susurro Amatista hacia Sapphire, antes de que pudiera contestar se abrió la puerta de golpe y salió un hombre con una daga en mano. "¡Rayos pensé que este lugar estaría vacío!" el hombre habló "Oye amigo, no es necesario esa daga" Amatista le dijo al hombre que parecía que la estaba pasando muy mal, estaba demasiado lastimado y Sapphire se dio cuenta rápidamente de la mordida que tenía en el brazo. "¿Y quién me dice que ustedes son de fiar? Ahora estamos en un mundo donde nadie puede confiar en nadie" En eso Ruby se estaba acercando a la tienda y vio la situación en la que se encontraban, silenciosamente entró por una de las ventanas rotas y se escondió detrás de los estantes mientras él seguía hablando con sus amigas. "Ahora no existen las personas buenas, todos mataran para sobrevivir, mataran más personas que los propios zombies." El hombre hablaba y Ruby estaba más cerca de él. "Y es lo que haré justo ahora". El hombre alzo su daga y atacó primero a Sapphire, la daga iba directamente al corazón, pero Ruby corrió rápido y tomó la daga con su mano izquierda, empezaron a forcejear hasta que Ruby le dio un golpe al estómago sacándole el aire. Amatista tomó a Sapphire para sacarla de ahí "¡Espera! ¡Ruby!" Sapphire gritó como Amatista la sacó del lugar "Créeme ella lo puede solucionar"

El hombre tomó de nuevo la daga y volvió a atacar, la fuerza hizo tropezar a Ruby hacia atrás y ahora el tipo estaba encima de ella tratando de matarla, lo empujó a un lado y le dio un puñetazo directamente en la cara. Ruby trató de levantarse y el sujeto la tomó del cuello, Ruby lo levantó con la espalda y empezó a estrellarse contra los estantes de alrededor hasta que el hombre al fin la soltó, Ruby se puso de rodillas tratando de respirar de nuevo hasta que ambos vieron la daga tirada en el suelo, rápido los dos corrieron para cogerla pero el tipo tomó a Ruby por el pie y la jaló hacia atrás, el tomó la daga y volvió a atacar. Empezaron a forcejear de nuevo, por las condiciones de el, ya estaba perdiendo sus fuerzas pero aun quería dar batalla, Ruby se empezó a mover hacia atrás hasta que unos cartuchos de balas usadas que estaban en el suelo la hicieron tropezar haciéndola caer hacia atrás y junto a ella el sujeto. Cuando cayeron al suelo el sujeto dio un pequeño grito y de repente sus fuerzas se fueron. Ruby rápido lo empujó a un lado y vio la daga enterrada en su pecho. Vio que tenia la mordida de zombie y tomó de nuevo la daga de su pecho "Lo siento pero no dejare que seas uno de ellos" cerró los ojos y enterró la daga en su cabeza. Se levantó y cuando dio la vuelta para volver se dio cuenta que en la entrada estaba parada Jasper observándola. "No sé si tenerte miedo o preocuparme de que te vuelvas peligrosa" le dijo Jasper "No te preocupes, yo hubiera hecho lo mismo si alguien intentaba atacar a nuestros amigos" En eso Jasper se dio cuenta de la sangre que corría en la mano de Ruby "Vamos hay que ir con Rose para que te revise eso" Ambas salían de la tienda y se dirigieron a la camioneta. "¿Cuanto tiempo estuvo parada viendo lo que sucedía? Ruby le preguntó. "Solo llegue a ver cuando lo mataste y ya" hubo una pequeña pausa hasta que Jasper volvió a hablar "creo que tú amor por Sapphire es muy grande para arriesgarte así" esto ocasionó un rubor en Ruby "jajaja… no diré nada" le aseguró Jasper. La primera en acercarse a ellas fue Sapphire, se puso en frente a Ruby y le dio un golpe en el brazo "¡¿Por qué hiciste eso!?" Le gritó Sapphire mientras la empujaba. "¿Así es como le agradeces a tu héroe?" le dijo Jasper en tono de burla, Sapphire gruño y se dio cuenta de la mano ensangrentada de Ruby "¿¡Que te paso!? ¿¡Te lastimaron por mi culpa!?" Sapphire empezó a entrar en pánico "¡No! No fue tú culpa, tranquila" Ruby trató de tranquilizarla "La verdad fui muy tonta y tome con fuerza la daga del lado filoso a la hora que te atacó" cuando Ruby dijo eso, en la parte trasera de la camioneta salió Rose "¿¡Que!? ¿Quién se lastimo?" Rose gritó, vio a Ruby y rápidamente la tomó para curarla.

"Demonios Ruby, sí que la daga te hizo un gran daño" mencionó Rose mientras terminaba su trabajo "Si sigues arriesgándote así…" hubo una pequeña pausa "me dejaras sin cosas para curar" Ruby se burló del comentario "Listo, probablemente seguirá sangrando así que cuando le duela mucho o la venda se ensucie vienes conmigo" Rose le dijo mientras levantaba sus cosas "Esta bien, gracias Rose… De nuevo" dijo Ruby "No sé porque siento que voy a escuchar eso muchas veces viniendo de ti" Ambas se rieron por el comentario.

Manejaron un poco por la carretera hasta que pararon para descansar y pasar la noche en el campamento que iban a armar, al lado de la carretera había un bosque, así que sería como un pequeño día de campo. Peridot, Jasper y Lapis se encargaban de poner las tiendas mientras que Rose y Pearl sacaban la comida. Cherry y Greg fueron más a fondo del bosque para encontrar leña y hacer una fogata. Los demás solo ayudaban en lo que podían, Ruby no podía hacer gran cosa con su mano lastimada así que se sentó recargada en un árbol hasta que Sapphire se le acerco "Hola" le dijo Sapphire "Hola" Ruby le respondió "Emmm ¿Cómo sigue tu mano? Sapphire le preguntó mientras se sentaba a un lado de Ruby "Oh… estoy bien" dijo un poco nerviosa y ocultando su mano en la chaqueta que llevaba puesta, a Sapphire se le hizo sospechoso "Mmm… Déjame ver" Ruby se negó "Ruby…" Sapphire ahora habló en un tono molestó que a Ruby le asusto, de mala gana sacó su mano y se la mostró a Sapphire, la venda tenía una gran mancha de sangre en el centro de la mano "¡Ruby! ¿¡Por qué no has dicho nada!?" Sapphire la regaño. Dio un suspiro y dijo de manera más tranquila "Te limpiare la herida, espera aquí" en eso Sapphire se levantó y se fue con Rose para pedirle lo que necesitaba, Ruby miró a otra dirección y vio a Jasper que se dio cuenta de la situación de Ruby y le alzo los pulgares en modo de aprobación, Ruby empezaba a sentir un ligero rubor cuando rápidamente Sapphire volvió con las cosas. "Veamos… dame tú mano, la empezaré a limpiar" Sapphire empezaba a quitarle la venda con cuidado y Ruby solo la observaba en silencio. Admiraba lo hermoso que se veía su cabello teñido de un azul cielo y como era que podía ver con todo ese fleco en su cara. Desde ese ángulo parecía que Sapphire carecía de emoción, pero cuando hablaba se podía notar su humildad, enojo y hasta aprecio. "Ruby… ¿Por qué hiciste eso?" le preguntó y Ruby se empezó a ponerse roja y cambio la dirección de su vista para que Sapphire no pidiera sentir su mirada en ella. "Emm… Yo…So-solo hice… lo que tenía que hacer" Sapphire se quedó en silencio por la respuesta "Se lo que le hiciste al hombre... de todos modos se iba a morir, vi la mordida de zombie que tenía, pero…" Sapphire alzo la mirada para ver a los ojos de Ruby, Ruby no podía ver sus ojos por el flequillo que llevaba, pero sentía la mirada de Sapphire en ella "Nunca vuelva a arriesgarse así… por mí" Se quedaron mirando un momento hasta que Sapphire recordó lo que estaba haciendo. "Emm… ¿Cómo supo lo que... ¡OUCH!" se quejó "...paso ahí?" al fin habló Ruby "Oh, lo siento. Cuando Rose te estaba revisando fui a ver… además Amatista también quería ver" Sapphire le dijo mientras le ponía una venda limpia de nuevo a la mano de Ruby. "Gracias" le dijo Sapphire "Por salvarme" Ruby le dio una pequeña sonrisa "Ja… No es nada" Sapphire también dio una pequeña sonrisa "No… me salvaste y ahora no sé cómo agradecerte" Ruby se quedó pensando "Mmmm… Estaremos a mano si cada vez que te toque saquear los lugares o cosas por el estilo… me deje acompañarte" dijo Ruby con una pequeña sonrisa "Mmmm… ¿qué tal si mejor usted me enseña a cómo defenderme?" respondió Sapphire "Jajaja ¿Qué tal si... desde ahora tratamos de trabajar justas... Como un equipo?" Sapphire al escuchar esto último sintió un gran golpe en el corazón.

"¿Y qué tal si hacemos todo?"

Ruby se sorprendió por la propuesta de Sapphire y con toda su alegría le contestó:

"De acuerdo"

Había llegado la noche y todos estaban sentados alrededor de la fogata que Cherry y Ruby hicieron, habían terminado de comer y se pusieron a platicar o contar historias chistosas que les había pasado antes de todo esto, pero luego se hizo demasiado tarde y todos ya mostraban señales de sueño. "Bueno… se está haciendo tarde y me muero de sueño" dijo Amatista "¿A quien le va a tocar el primer turno?" Pregunto Greg "Yo me pongo en la primera guardia" dijo Ruby "Yo después de Ruby" habló Lapis "Y yo después" alzo la mano Jasper. "Ok, ok… Cuando ya no aguanten el sueño avisan para cambiar turno ¿vale?" todos acordaron después de que Greg habló.

Todos se metieron a sus tiendas para dormir y Ruby estaba afuera recargada en un árbol con un arma de fuego y su bate, nadie sabía lo que se pudiera cruzar en la noche. Ruby miraba las estrellas hasta que oyó un ruido cerca de ella, rápido se puso alerta hasta que vio que era Sapphire "Oh, lo siento, no quería asustarte" habló Sapphire "Ja… no me asustaste, solo me ponía en guardia" se burló Ruby dejando en el suelo su bate y se volvió a sentar cerca del arbol "Jaja sí, claro…" rio Sapphire "¿Qué estás haciendo despierta?" le pregunto Ruby mientras Sapphire se sentaba a un lado de ella "No podía dormir, y supuse que tal vez necesitaría compañía". "No quiero que se desvele por mi culpa, usted debe de descansar para mañana" Ruby habló "Jajaja, no trate de hacerse el caballeroso conmigo" Sapphire se rio "Además quedamos en tratar de trabajar juntas" Ruby pensó una buena excusa pero no se le ocurrió nada, "Eso es trampa… pero lo acepto, tal vez no me haga daño un poco de compañía" Ruby le sonrió.

Pasaron dos horas y en ese tiempo se la pasaban contando sobre sus gustos, pasados y sus pasatiempos que tenían.

"Dejame repasar de nuevo todo... Eres jugadora de baloncesto, tu color favorito es el rojo, eres demasiada buena en Química pero no en historia, no fumas ni bebes y... ¿No te gusta la naranja...?" Sapphire río

"¿Por qué no te gusta la naranja? Preguntó de nuevo Sapphire "Porque sabe fea… solo no me gusta como sabe ni como huele" Sapphire volvió a dar una carcajada "Ayyy… nunca había conocido a una persona que odiara la naranja" Sapphire se burló "Ah, si… pues yo nunca había conocido a una persona que le tuviera una fobia extrema a las cucarachas" Esta vez Ruby se burló "Jajajaja ok, ok… estamos a mano" Sapphire decía mientras se limpiaba sus lágrimas de la risa que tenía "Woow Sapphire, nunca te había visto reír así" Ruby admiró a Sapphire. Sapphire volteó a verla a los ojos "Bueno… nunca nadie me había hecho reír así antes" Sapphire sentía como sus mejillas se ponían de un color más fuerte. "Eso es una lastima... Su risa en muy bonita" Ruby observó el cielo un momento y se dio cuenta que las nubes que había ya no estaban y solo se veía una noche llena de estrellas. "Ven conmigo" Ruby se levantó y le extendió su mano para ayudarla a levantarse "¿A dónde?" le preguntó "Te mostrare algo genial" tomó su mano y la llevo a un lugar donde los arboles no le taparan la vista de las estrellas "Solo acuéstate y mira arriba" dijo con una sonrisa como ella también se acostó. Sapphire se acostó y miró arriba, jamás había visto una noche tan llena de estrellas como esa "Woow… cuantas estrellas" admiró Sapphire "Si… son muchas y todas son solo para nosotras, no importa donde estés… ellas siempre estarán ahí para ti" Ruby dijo mientras las miraba también. Sapphire observó un momento las estrellas, pero cambio su vista para ver a Ruby y ya no sabía que era más bello, ver las estrellas o ver a Ruby admirando las estrellas… Su rostro se iluminaba con la luz de la luna al igual que sus grandes risos rebeldes, sus ojos daban la sensación que brillaban de un color café caoba y en ellos se reflejaban las estrellas encima de ella acompañado con sus grandes pestañas. Se obligó de mala gana cerrar los ojos y volver a ver el cielo. "Me hubiera gustado haberte conocido más antes de todo esto" habló Sapphire con un suspiro "Bueno… aún hay tiempo" Ahora Ruby desvió su mirada hacia Sapphire. "Es un bonito pensamiento" ahora ambas se veían de frente. Ambas sentían como volaban las mariposas en su estómago, pero Ruby rompió la mirada para volver a ver al cielo y Sapphire hizo lo mismo. "¿Por qué no hablabas conmigo antes…?" preguntó Sapphire. No era buen momento para confesar su amor, así que pensó en una buena excusa. "Yo… no sé" al fin contestó pero en su mente se estaba dando de topes por la pésima respuesta y Sapphire no dijo nada, se quedó en silencio viendo el cielo.

Paso un gran rato y Ruby seguía viendo las estrellas, cuando volteó a ver a Sapphire, Sapphire ya se había quedado dormida, Ruby suspiro por la hermosa vista de Sapphire y se levantó para llevarla a su tienda, la cargo con cuidado y se la llevo, la coloco con cuidado en su cama y puso sus mantas encima de ella, y antes de salir la miro por ultima vez.

"...Buenas noches, Sapphire"


	4. Chapter 4

**CAPITULO 4: LA SIGUIENTE CUIDAD**

Sapphire empezó a abrir los ojos y notó que no se encontraba afuera donde su ultimo recuerdo era estar viendo el cielo nocturno, se imaginó el gesto caballeroso de Ruby que la llevo a su tienda de campaña. Salió y se encontró con todos desayunando. "Buenos días Sapphire" le dijo Lapis mientras le arrojaba una caja de cereal. "Buenos días a todos" Sapphire les sonrió. "¿Qué tal tu noche Sapphy?" le preguntó Lapis alzando una ceja hacia ella "Pues... Bien" dijo mientras se comía su pequeña caja de cereal, "¿En serio?... ¿No te quedaste despierta hasta tarde?" Lapis ahora le movía las cejas. Sapphire sintió un ligero rubor y miró al rededor para asegurarse de que Ruby no estaba cerca "Tranquila, ella está dormida. Decidió tomar casi todo el turno de la noche" Lapis la tranquilizo "Entonces... ¿Qué pasó? y no me digas que nada, llegue a escuchar su risa en la madrugada" Sapphire tragó y al fin habló "La verdad no pasó nada, solo hablábamos" Lapis la miró un momento "¿Nada especial?" preguntó Lapis, Sapphire se quedó pensando "...Nada especial". Recordó en la madrugada mientras miraba el cielo, haber pensado que pasaría si se volvía a enamorar de Ruby, pensó en todas las posibilidades pero no se podía quitar de la cabeza solo una... _¿Qué tal si algo malo le pasara a Ruby?_ Ella no sería capaz de soportar tal perdida, no sería capaz de disparar si se convirtiera en un muerto viviente y mucho menos... No sería capaz de vivir sin ella. Así que decidió no encariñarse con Ruby.

"¿Nos podemos quedar un rato más?" preguntó Amatista mientras se acostaba en el pasto "Siempre estamos todos apretados en la camioneta, estamos a punto de llegar a la otra ciudad... y de seguro no será bonito"

"Tienes razón, hay que disfrutar de este paisaje" Dijo Rose "Perderemos mucho tiempo valioso" se quejó Pearl. "Ayyy vamos... No seas aguafiestas" le respondió Amatista "Solo hay que hacer algo divertido o no sé" Amatista se quedó pensando "¡Ya sé! Juguemos Yo Nunca Nunca" dijo con picardía "¡SIIII!" Se escuchó a Jasper gritar. "No puedo creer esto" Peridot dijo "Es peligroso jugar esto con ustedes dos" Peridot señalo a Jasper y Amatista. "Lo siento pero iré a despertar a Ruby para esto" Cherry se levando para ir por Ruby. "Espera, Espera" se quejó Rose "¿Cómo se juega Yo Nunca Nunca?" preguntó. "¿Nunca has jugado?" dijo Lapis sorprendida "Pues yo tampoco lo he jugado" habló Sapphire. "Dios... Esto será divertido." dijo Lapis. Amatista termino lo que estaba comiendo y al fin les explicó "Yo Nunca Nunca se trata de... Hacer confesiones... Emmm por ejemplo: Es mi turno y digo: Yo nunca nunca..." se quedó pensando "he dado besos con lengua. Y todos los que sí lo han hecho le toman a la botella" Y Rose se quedó pensando "¿Botella?" y miro para ver alguna botella "Oh, cierto... No tenemos botella de alcohol pero eso no importa, esta vez... Solo alzamos la mano ¿vale?" dijo Amatista "Y ¿Cuál es el punto de este juego?" preguntó Pearl "Pues saber los oscuros secretos de los demás" esta vez Greg le contestó "Exacto" le dijo Amatista. Cherry volvió con Ruby que apenas se despertaba "Ya estamos listos" dijo Jasper. "Solo por este juego me despertaron así que espero que sea bueno" dijo Ruby mientras se tallaba los ojos del sueño. "Bueno, bueno... Ya explique cómo va el juego, ¿Alguien no entendió?" dijo Amatista mientras que todos se ponían en círculo y todos acordaron. "¡Tú también Blue P!" Amatista le gritó a la pequeña hermana de Pearl que estaba atrás de Pearl solo observando "Apuesto que no eres tan inocente, ven" Amatista la invito a centrarse a su lado. "No creo que este juego sea para ella" Pearl lo dijo mientras tomó a su hermana del hombro. "No, está bien. Si puedo jugar" dijo Blue sentándose a un lado de Amatista. "Bueno, empiezo yo" dijo Amatista. Era Amatista y hacia la derecha eran Blue, Ruby, Jasper, Rose, Peridot, Sapphire, Lapis, Cherry, Greg y volvía a empezar con Amatista. "Bueno... Hay que empezar bien... Yo nunca nunca..." pensó Amatista "He besado a alguien desconocido en una fiesta" finalmente dijo. Y espero a ver quién levantaba la mano, para su sorpresa levantaron la mano Lapis y Jasper. "¿En serio Lapis? ¿Con quién?" preguntó Peridot. "Ni siquiera recuerdo y prefiero no hacerlo" Lapis río. "Y tú... Ya sé que te besas con todo el mundo" Peridot se burló de Jasper. "Ya hay que jugar" decía Amatista mientras terminaba de reírse, "¿Quien sigue?" Preguntó "¡Yo!" Jasper alzo la mano "Yo nunca nunca... He tenido relaciones sexuales" dijo con una pequeña sonrisa atento de quien levantaba la mano "Demonios Jasper... Te odio" dijo Ruby tapándose la cara de vergüenza pero no alzo la mano. Levantaron la mano Rose, Pearl, Amatista, Cherry, Jasper, Lapis y Greg. "Ja... Morirán vírgenes" se burló Jasper hacia los que no habían levantado la mano, en eso Blue empieza alzar lentamente la mano, "¡¿Que!?" todos gritaron al ver a la pequeña hermana de Pearl confesar. "¡Blue! ¿Desde...? ¿Como...?" Pearl no podía ni siquiera acabar sus preguntas mientras todos se reían "¿Qué?" Blue se encogió de hombros "Por favor... ¿A dónde crees que iba cuando decía "Me voy a estudiar?" Blue lo dijo haciendo comillas con sus manos mientras decía lo último. "Jajaja... Sabía que no eras tan inocente" Amatista confesó "Bueno, bueno. Vamos a seguir." dijo Rose, "Yo sigo" Rose pensó un poco "Yo nunca nunca... He deseado a alguien de este grupo". Todos se miraron por un momento y el primer valiente en levantar la mano fue Peridot, nadie se sorprendió por eso porque era muy obvio, se sorprendieron cuando vieron a Lapis alzar la mano, luego Amatista lo hizo, Pearl igual y Ruby estaba pensando mucho en si hacerlo o no. Mientras lo pensaba Greg levanto mano y dijo "¿Vale si a la persona que deseo ya sea mi novia?" y miró a Rose "Supongo que sí" le contestó Amatista. Lapis tenía su vista de asesina en Sapphire, esperando que levantara la mano, Sapphire se dio cuenta de su mirada y le dijo susurrando "Yo... Yo no... No deseo a nadie..." lo dijo muy nerviosa. "Me toca" Cherry habló "Yo nunca nunca... He besado a alguien de este grupo" Obviamente Greg y Rose levantaron la mano, después Amatista y Pearl "Owww... Sabía que había algo en ustedes dos" dijo Rose dirigiéndose a Pearl y Amatista. Luego Lapis levantó la mano y miro a Jasper como ella también lo hizo. Peridot fue la primera en ponerse incomoda en la situación. "Wooow" dijo Amatista, la situación se puso muy incómoda y Amatista soltó algo fuerte para romper el hielo "Emmn... Yo nunca nunca he hecho orales" en la manera en que lo dijo parecía más desesperada para romper el hielo. Todos se le quedaron viendo. "¡Ok! No contestare a eso" dijo Pearl levantándose de su lugar "Cierto, ya es hora de irnos..." Rose comentó haciendo lo mismo "jajajajaja ayyy vamos... Por lo memos confiesen" dijo Amatista. "El juego término" se escuchó a Pearl gritando a lo lejos.

"Hey, Lapis…" Peridot se le acercó a Lapis que se encontraba guardando algunas cosas en su mochila. "Emmn… lo de Jasper y tú…" Peridot comenzó nerviosa pero Lapis la interrumpió "Peridot, tranquila, fue hace mucho tiempo. Ella y yo nunca hubo algo, y si lo hubo… nunca funcionó" Lapis le dijo con una pequeña sonrisa. "oh, ¿en serio?" Peridot dijo entusiasmada "¿Eso significa que tú…?" Peridot se estaba poniendo de nuevo nerviosa y empezaba a jugar con sus manos. "Jajaja, Peridot… ya te dije que me des un poco de tiempo y tal vez… salga contigo" dijo Lapis tomando su mochila y se fue dejando a Peridot sola.

Sapphire vio a Ruby levantando su tienda de campaña pero esta vez su expresión no se veía nada bien y se acercó. "Ruby…" Ruby se dio la vuelta al escuchar su voz e hizo su mayor esfuerzo para cambiar su expresión a más normal "Hola, Sapphire". "Emmm, ¿tú me llevaste a mi tienda anoche?" empezó a hablar Sapphire. "Oh, si… no te iba dejar ahí… ¿o sí?" dijo con una pequeña sonrisa. "¿Y cómo esta tú mano?" Sapphire preguntó. La expresión de Ruby volvió a cambiar y suspiró "No… no puedo sentir mis dedos…" alzo su mano y toda la venda estaba de color rojo. "¡Ahhh, Ruby!" Sapphire dijo asustada mientras se acercaba a tomar su mano para verla. "Conste que ahora si te avise" Ruby se defendió, pero solo recibió un golpe en el brazo de parte de Sapphire. "No es gracioso" dijo Sapphire. "Claro que no lo es, me duele y no puedo ni mover los dedos" Ruby se quejó. "Calla y vamos a ver a Rose para que te revise" dijo tomando a Ruby para buscar a Rose. "Emmm… ¿Y si mejor lo haces tú?" dijo Ruby negándose a buscar a Rose y Sapphire se sorprendió por la decisión de Ruby. "¿Por qué?" le preguntó. "Bueno…" Ruby dijo con un poco de vergüenza "Es que ella cuando me hace la curación… duele mucho… y cuando tú lo haces casi no duele… Además no sé porque tus manos siempre están frías y se siente bien, tal vez por eso no me duele o no se" dijo Ruby poniéndose roja y nerviosa. Sapphire solo se rio ante la confesión "Gracias, pero aun vamos a ir con Rose" la tomó de nuevo y se la llevó.

"Esto se ve muy mal…" dijo rose mientras limpiaba la herida de Ruby. "Te dije que me ibas a dejar sin cosas para limpiarte, además necesito ponerte puntos para cerrar la herida y no tengo lo necesario para hacerlo, mientras tanto… esto puede seguir sangrando y ya no quiero ni imaginar que pasará" Ruby al escuchar eso trago saliva y se puso nerviosa por la idea "¿Me… pondrás puntos..? ¿Y estaré consiente cuando eso pase…?" su cara se empezó a poner pálida "Jajaja, Tranquila Ruby… no dolerá mucho. Además estará Sapphire contigo" Rose le guiño un ojo a Sapphire "¡¿Qué?!" dijo Ruby "¡Nada! nada…" dijo Sapphire para evitar el tema, "tengo… que ir a hacer algo…" dijo Sapphire mientras se alejaba y Rose le estaba levantando las cejas en modo de burla, Sapphire solo alzo el dedo del medio y le sonrió.

Cuando iban por la carretera nadie hablaba, aprovechaban la poca paz que tenían. Recordando en el estilo de vida que ahora tenían, solo huyendo de lo que alguna vez conocían, que todo su plan de vida cambio en tan solo un día, nadie sabía quién o porque pasó esto, solo huían para encontrar un lugar seguro para sobrevivir y si tenían suerte… poder por lo menos vivir un poco más, ya que el mundo se acababa y parecía que tan solo tenían que esperar hasta que su momento llegara, ya que no se veía alguna esperanza de que esto acabara. Sapphire empezaba a quedarse dormida a un lado de Lapis, pero algo dentro de su pecho empezó a crecer, se enderezo para analizar bien lo que sentía, sentía angustia, miedo… pánico… Tomó una respiración pesada dándose cuenta de lo que era, algo malo iba a pasar… ese mal presentimiento. Lapis se dio cuenta de cómo empezó a ponerse Sapphire, se acercó un poco más y le susurro "Sapph, ¿Qué tienes?" Sapphire volteo a ver a su amiga un poco preocupada, pero no le quiso contestar. Sapphire empezó a observar a los lados por pistas, todos parecían bien pero eso no la calmaba "Sapph" volvió a hablar Lapis un poco más asustada. "Nada… creo…" Sapphire suspiro, "solo sentí este mal presentimiento, pero puede que no sea nada".

Pocos minutos después, varios en la camioneta se habían quedado dormidos a excepción de Greg que conducía la camioneta. De repente frena la camioneta, Rose se dio cuenta de la falta de movimiento que la arrullaba y abrió los ojos, encontró a Greg viendo al frente sin decir nada "¿Qué pasa?" dijo Rose y en su voz se notaba el sueño que tenía, Greg solo señalo a lo lejos. Cuando Rose observó despertó a todos los demás, con gruñidos y quejas logró que todos pusieran atención de lo que se encontraba a unos pocos kilómetros de ellos. Había unas camionetas militares, estaban auxiliando a los pocos sobrevivientes que intentaron salir de la cuidad que estaba un poco más adelante. "¿Qué hacemos?" preguntó Greg "¿vamos con ellos?" Greg observo a las demás. "¡Pues claro!" gritó Amatista en la parte de atrás, "Tal vez ellos nos lleven al campamento ese" todos se quedaron pensando. "Pues… en la nota que había en la casa de Sapphire decía que unos militares fueron por ellos ¿no…?" Peridot habló. "Entonces…" empezó Greg "¿Quieren ir…?" Hubo un pequeño silencio "Si vamos por nuestra cuanta… sería peligroso" Cherry habló. Con eso todos estuvieron de acuerdo y Greg arranco la camioneta. Mientras se iban acercando, unos militares se dieron cuenta y se pusieron al frente pidiendo que detuvieran la camioneta. Frenaron y empezaron a bajar, los militares guardaron un poco de distancia con ellos y preguntaron si tenían armas, rápido Greg contesto que estaban en la camioneta, solo unas pistolas y casi no tenían balas. Sapphire vio los camiones atrás de ellos, había personas sobrevivientes subiendo a los camiones después de ser revisados por los militares. "¿Y a donde se dirigen?" pregunto uno de los militares. "Emmm… a un campamento…" dijo Greg. "Se refieren al que se encuentra en la playa… ¿no?" dijo uno de ellos "Ciudad playa" le corrigió su compañera "Ah, sí. Ciudad playa." Hubo una pequeña pausa entre ellos "Y… ¿Piensan ir solos?" preguntó "Porque nosotros recogemos sobrevivientes y los llevamos a un campamento un poco cerca y de ahí nos iremos a Ciudad playa"

"Si quieren ustedes pueden venir, estarán seguros" habló otro militar. Todos se quedaron viendo y parecían de acuerdo. "Claro, nos encantaría" habló Rose. "Perfecto, solo por si acaso, ¿nos dejarían revisar su camioneta?" dijo uno de los militares. "Oh, claro." Dijo Greg, el hombre fue con Greg y empezaron a revisar, su compañero se quedó con las demás. "mi nombre en Nicolás, para servirles. Me sorprende como todas ustedes pudieron sobrevivir con un solo hombre" rio un poco "Sabemos cuidarnos, nosotras le cuidamos el trasero a Greg" se bulo Amatista "¡Amatista!" regañó Pearl. Todos se rieron un poco, Rose empezó a hablar "Me llamo Rose" Rose saludo "mucho gusto Rose" Nicolás le devolvió el saludo. "Yo soy Pearl y ella es mi hermana Blue" Pearl acerco a su hermana para saludar "Vaya… podía jurar que son gemelas a excepción de la estatura" Pearl rio un poco por la confesión. Luego interrumpió Amatista "Hey… Amatista… mucho gusto" Pearl juro que eso pudo ser un acto de celos pero no se quería pelear con ella en este momento, así que lo dejo pasar "Hola Amatista" Nicolás saludo "Soy Cherry" saludo y a un lado de ella apareció Ruby "Woow, ustedes si son gemelas" Nicolás dijo sorprendido. Fue extraño para ellas que la llamaran gemelas en vez de trillizas, pero recordaron que habían perdido a Scarlett y eso rompió el trio de hermanas. "Soy Ruby" Ruby dijo un poco triste por el recordatorio a su hermana. "Ruby, Cherry… Tendré que encontrar una manera para diferenciarlas" Nicolás rio. Nicolás se dirigió con las que le faltaban, saludo a Lapis y admiró su pelo azul, luego notó a Sapphire que igual lo tenía azul, pero en un tono más claro "¿También son hermanas?" le preguntó a Sapphire "Ja… no, solo somos amigas. Me llamo Sapphire" saludó "Sapphire… bonito nombre, soy Nicolás, para servirte" le sonrió luego se dirigió para saludad a Jasper y Peridot. Lapis le dio un codazo a Sapphire cuando el militar se alejó "Creo que le agradas al militar" Lapis se rio "Cállate" Sapphire la empujo a un lado y ambas se rieron. "Eres demasiada alta Jasper" el militar habló "jeje… sí… muchos me han dicho eso" Jasper se rio. "Peridot" Peridot saludo al militar "Peridot…. Mucho gusto, es bueno tenerlas a todas. Ahora cualquier lugar puede ser peligroso" Nicolás hablo como su compañero regresaba. "Bueno, parece que todo está bien" habló su compañero "¿Tienen suficiente gasolina para seguirnos o necesitan…?"

"No, estamos bien, no se preocupen" interrumpió Greg "Perfecto, creo que estamos listos para irnos. Para cualquier cosa nos avisan, me llamo Carlos" como se iban alejando Rose recordó algo y les habló a los militares "Disculpen… emm…" Rose hizo una pequeña pausa "¿Tienen servicio médico?" los militares observaron "¿Alguien está herido?" pregunto Nicolás "Si… Ruby, tiene una herida en su mano izquierda" volteo para buscar a Ruby, Ruby sonrió al notar que hablaban de ella. "Oh, no note que está herida" dijo Nicolás "¿Cómo fue que se lastimo?" preguntó Carlos "¡Oh, no! No fue una mordida, es una herida de cuchillo. Alguien la ataco y pues…" Rose les dijo "Oh… si necesita puntos tendrá que ser en el campamento, porque ahora solo nos quedan vendas y unas cuantas cosas para limpiar la herida nada más"

"Está bien, creo que si aguantara la venda que tiene ahora" Rose acordó con ellos "Bueno, entonces hay que irnos rápido para curar a Ruby" Nicolás dijo como se volvieron a alejar "Solo síganos y los llevaremos al campamento"

Todos se subieron a la camioneta de nuevo, mientras se acomodaban para partir, Amatista dijo satisfecha "Woow… al fin, estaremos a salvo" dijo con un gran suspiro "Ya no estaremos huyendo, ni ponernos en peligro si saqueamos algún lugar" colocó sus manos atrás de la cabeza y se recargó en su lugar "Si, fue demasiado fácil" dijo Jasper "La verdad pensé que no llegaríamos vivos a ese campamento" se rio Peridot, todos la miraron extraño por lo que pensaba y se rieron ya que eso no pasaría, estaban a salvo, irían a un campamento y de ahí al gran campamento donde tal vez estarían los padres de Sapphire, y otras familiares de los demás, tal vez el padre de Lapis o la familia de Peridot. Se quitaron u gran peso de encima, parecía que todo salía bien. Todos estaban tranquilos a excepción de Sapphire, ya que su mal presentimiento aún seguía ahí y le estaba advirtiendo que en algún momento algo va a pasar.

Fue un camino largo, se tardaron casi 4 horas en llegar a su destino, a mitad de la carretera en medio del bosque empezaron a frenar, pero luego dieron la vuelta a la izquierda y empezaban a manejar entre los árboles para adentrarse al bosque. Encontraron un pequeño camino que los dirigía exactamente al campamento, todavía tardaron unos minutos cuando al fin llegaron. Era una pequeña cabaña y alrededor había carpas, tenían lo suficiente para recibir a los sobrevivientes así que no habría problema. Frenaron los camiones y empezaron a bajar a las personas, no eran demasiadas, a simple vista podían calcular que eran como 15 o más personas, en los otros camiones llevaban armas o comida, y alguna otra cosa de necesidad. Frenaron la camioneta cerca y bajaron, Nicolás se acercó a Greg en cuanto lo vio y le pidió sus armas solo por seguridad, se quedaron pensando un momento pero tuvieron que aceptar, le entregaron sus armas de fuego y sus bates que Sapphire les había modificado. El lugar parecía agradable y tranquilo, normalmente las personas se ponen nerviosa cuando hay militares alrededor pero aquí no, era tranquilo.

Después Nicolás se acercó a Rose y hablaron un poco, Rose con la vista empezó a buscar a Ruby, se acercó a Sapphire que estaba recargada en la camioneta "Sapph, ¿Has visto a Ruby?" Rose le preguntó "Emm, no. La había visto con Amatista, pero ahora no sé dónde están"

"Tengo que encontrarla para que le revisen su mano, en serio me tiene preocupada eso" Rose contestó. Rose en verdad se preocupaba por las personas a su alrededor que a veces exageraba en sus cuidados. "Ayúdame a encontrarla" dijo Rose, Pearl y su hermana estaban platicando con Greg, Lapis y Peridot estaban con el militar Carlos, y exactamente faltaban Jasper, Cherry, Amatista y Ruby, ese pequeño grupo podía ser peligroso si no lo supervisaba alguien responsable. Por suerte encontraron a Jasper y Cherry, ambas tenían un vaso de agua "Hey, ahí nos dieron agua, si quieren pueden ir" dijo Jasper "También hay comida" Cherry habló "¿No han visto a Ruby?" Rose preguntó "Amm… estaba con Amatista en la camioneta" Cherry les contestó "Conociendo a Amatista de seguro fueron por comida, o algo para meterse en problemas"

"Exactamente eso es lo que me preocupa" dijo Rose, Sapphire observó lo que bebían, "¿Qué es lo que exactamente están tomando?" Sapphire observó "Agua simple" contestó Jasper mientras le daba otro trago a su vaso. "A Amatista no le gusta el agua simple, prefiere de sabor" dijo Sapphire "Oh, Ahí están dando jugos" Cherry señalo en una parte del campamento donde había una persona entregando jugos "Son de naranja" Dijo Jasper "A Ruby no le gusta la naranja" Sapphire se rio "De seguro fueron a buscar de otro sabor"

"Jaja, cierto. Ruby odia la naranja" Cherry se rio "Woow… bien pensado Sapphire, ¿Cómo sabe todo eso de Ruby?" Rose le preguntó. Sapphire solo se sonrojo un poco y rápidamente dijo "Vamos, tenemos que encontrarla ¿no?" se despidieron de sus amigas y fueron en busca de Ruby y Amatista.

Como era de esperarse, encontraron a Ruby y Amatista en una carpa, Ruby se estaba comiendo una barra de cereal mientras Amatista recibía su jugo y su barra de cereal, "Al fin las encuentro" Dijo rose como se iba acercando "Ruby, vamos a que te revisen tu mano" Ruby aun con el bocado en la boca se empezó a quejar hasta que al fin tragó "¿Ahorita?" dijo con mala gana "Si, ahora. Ya comiste y te tomaste tu jugo, vamos"

"¡No es cierto! No he tenido jugo porque solo hay de naranja y no quiero simple" Ruby dijo mientras se cruzaba de brazos "Apuesto que habrá otro sabor más tarde, ahora andando que nos están esperando"

Cuando vieron a Nicolás afuera de la cabaña esperándolas con un médico, Ruby se puso nerviosa "Ya no quiero" lo dijo de una manera tan rápida que casi no se le entendió "¿Qué?" dijo Rose "Ya me siento muy bien, no necesito eso" dijo Ruby nerviosa "¿Te da miedo?" se rio Amatista "No… solo… me ponen… nerviosa" mientras Ruby lo decía sus pasos se hacían más lento. "Vamos, Ruby. ¿Yo te pongo nerviosa?" Preguntó Rose "Si" Ruby rápidamente le contestó "Solo… cuando me revisa. Tiene la mano pesada" Rose se rio por la confesión de Ruby "Ohh… entonces te duele, en ese caso deberías dejar de meterte en problemas" Rose se burló "No es gracioso" Ruby se quejó como Sapphire y Amatista se empezaron a reír. "No te aseguro que no duela, pero es por tu bien" dijo Rose. Ruby solo puso mala cara como se iban acercando.

"Aquí esta Ruby" dijo Nicolás, luego noto su compañía que traía junto a ella "Sapphire, tú también estas aquí" le sonrío a Sapphire robando su atención. Ruby vio el interés del militar hacia Sapphire, lo que la molesto un poco, ¿o eran celos?

"Bueno Ruby, entra y el medico te revisará" dijo Nicolás cuando volvió su atención a Ruby "Suerte amiga, cuida que no te corten la mano." Dijo Amatista mientras Ruby se alejaba, Ruby volteo a verla y vio a Amatista riéndose y le saco la lengua para reírse después, a un lado de ella estaba Sapphire que solo alzo su mano para despedirse por el momento, de repente la imagen de Sapphire despidiéndose se interrumpió cuando cerraron la puesta después de que Ruby entro, ahora empezaría lo peor.

Después de que curaran a Ruby la mandaron al lugar donde se quedaría con sus amigos, una pequeña carpa con camas donde podrían estar todos. Llegó y solo encontró a Lapis, Peridot y Cherry. Cherry estaba dormida mientras Lapis y Peridot platicaban, saludaron a Ruby y le preguntaron cómo seguía su mano, "Sigo viva por lo menos" dijo como se acostó en una de las camas. "Bueno…" dijo Peridot "Lapis acompáñame por jugo" Lapis asintió y se fueron, dejando a Ruby con su hermana dormida. Ruby puso su brazo encima de su frente para ver si podía dormir, pero luego se preguntó si Sapphire se encontraba con el militar, eso la molestó y hasta ella misma se dio cuenta de sus celos, así que decidió en no pensar en nada para que así pudiera quedarse dormida.

Minutos después escucho que alguien entró a donde se encontraban, Ruby no quito su brazo por encima de su frente que ahora estaba en sus ojos para tapar la mayor parte de luz, pero luego sintió que esa persona se sentó en la orilla de la cama donde se encontraba Ruby, poco a poco Ruby quito su brazo y lentamente abrió los ojos para encontrarse con Sapphire. Ruby se sorprendió al verla "S- Sapphire… ¿Qué paso?" dijo Ruby "¿Te desperté? Lo siento"

"No, está bien Ni siquiera estaba dormida" Ruby le sonrío "bueno" Sapphire le devolvió la sonrisa "¿Qué tal esta tu mano?"

"Bien, no era necesario poner puntos, solo le pusieron una pomada extraña y con eso se cerrara la herida" Ruby le contestó "Ves… no había nada que temer" le dijo Sapphire

"Bueno… cuando me limpiaban la herida… eso sí que dolía" Se quejó pero soltó una risita al final "Oh… casi se me olvida" Dijo Sapphire mientras sacaba algo de su bolsillo de su chamarra "Toma, para que te quites esa mala sensación" Sapphire le dio un jugo de durazno "Pensé que no había de otro sabor" dijo Ruby admirando el jugo "Bueno… después de que entraste con el medico lo fui a buscar"

"Gracias, Sapph." Ruby le dio una tierna sonrisa "Ahora tú me salvaste la vida" Sapphire se puso un poco roja y rompió la mirada para ver a otro lado que no sea la cara de Ruby. "Eso me recuerda" empezó Ruby "Quedamos en un acurdo de que te enseñaría a defenderte" dijo Ruby mientras también se sentaba en la orilla de la cama a un lado de Sapphire "Ah, cierto. Eso y entre otras cosas" Sapphire se rio "Bueno, entonces hay que empezar" Ruby se puso de pie mientras tomaba de su jugo. "¡¿Qué?! ¿Ahora?" preguntó Sapphire "Si, ahora" Ruby tomó a Sapphire y salieron de la carpa. Buscaron un lugar amplio y no tan lejos, era un lindo lugar que aun tenia rayos del sol que empezaba a atardecer "Muy bien" dijo Ruby como puso su jugo a un lado de un árbol "primero… te voy a enseñar la defensa básica, luego te enseñare los ataques"

"Claro, entrenador. Pero le recuerdo que tiene una mano lastimada y no me podrá enseñar bien" Sapphire se burló "Se necesita más que una herida de daga pata detenerme" Ruby se rio como se puso al frente de Sapphire "Lo único que se necesita para detenerte es llevarte a un médico" ambas se rieron. "¡Claro que no!" Ruby se quejó entre las risas

"Bueno, ya. Hay que empezar" dijo Ruby "No te preocupes por mi mano, estaré bien"

"Bueno, el secreto es que siempre cuando tu oponente te ataca, tienes que usar su peso en su contra" dijo Ruby como se puso en posición de pelea "Vamos, ponte en la misma posición que yo" doblo un poco las rodillas y alzo sus puños a distancia de la cara "No cierres tan completamente los puños, déjalos sueltos" Sapphire acordó "Esto parece posición de KOF" Sapphire se rio "Bueno… me gusta mucho ese juego, pero no" Ruby le contestó con una sonrisa "Intentare tirarte al suelo, lo único que tienes que hacer es usar mi peso en mi contra, ¿lista?" Sapphire asintió como Ruby fue hacia ella. Sapphire no se imaginó que Ruby tuviera tanta fuerza, ya que muy fácil la tomó por la cintura y la tiró al suave pasto "¿Qué paso? Pensé que ya estabas lista" dijo Ruby como se quitaba de encima de Sapphire, Sapphire se sonrojo por la cercanía que tenían una con la otra en el suelo, pero el entrenamiento continuaba "No imagine que tuviera tanta fuerza" Sapphire admiró "Bueno, esa fuerza puedes ocuparla en mi contra" Ruby le contestó "intentemos de nuevo"

Se empezaron a asechar hasta que Ruby volvió a atacar pero Sapphire solo la esquivaba "Eso está bien, pero ahora intenta derribarme" se pusieron de nuevo de frente y Ruby atacó, de nuevo Ruby quería tomarla de la cintura pero ahora Sapphire la tomó del cuello y se tiró junto con ella al suelo, "JA, Lo logré" Sapphire dijo con orgullo "Jaja, muy bien. Buen reflejo" Ruby la felicitó "Vamos a intentar otra vez" se levantaron y otra vez se pusieron en posición de lucha. "Ahora esquiva mis golpes" dijo Ruby "¡¿Q-Que?!"Apenas alcanzo a decir cuando vio el primer golpe acercarse y rápidamente Sapphire se agacho y se tiró hacia Ruby, Ruby no se esperaba eso así que muy fácil la hizo caer de espaldas, Sapphire estaba encima de ella y amabas reían "Gané" Dijo Sapphire cuando dejo de reír, pero no se quitaba de encima de Ruby "Tienes buenos reflejos" Dijo Ruby mientras la miraba a los ojos "Muy… lindos…" Sapphire se empezó a poner roja e intentó levantarse, apretó las costillas de Ruby lo que ocasionó que soltara una carcajada, Sapphire la miró maliciosamente por el descubrimiento "Sapph… no" Ruby suplicó, Sapphire le empezó a hacer cosquillas en las costillas y Ruby intentaba de liberarse pero por la misma risa que tenía ni podía.

"AJAJA SAPPH! POR FAVOR... JAJAJAJA TE VOY A GOLPEAAJAJAJA" Ruby trataba de librarse de la tierna trampa de Sapphire "Ahora no eres fuerte ehh…" dijo Sapphire encima de Ruby. Ruby con las fuerzas que pudo sacar dio la vuelta haciendo que ahora Sapphire quedara abajo y la tomó de las muñecas, apenas podía respirar de la risa que tenía "Juro que me vengare" dijo como se puso de pie "Dejare que te defiendas primero, luego te hare pagar" dijo como se puso en posición "Uyy, que miedo" se burló Sapphire como también se levantó. Solo se la pasaban esquivándose hasta que Ruby la abrazo atrapando los brazos de Sapphire junto a su pecho, Sapphire se sonrojo y trato de liberarse, entre las risas Ruby se acercó al cuello de Sapphire lo que ocasionó un escalofrío y una risa de parte de Sapphire. Se dio cuenta del error que cometió Sapphire al reírse "Bingo" dijo Ruby "¡No!" Gritó Sapphire como Ruby empezó a hacer ruidos en el cuello de Sapphire, "Te dije que me vengaría" Ruby decía en el cuello de Sapphire como ella hacia lo que sea para liberarse "Aquí está mi risueña Sapphy, aquí está mi risueña Sapphy" Sapphire ya lloraba de la risa y le empezaba a doler la panza "¡YA ME RINDO, ME RINDO, ME RINDO!" Sapphire suplicó, Ruby alzo su cabeza del cuello de Sapphire, pero ella se recargo en el hombro de Ruby para recuperar el aliento "Jaja… ¿Estas bien?" le preguntó a Sapphire mientras se tranquilizaba "Ayy… te odio…" dijo recobrando el aliento "Yo sé que no" Ruby le contestó, Sapphire alzo la vista para mirar a Ruby, se quedaron así por un momento y Sapphire sintió que el beso se acercaba, por más que lo deseaba ella, o tuvo que negar. "No…" Sapphire se alejó de golpe sorprendido Ruby "Oh, lo siento… yo…" Sapphire interrumpió a Ruby "No… solo…." Dio un suspiro pesado "No puedo…" Ruby decía sin entender "Es… complicado" Sapphire volvió a abrir la boca para hablar pero llego Pearl a interrumpirlas "Hey, aquí están… Es hora de la cena, vamos" Ruby vio a lo lejos y se dio cuenta que Nicolás las estaba viendo, quien sabe por cuánto tiempo, dentro de Ruby se sintió orgullosa pero a la vez se sentía mal por el rechazo de Sapphire.

Mientras cenaban habían hecho nuevos amigos, se encontraron a una chica rubia llamada Sadie que venía con su novio Lars, ambos eran de la ciudad en la que se dirigían antes y un chico que era aspirante actor llamado Jaime, todos platicaban con ellos pero la que estaba distante era Sapphire, no era de esperarse, ella siempre ha sido un poco distante, Ruby se acercó a ella para hablar "Hey… ¿Qué es lo que pasa?" dijo como se sentó a un lado de ella "Nada…" le contestó "¿Hice algo que te molestara o…?" Ruby fue interrumpida por Sapphire "No, no hiciste algo malo, al contrario" Sapphire empezó a confesar "Creo que me agradas mucho más…" Sapphire se sonrojó "Eso es bueno… ¿no?" Ruby rio un poco nerviosa como también se ponía roja "Mas o menos…" Sapphire empezó "la verdad… me da miedo encariñarme con personas que puedo perder ahora" Ruby se quedó confundida al escucharla "Como ahora estamos… no es bueno hacer muchos amigos o… tener pareja… ¿Qué tal si algo malo pasa…? No sería capaz de disparar si se convierten o algo por el estilo" a Sapphire se le empezó a cortar la voz "Sapphire…" Ruby puso sus manos en las mejillas de Sapphire "Todo saldrá bien, no dejare que nada te pase, somos un equipo ¿recuerdas?" Ruby le sonrío como Sapphire la empujó soltando una pequeña risa "Ruby, basta. ¿Estás haciendo que me enamore de ti?" Sapphire se burló "No sé… ¿Está funcionando?" Ruby se rio. Sapphire soltó otra pequeña risa junto a un largo suspiro, "Creo que por lo menos debería invitarte a una cita… ¿no…?" Ruby finalmente habló "¿Perdón?" dijo Sapphire poniéndose roja "Tú también me gustas…"dijo Ruby sonrojándose y mirando al suelo "Y entiendo que ahora estamos en situaciones difíciles para tener… eso y entiendo si usted no quiere o" Ruby empezaba a hablar muy rápido por los nervios "Espera, espera…" Sapphire se rio "Vamos a quedar en un acuerdo... dije que usted estaba empezando a hacer que me enamorara de usted…" Sapphire hizo una pequeña pausa "Si usted lo logra… aceptare salir contigo, no será fácil ya que estamos a mitad de un apocalipsis zombie, asi que no habrá citas como lo eran antes"

"Creo que no voy a necesitar eso" Ruby se rio "Pues suerte" Sapphire se levantó y se fue a la carpa donde se alojaba ella y sus amigos. "Hasta mañana"

Ruby no pudo evitar dar una enorme sonrisa y a lo lejos se escuchó a Amatista "¡Eso tigre!"

Sapphire entró a la pequeña carpa y escucho como Ruby le grito a Amatista que se callara, pero no sabía porque. Se sentó en su cama y se quedó pensando " _¿Qué estás haciendo?... esto no durara mucho tiempo"_ puso una mano por encima de su pecho recordando que aún tenía ese mal presentimiento, y ahora estaba creciendo, de algo estaba segura… en este lugar no estaban a salvo.

Como el campamento no estaba tan lejos de la ciudad, los zombies se empezaron a impacientar y empezaron a salir en busca de carne humana, ellos no tienen sentido de la vista, pero si del olfato, ellos podían oler la carne viva aunque estuvieran a kilómetros de ellos. Empezarían a caminar hacia el campamento y no serían unos cuantos, serían todos los muertos de la ciudad caminando hacia ellos en la noche, toda una horda de zombies los podría sorprender en cualquier momento.

.

.

 _ **NOTAS: lo siento por no actualizar :P aparte que publique la otra historia, la escuela me ha estado presionando, pero como pronto saldré de vacaciones ya tendré más tiempo de actualizar… creo. Ahora si el siguiente capítulo tendrá más acción que este, asi que atentos. Ideas o sugerencias son bienvenidas, también criticas ;P lo siento si me salte algún error, la dislexia no ayuda a veces.**_


	5. Chapter 5

_**NOTAS:**_ _ **Me sorprende que les guste esta historia "Woow… Thanks" y espero que les siga gustando como a mí me gusta escribirla. Ya estoy escribiendo el otro capítulo, así que ese no tardará mucho en que lo suba. :)**_

 **Capítulo 5: Te lo diré mañana**

"Y bien... ¿qué tal estamos?" Uno de los soldados le preguntó a su comandante "Después de que reunimos todas nuestras armas las mandaremos al campamento donde están todos los sobrevivientes, cuando regrese, nos llevaremos a todos los que se encuentran aquí"

"¿Mandará primero las armas? Señor" dijo el soldado intrigado "me mandaron un aviso diciéndome que las necesitan, creo que están con una amenaza, no quisieron decirme más" dijo el comandante como se subió a la camioneta lista para irse. "Los llamaré para decirles la situación" encendió la camioneta y se fue, atrás de él lo seguían tres camionetas más con la carga.

~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~

"Pearl..." una voz sonaba entre los sueños de Pearl, pero por alguna razón no despertaba, sólo quería seguirla escuchando "Hey Pearl..." sintió una mano pasando por su pelo, pero no reaccionaba, se escuchó un risita y la mano que estaba haciendo piojito en el pelo de Pearl se trasladaba al cuello de la chica delgada, la dueña de la voz se acercó a su oído mientras su mano masajeaba el cuello." PEARL" Gritó en su oído, asustada Pearl rápidamente se levantó para encontrarse con la dueña de la voz que se estaba muriendo de risa en ese momento "AMATISTA" Pearl regaño mientras arrojaba la almohada hacia la otra chica, cuando Amatista al fin pudo parar de reír se disculpó "Ayyy... lo siento, lo siento" se acercó y le dio un suave beso en la mejilla "¿Y eso?" Preguntó Pearl mientras se tomaba de la mejilla "¿Qué? ¿No puedo venir a darle un beso a mi chica?" le contestó Amatista "Si sólo viniste a eso deberías de dármelo bien" Pearl tomó a Amatista del cuello para darle un beso en los labios, su beso no duró más de dos minutos porque alguien las interrumpió "si van a estar así... largo de aquí... intentó dormir" dijo Blue mientras se cubría la cabeza con la almohada, Pearl tomó a Amatista y se dirigieron a fuera de la carpa "Ahora sí... ¿En que estábamos...?" Apenas dijo Amatista como Pearl se lanzó a ella en un ataque de besos.

"Mira nada más... deberían de conseguirse un cuarto" Jasper dijo mientras masticaba una manzana "Jajaja, deberías de dejarlas... ya tenían tiempo que no estaban así" Ruby dijo a un lado de su amiga grande "Bueno, tienes razón, en estos tiempos hay que aprovechar los buenos momentos" Jasper volvió a dar otra mordida a la manzana "Hablando de buenos momentos... ¿Cómo vas con Sapphire?" Ruby se mantuvo callada "Vamos... ¿creías que nadie se daría cuenta de cómo jugaban ayer?"

"No era juego... le estaba enseñando a defenderse" Ruby se defendió "¿Y por eso casi se besan?" Río Jasper "¡N-No pasó eso!" Rápidamente Ruby contestó mientras se ponía roja de la cara, Jasper sólo reía "Y... ¿Cómo piensas enamorarla? ¿O cuáles eran las condiciones que te puso?"

"Yo siento que Sapph ya está enamorada de mí, lo siento en su mirada... pero" Ruby hizo una pausa "ella no quiere dar el siguiente paso por miedo a que algo malo me pase, y sabes a lo que me refiero"

"Si... por si te tiene que disparar..." suspiro Jasper. "Entonces..." Jasper rompió el silencio.

"Le voy a demostrar que siempre estaré con ella, nunca la voy a abandonar y estate ahí para cuidarla" Ruby sonrió.

~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~

En alguna parte del bosque, cientos de muertos caminaban lentamente sin rumbo, arrastrando los pies y dejando su sangre putrefacta en el camino, parecía que todos iban al mismo destino y claro que lo hacían, ya que podían oler la sangre de personas aún vivas, podrían ser capaz hasta de escuchar como aún palpitan sus corazones y les guiaba el camino donde todos ellos estarían, donde en cualquier momento llegarían al festín de personas vivas.

Mientras ellos seguían caminando en el campamento casi todos habían despertado, ya había movimiento, podías ver a Amatista junto con Jasper en la comida, a Peridot interesada por los artefactos de los militares y desarmando un radio, Rose con los médicos platicando y junto a ella se encontraría Greg, Pearl con su hermana platicando con Lapis y Lapis intentando coquetear con Cherry, pero... ¿Dónde está Ruby?

Sapphire apenas abría los ojos, miró al rededor y no estaba nadie en la carpa de campamento, acomodó su flequillo en su lugar habitual y se levantó, se quedó un momento parada enfrente de la salida de la carpa pensando si salir o no, se sentía demasiada cansada o en realidad no tenía ganas de salir, era la duda que pasaba por su mente en ese momento, suspiró y al fin se dio cuenta _"Me siento cansada... o un poco de ambas"_ pensó. Decidió volver a su cama y acostarse de nuevo, pero no para dormir, si no sólo para descansar, no quería salir y recordar en la vida que tenía que enfrentar todos los días, quería aprovechar su buen momento.

Como era de esperarse, se quedó dormida de nuevo, cuando abrió los ojos notó que ya era demasiado tarde, pues se veía más luz de lo que recordaba, giró su cabeza a un lado donde se encontró con un pequeño detalle de color azul, sólo una pequeña flor azul junto con un envase de jugo sabor fresa, Sapphire estiró el brazo para tomar la flor y se dio cuenta que había una nota abajo de ella

 _ **"Quise devolverle el favor del jugo... ahora estamos a mano.**_

 _ **Ruby."**_

Sapphire sonrió y se sentó en la orilla de la cama admirando la flor azul por unos minutos, mientras se quedó embobada con la flor no se dio cuenta que alguien entró a la carpa, se puso del lado derecho de Sapphire para que notará su presencia pero nada... se inclinó más de cerca y nada, sólo veía como Sapphire miraba hacia enfrente, estaba en un ángulo donde la podría ver pero por alguna razón no lo hacía. Aclaro su garganta para al fin llamar la atención de Sapphire, ella dio un brinco del susto y se dio cuenta que Lapis estaba a su lado "¿¡Que te pasa!?" Se quejó Sapphire "Hey tranquila... estaba a un lado tuyo, ¿Cómo no me pudiste ver?" Sapphire se dio cuenta que su flequillo no estaba en su lugar, rápido lo acomodó por encima del ojo derecho "Pues... no te vi" dijo con la vista baja "Ohh... lo siento, olvide que no puedes ver en ese ojo" Lapis se disculpó "deberías de tener una marca o algo para recordarme que en ese no ves" Sapphire la miró con sarcasmo "¿Pues qué? Los dos se ven igual, no es como en algunos casos que lo tienen de color blanco o un ojo de vidrio... tú... parece que no tienes nada" Lapis se encogió de hombros. "Pues con sólo recordar que no veo en el ojo derecho es suficiente" le contestó Sapphire "Ok, ok... lo siento"

"Vine a ver si estabas bien, no has salido para nada y ya es tarde" Lapis rompió el silencio "Estoy cansada y no tenía ganas de salir" Sapphire contestó, Lapis vio la flor azul y sonrió "¿Porque no sales a buscar a Ruby?"

"Emmm..." Sapphire empezó a pensar alguna excusa "¡Ay vamos!" Lapis tomó a Sapphire y la sacó.

Sin excusas Sapphire tuvo que salir de la carpa, el sol estaba a lo alto pero se sentía el clima fresco, Lapis y Sapphire se acercaron a Rose que se encontraba platicando con una chica llamada Sadie y su novio Lars

"Hola, ¿Han visto a Ruby?" Preguntó Lapis, todos negaron con la cabeza "La última vez que la vi estaba atrás de la cabaña con su hermana" Sadie dijo "Yo ni recuerdo quien es Ruby" dijo Lars, Sadie le dio un golpe en el brazo "JA, claro que si te acuerdas, es la chica que te ganó 5 veces haciendo fuerzas" Sadie se burló, Lars frunció el ceño mientras Sadie y Rose se reían "Ahhh... casi no me agrada... sólo la dejaba ganar para ser amable" Lars se defendió "Si, claro" se burló Lapis "Bueno, buscaremos a Cherry" fue lo último que dijo Lapis antes de marcharse con Sapphire.

"¿Porque quieres encontrar a Ruby?" Pregunto Sapphire mientras caminaban a la pequeña cabaña "He notado que cuando estas con Ruby realmente eres feliz..." empezó Lapis "Deberías de darte una oportunidad con ella" Sapphire se quedó en silencio "entiendo que no quieres salir lastimada... pero creo que en estos momentos es cuando más la necesitas, si no tomas esta oportunidad, nunca la volverás a tener y tal vez así... la pierdas más rápido"

"¿A qué te refieres?" Sapphire dijo confundida. "Bueno... yo no sé nada. Pero lo que si se es..." Lapis hizo una pequeña pausa pensando cómo decirlo con delicadeza "Nadie sabe lo que pasará mañana... o cuando será la última vez que ves a una persona" eso hizo eco en la cabeza de Sapphire _"Nadie sabe lo que pasará mañana_ " recordó que aún tenía la extraña sensación en el pecho, por eso no se sentía con ganas de salir, su mal presentimiento _"Nunca sabes cuándo será la última vez que ves a una persona"_ ahora más que nunca quería encontrar a Ruby.

Llegaron a la parte de atrás de la cabaña y se encontraron con Cherry hablando con el soldado Nicolás, ambos estaban fumando. "Owww... no importa que estemos en el fin del mundo, ustedes quieren adelantar su día de muerte" dijo Lapis burlándose, ambos se rieron por el comentario y saludaron "Tenemos que aprovechar lo poco que tenemos" dijo Cherry "Emmm... eso no huele a los cigarros normales" dijo Sapphire rascándose la nariz.

"Oh... no, son los que fuman los militares... es mucho más fuerte..." le contestó Cherry "Nunca pregunten como los hacemos" río Nicolás, les ofreció uno a Lapis y Sapphire, sin pensarlo Sapphire se negó pero Lapis empezó a dudar... "Sólo quiero probarlo" Cherry le dio de su cigarro y cuando sacó el humo por la boca hizo un extraño gesto "Wooow" fue todo lo que dijo "Esta bueno ¿no?" Río Cherry, Lapis aún seguía hasta atrás por el efecto y sólo alzó el dedo meñique

"¿Han visto a Ruby?" Sapphire interrumpió, Cherry negó con la cabeza mientras tomaba otra probada de su cigarro "No, sólo me dijo que saldría a caminar por el bosque" Sapphire se empezó a preocupar más "No te preocupes... si quieres pondré a mis hombres a buscar a tu novia" Nicolás dijo mientras sacaba el humo por la boca y apagando lo que quedaba de su cigarro en el suelo, Sapphire se sonrojo y antes de que pudiera decir alguna palabra Nicolás se fue.

"¿Ya eres novia de mi hermana?" Pregunto Cherry con una sonrisa "No... aún no..." dijo Sapphire con pena.

"Ayyy, pensé que al fin se le hizo a Ruby... ¿Tienes idea desde cuando traes loca mi hermana?" Sapphire se sorprendió por lo que le decía Cherry, pero se dio cuenta que por lo que estaba fumando no la tenía en buen juicio y ya no sabía si creerle o no "Me estoy mareando un poco" dijo Lapis, Sapphire se rio y tomó a Lapis "Vamos, este aire no es muy sano" ambas dejaron a Cherry.

"Eso era... como marihuana combinada con algo..." dijo Lapis "Asco" le contestó Sapphire, ambas se dirigieron a la carpa de campamento de nuevo, mientras caminaban Sapphire recordó lo que le dijo Cherry y trató de recordar desde cuando pudo traer así a Ruby, sonrió cuando le llegó el recuerdo de la primera vez que vio a Ruby, y llamó su atención por primera vez.

 _*Su tercer día en la escuela, por suerte conocía a Lapis desde niña así que no tenía que estar sola. Pasaron a las oficinas para que le dieran su horario, en ese momento entró un chico con la nariz ensangrentada que se dirigía a la enfermería que estaba a un lado de la oficina del director "Tengo una idea de quién está detrás de todo esto" dijo Lapis con una sonrisa, se abrió de nuevo la puerta para entrar a las oficinas y ahí se encontraba "Ruby..." llamó Lapis, Ruby tenía la mirada abajo con la mejilla roja y nudillos ensangrentados, cuando escuchó que Lapis le habló alzó la mirada, parecía molesta hasta que vio a Sapphire, su mirada cambio completamente y la de Sapphire también, Ruby seguía caminando hacia la oficina del director sin romper la mirada con Sapphire, hasta que un pilar de concreto se interpuso en su camino y chocó con él, exactamente se golpeó su mejilla roja y dolorida. "Auuch" se quejó en voz baja mientas se tomaba de la mejilla, recordó que Lapis y Sapphire seguían viéndola y de nuevo se incorporó con una risa nerviosa, le dio una pequeña palmada al pilar con el que había chocado y corrió para entrar a la oficina del director. Sapphire aún tenía la vista perdida hacia donde huyó Ruby "Hey, Sapph" Lapis llamó su atención para que regresará los pies a la tierra "Te gustó Ruby ehh..."_

 _"Cállate" rápido le contestó como tomó la hoja de su horario y salieron de ahí_ *

Sapphire sintió que tal vez fue en ese momento donde empezaron a sentir algo, o al menos ella lo sintió en ese momento pero no estaba segura si Ruby también. Llegaron donde estaban todos sus amigos y todos estaban alrededor de Peridot "No llamen la atención, esto es un secreto o los militares irán tas de mi" dijo Peridot como empezó a sacar algo de su mochila "¿Ahora que te traes Peridot?" Dijo Lapis "Por el momento les tengo unos regalos para sobrevivir"

"¿Por eso estás tan curiosa y armando cosas?" Dijo Sapphire, miró a los lados para ver si se encontraba Ruby cerca, pero no. "Sip. Este es para Amatista" Peridot sacó una larga cadena enrollada, la estiró para mostrar los detalles que le agregó. Era una cadena parecida a la que usan las bicicletas y en ciertas partes tenía clavos incrustados, tenía un mango para tomar bien la cadena y parecía que antes era el mango era de un bate.

"Woow... un lindo látigo de metal" dijo Amatista cuando lo tomó, estaba a punto de probarlo con algo hasta que la misma Peridot la interrumpió "¡Ni se te ocurra! No lo pruebes aquí ni ahora"

"¿Que tiene? Los soldados están perdidos con su reserva de cigarros raros" contestó Amatista "NO" Peridot y Pearl dijeron al mismo tiempo, y de mala gana lo tuvo que guardar. "Emmn... ¿Dónde está Ruby?" Pregunto Peridot mientras buscaba en su mochila, "Nadie sabe dónde está" dijo Lapis "Bueno, se lo daré cuando la vea" hizo una pequeña pausa "Sólo tuve tiempo de hacer esas dos armas, mi tiempo restante lo use para esto" sacó lo que parecía unas radios pequeñas, pero conociendo a Peridot algo les debió de haber agregado "Ahora escuchen con mucha atención" Peridot empezó "estos son para cada uno de nosotros, tiene reconocedor de voz así que serán únicos, si aprietan aquí se encenderá esta pequeñita pantalla y les dirá quienes siguen... activos... por si algo llega a pasar. Y con este otro botón de color rojo mandará una señal a todas las radios advirtiendo que están en problemas 'SOLO USENLO CUANDO LA SITUACION SEA DE VIDA O MUERTE'" en eso último Peridot alzó más la voz dando a entender que estaba hablando en serio "y por último... si ya no hay escapatoria y..." suspiró "y no encuentran una salida a la situación... no sé... sólo encienden la radio y dicen 'Fins mai', la radio activará una bomba que se detonará inmediatamente, haciendo una gran explosión... no puedo decir cuál será su radio de destrucción porque no la he probado por obvias razones... pero lo que si les aseguró... será una explosión grande. ¿Alguna duda?" Con eso al fin terminó Peridot.

"¿Porque... nos das esto?" Pregunto Pearl, "Porque no confió en estos militares y no confió en ese tal campamento... y si por alguna razón nos ponen en peligro o equis situación... tenemos esto" respondió Peridot, hubo un pequeño silencio mientras observaban las radios pero después cada uno tomó una de ellas, sólo sobró la que sería de Ruby "Por favor... cuiden esa radio, me costó mucho hacerlas" todos acordaron y agradecieron a Peridot por los regalitos "¿Que significa...?" Amatista se aseguró que su radio estuviera apagada " fins... bueno, la palabra prohibida" Peridot se río tomando su mochila "Cuando llegue el momento lo sabrás"

~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~

Apenas se ocultaba el sol y en todas esas horas desapareció Ruby, ni siquiera los pocos hombres de Nicolás la habían encontrado y eso preocupaba mucho a Sapphire, sólo quería verla una vez más, no se sentía segura con nadie más que no fuera ella y sentía que también ella debía de cuidarla. Fue al mismo lugar donde Ruby le enseñó unos trucos para defenderse, algo le decía que estaría por ahí en cualquier momento, se sentó en ese lugar sólo esperando a que pasará algo y sucedió, pues algo se movía a lo lejos entre los árboles, en lo más profundo vio a Ruby caminando lentamente de regreso al campamento, aún con el ojo malo de Sapphire podía saber que era ella. Se levantó y tuvo un conflicto sobre decidir ir corriendo hacia ella o simplemente esperaría, decidió esperar un poco pero Ruby caminaba demasiado lento, no soportó más y se echó a correr, fue demasiada rápida ya que tardó unos segundos para que Ruby se diera cuenta que algo venía hacia ella, apenas alzó la vista cuando Sapphire se lanzó hacia ella, ambas cayeron al suave pasto abajo de ellas y se quedaron ahí por un momento, pues Sapphire no podía romper el fuerte abrazo que tenía atrapada a Ruby. "Veo que me echaste de menos" Ruby dijo con la voz demasiado suave que hacía a Sapphire tranquilizarse "¿¡Donde diablos estabas!?" Le reclamó Sapphire si alzar su rostro del hombro de Ruby "cerca..."

"Pensé que te había pasado algo... hiciste que me preocupara mucho" la voz de Sapphire se empezó a romper un poco "¡Oh! No, lo siento, lo siento" Ruby envolvió sus brazos alrededor de Sapphire "sólo... tenía que estar sola un momento, lo siento" Ruby acariciaba el pelo de Sapphire para hacerla sentir mejor "no vuelvas a hacer eso..." le dijo Sapphire, por el tono de su voz parecía que ya estaba llorando "Sapph... ¿Te encuentras bien?" Le pregunto Ruby preocupada. Desde que Lapis habló con Sapphire mientras iban para la parte de atrás de la cabaña, no se sintió bien, aún peor desde la noche anterior donde apareció su mal presentimiento. "No... no estoy bien" dijo Sapphire susurrando, Ruby batalló para alzar la cara de Sapphire y verla a los ojos "¿Que tienes? ¿Quieres que te lleve con Rose? ¿Te lastimaste?" Ruby entraba en pánico "No me sentía segura..." Sapphire dijo en voz baja evitando ver a los ojos a Ruby. "Owww... Shhh, tranquila Sapphy" Ruby la volvió a abrazar "Ahora estoy aquí... yo siempre te cuidaré" se quedaron así por un momento hasta que Sapphire volvió a hablar "Idiota adorable" y Ruby soltó una pequeña risa "Yo sé que ya me amas... pero no lo aceptas"

"Cállate, te odio" Sapphire le respondió "Jajaja ¿Porque?" Reclamó Ruby "Porque es cierto" dijo Sapphire, "Supongo que ya logré mi parte del trato ¿no? Ya estás enamorada de mi" dijo Ruby riéndose

"Te lo diré mañana" dijo Sapphire mientras se acomodada en el cálido abrazo de Ruby "Ahora... sólo quédate cayada"

~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~

Esperaron hasta que Sapphire ya no tuviera los ojos rojos para regresar, cuando lo hicieron encontraron a su grupo de amigos alrededor de una fogata que habían hecho, pues ya era demasiado tarde.

"Al fin regresas Ruby" Rose fue la primera en hablar "Les guarde sus cajas de cereal" Jasper les dio la comida que los militares repartieron como cena, pues estaban guardando lo mejor para cuando se vayan al verdadero campamento. Estaban muy metidos en su plática que no preguntaron dónde se encontraba Ruby, y mejor para ella, Ruby no tenía ganas de hablar del tema o por lo menos eso le había contado a Sapphire. Mientras pasaban el rato alrededor de la fogata Nicolás se acercó "Buenas noches" saludo primero "No quiero arruinarles el momento pero seguramente mañana a primera hora regresarán los camiones para llevarnos, así que recomiendo que se vayan a acostar o por lo menos no se desvelen"

"Gracias, que amables Nicolás" dijo Rose, Nicolás hizo un último saludo a todos antes de retirarse de nuevo para ir a otro grupo de sobrevivientes que también estaban en el lugar. "Ya escucharon... a dormir todos" Rose tomaba la autoridad de mamá "Emmm yo me quiero quedar otro rato" dijo Lars "Pues yo si me iré a dormir, muero se sueño" Sadie dijo mientras se levantaba, su novio se quejó en voz baja como también se levantó para ir con su novia. Amatista ya se había quedado dormida desde hace un par de minutos y Jasper la despertó para llevársela a la carpa de campamento para que descansarán, todos se estaban despidiendo pero luego Peridot recordó algo "¡Ruby!... te tengo un regalo" Peridot fue por su mochila, Sapphire soltó un suspiro que no sonaba nada bien. "Aquí tienes" Peridot regresó y le entregó su radio, mientras Peridot le explicaba cómo usarlo, Lapis se acercó a Sapphire "¿Todo está bien?" Sapphire sólo afirmó con la cabeza diciendo que todo estaba bien, pero Lapis la conocía desde hace años y sabe cuando en realidad no está bien "Mmm..." Lapis se quedó pensando "¿Tu mal presentimiento?" Preguntó, Sapphire sólo suspiró "Oh... ok, ok. ¿Porque no te pasas un rato más con Ruby? Como no estuviste con ella todo el día... tal vez por eso te sientes mal" Lapis se río "Ja... no es por eso" Sapphire al fin habló "¿Entonces? ¿Tan mal van las cosas con Ruby?" Preguntó Lapis "La verdad no... me estoy quedando sin pretextos para decirle"

"Sapph... ¿¡Porque no la aceptas!?" Dijo Lapis "¿Aún tienes miedo? Ruby haría cualquier cosa por ti. ¿Porque no quieres encariñarte con ella? ¿No la quieres?" Sapphire se quedó en silencio un momento "Claro que la quiero... es lo único bueno que me queda en estos momentos..." Sapphire sentía un nudo que se le hacía en la garganta "Siento que no es el momento... hasta que al fin me sienta totalmente segura aceptaré." Lapis suspiró, "Entiendo... espero que no tardes mucho. Ya todos piensan que ya son pareja" fue lo último que dijo Lapis antes de irse a su carpa, Sapphire se puso roja y no pudo decirle nada antes de que su amiga se fuera, pues ya había regresado Ruby con los regalos de Peridot "Parece que Peridot se preocupa por nosotros" Dijo Ruby mientas guardaba la radio en su chaqueta, Sapphire vio que Ruby tenía algo guardado en el bolsillo de su pantalón, era muy grande que sólo sobresalía la mitad del objeto envuelto en un trapo y supuso que era el arma que Peridot le había hecho pero se ahorró en preguntarle. Ruby acompañó a Sapphire a fuera de la carpa donde ella dormía, "Bueno... nos vemos mañana" le dijo Ruby con una pequeña sonrisa, Sapphire rápido la volvió a abrazar fuerte sin decir ni una palabra, Ruby le devolvió el abrazo pasando sus brazos por su cintura. "Ya bésense" se escuchó a Greg que también se acercaba a la misma carpa con Rose, Sapphire al escucharlo rompió el abrazo "Owww... realmente son una bonita pareja" dijo Rose juntando las manos y se podía ver las estrellas en sus ojos por la emoción, ambas se sonrojaron cuando Rose dijo la palabra 'pareja'. "Aún... NO...No somos pareja" Sapphire se corrigió a sí misma "O hasta que se le acaben los pretextos" dijo Ruby en tono de broma y sólo se ganó un empujón de parte de Sapphire ocasionando risas entre ellos "Alguien se está haciendo la difícil ehhh..." se burló Greg "¿Porque le pones pretextos Sapph? Ustedes son una pareja perfecta" Rose le reclamó a Sapphire "Bueno ya, ya" Sapphire alzó las manos en modo de rendición, "Se lo diré mañana"

Greg y Rose celebraron "Misión cumplida" dijeron, Ruby y Sapphire se quedaron confundidas mientras Greg se iba y Rose entraba a la carpa "Emmm..." fue todo lo que dijo Ruby "Jeje... si, lo pensaré esta noche, ¿vale?" Sapphire le confirmó a Ruby "De acuerdo" Ruby le sonrió, "Entonces... te veré mañana"

Sapphire se mordió el labio para evitar decir _'Quédate conmigo'_ pero no quería ser tan obvia de que en verdad la quería y sólo suspiró "Te veré mañana..." se abrazaron por última vez y Ruby empezó a caminar para irse, pero no rompía su mirada con Sapphire, Sapphire sólo alzó la mano para despedirse y segundos después escucharon a Jasper llamar a Ruby ocasionando que rompieran la mirada "adiós" Rápido Ruby volteó para despedirse y luego se echó a correr en busca de su amiga dejando a Sapphire de nuevo sola.

Todos dormían y ningún soldado hacia guardia, todos estaban es sus carpas de campamento descansando pero olvidaron un detalle... olvidaron que había ciertas criaturas que no dormían, no descansaban y se estaban acercando a ellos. Normalmente no hay mucho ruido en las noches, sólo se escuchaba el viento pasar por las hojas o los grillos que se encontraban ahí, pero esta noche sería diferente, no había viento, no había grillos... sólo se escuchaban pasos, pasos lentos rompiendo ramas que se encontraban en el suelo o arrastrando las hojas caídas de los árboles, cuando estaban más cerca sé podrían escuchar sus quejidos o gruñidos dando aviso que ya estaban en el campamento.

Un soldado que se había quedado dormido mientras tomaba guardia, se encontraba recargado en un árbol cerca de una carpa donde se encontrarían sus compañeros, tal vez tendría el sueño pesado porque no se dio cuenta como un zombie se acercó a él, apenas abrió los ojos cuando este se le lanzó al cuello mordiéndolo, dio un grito ahogado y otro zombie lo atacó mordiendo sus piernas. Por el pequeño grito uno de sus compañeros despertó, de mala gana se levantó para revisar si todo estaría bien, apenas se acercó a la salida de la carpa cuando algo se lanzó a él, ambos cayeron hacia atrás provocando que todos dentro de la carpa se despertarán, sólo para ver a su compañero en el suelo luchando para sacarse el zombie de encima, logró morderle el brazo provocando un fuerte grito que se escucharía en todo el campamento seguido con fuertes disparos, las personas que se encontraban ahí despertaron pero ya sería demasiado tarde, pues los zombies ya habían invadido el lugar, pocos salieron pero lo único que lograron fue que se convirtieran en presa fácil, se desató el desorden, gritos y disparos.

Sapphire fue despertada de golpe por Lapis, Sapphire al ver su cara sabía que algo andaba mal, escucho los gritos de las personas siendo asesinadas "¡Tenemos que salir de aquí!" Rose apenas gritó cuando un soldado cayó dentro de su carpa luchando con un zombie que mordía su brazo, gracias a los gritos del chico estaba atrayendo a los demás, se veían las sombras de los zombies a fuera de su carpa acercándose de dónde venían los gritos, rápido Sapphire empezó a mirar a todos lados para encontrar algo para defenderse, pero nada, vio que el soldado que ya yacía muerto en el suelo tenía un arma pero si se acercaba sería demasiado peligroso, el zombie que se lo estaba comiendo notó la presencia de las chicas y lentamente se empezó a levantar, apenas se ponía de pie hasta que algo lo golpeó en la parte de atrás, cuando el zombie cayó vieron a Ruby manchada de sangre, parecía que ya había matado a unos cuantos cuando venía hacia ellas."¿¡Que están esperando!? ¡VAMONOS!" Les gritó, tomó a Sapphire de la mano y cuando salieron se encontraron con los demás, Greg y Amatista cubrían las espaldas de Ruby mientras entraba por ellas, a fuera todo era un desastre, sólo podías ver gente corriendo siendo perseguida por esas cosas hambrientas, soldados disparando a lo tonto sin lograr victoria "¿¡Donde esta Peridot!?" Preguntó Lapis "Jasper y Peridot fueron por la camio-" Greg no pudo terminar la frase porque un zombie lo atacó por la espalda, Amatista y Ruby rápido corrieron a salvarlo, Ruby tomó a Greg y Amatista con el látigo que le había hecho Peridot se lo enredó en el cuello del zombie para tirar de él, forcejearon fuerte hasta que escucharon el cuello del zombie romperse, Rose corrió para abrazar a Greg y en ese entonces llegaron corriendo Peridot y Jasper, apenas tenían aliento para hablar y tiraron lo que estaban cargando, sus viejos amigos los bates con clavos, Ruby tomó uno al igual que Greg, los que sobraban se lo quedó Peridot y Jasper. Todos corrieron a buscar la camioneta golpeando a los zombies que se encontrarán a su paso, en el camino encontraron a Cherry que se encontraba con Pearl y su hermana. El brazo de Cherry estaba sangrando pero rápido aclaró que fue una bala perdida. En eso una bola de zombies los atacó ocasionando que se separaran, los que se quedaron a luchar gritaron que los demás corrieran, obviamente una de esas personas era Ruby, Sapphire apenas pudo correr para ayudarla pero Rose la tomó para llevársela

"¡RUBYY!" Gritó cuando veía como Ruby forcejeaba contra un zombie, sólo eran Rose, Sapphire y Lapis corriendo entre los árboles, Rose tuvo que cargar a Sapphire para evitar que regresará, atrás de ellos se encontraba Pearl con su hermana y Amatista, cerca hubo una fuerte explosión ocasionando que pararán por un momento, no notaron que muy cerca de ellos se encontraba lo que antes era un soldado pero ya se estaba convirtiendo en uno de ellos, tomó a Blue del pie ocasionando que se cayera y en ese mismo momento llegó Nicolás tomando a Rose y diciendo que lo siguieran, el zombie estuvo a punto de morder a Blue pero antes Amatista le dio una patada haciendo que la soltara "¡Corran! ¡Vayan con Nicolás!" Gritó Amatista, el zombie ahora tomó a Amatista evitando que ella corriera también "¡LARGO DE AQUI!" Gritó de nuevo Amatista, Pearl intentó regresar para ayudarla pero Amatista le volvió a gritar "¡NO TE ACERQUES! ¡VETE!" Amatista puso su pie encima del zombie para golpearlo mejor, pero más zombies se acercaban atrás de ella, Lapis tomó a Pearl antes de que pudiera decir cualquier cosa y lo último que vio fue como Amatista se quedaba atrás golpeando lo que la sujetaba del pie y como otro zombie la atacó por la espalda, Pearl con lágrimas en los ojos los cerró para evitar verla y seguir corriendo por su cuenta.

"¡Suéltame!" Sapphire le gritó a Rose, la soltó pero la tomó de la mano para seguir corriendo "¡Tengo que regresar por Ruby!" Volvió a gritar "Perdóname Sapph" fue lo único que dijo Rose, Nicolás las llevó a donde estaba una camioneta militar pequeña, y en ella también se encontraba Carlos disparando a los zombies que se acercaban, algunos sobrevivientes lograron llegar, pero otros no "Suban rápido, tenemos que irnos" Nicolás decía como ayudaba a Pearl y las demás para que subieran en la parte de atrás de la camioneta, Sapphire miró atrás con la esperanza de ver a Ruby y por un momento pensó en ir a buscarla, antes de que pudiera hacer algo Nicolás la cargo a la fuerza para subirla pero Sapphire por más que luchaba no podía escaparse, gritaba el nombre de Ruby hasta que cerraron las puertas de la parte de atrás de la camioneta y arrancaron para salir, dejando a todos atrás.

~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~

Ruby estaba desesperada porque no encontraba a Sapphire, ella sería capaz de matar a cada zombie para abrirse paso y seguir buscándola, su frustración ya era tanta que no le importaba el peligro en que ella se ponía o ponía a los demás, gritaba su nombre una y otra vez pero eso provocaba que los zombies fueran hacia ella, no fue nada agradable para Ruby golpear a zombies que tenían cara conocida, nuevos amigos o soldados que en algún momento se hablaron, pero su mayor temor era que entre esas personas se encontrará Sapphire y la perdiera para siempre, llegó a un cierto punto que ya no escuchaba nada, sólo zumbidos, no podía escuchar como sus amigos le gritaban para escapar de ahí, sólo veía como movían sus bocas pero no entendía nada, sólo quería seguir buscando, Jasper la tomó a la fuerza igual, para alejarse de la horda de zombies en la que estaba a punto de meterse, Peridot logró ver a lo lejos la camioneta de Greg, le avisó a los demás por donde ir como enseguida se echaron a correr, mientras se acercaban a la camioneta vieron que otra persona también lo hacía y robarse la camioneta, Jasper soltó a Ruby para correr más rápido y evitarlo. Se trataba de Lars, el muy cobarde intentaba robarse la camioneta, antes de que intentará abrir la puerta fue derribado por Jasper y ambos se estaban peleando en el suelo, Lars le pidió ayuda a su compañero que ya se encontraba también cerca, se trataba de Jaime y fue para quitarle a Jasper de encima, de repente todos se empezaron a pelear entre ellos sin acordarse cuál era el verdadero problema, Ruby aún no reaccionaba a la situación pero el grito de su hermana hizo que al fin despertará, cuando miró y se dio cuenta de la situación parecía que todo se ponía en cámara lenta, de un lado vio como Cherry estaba siendo arrastrada por un soldado zombie y ella intentaba alcanzar la pistola que el zombie tenía, Ruby volteó al otro lado y vio que la horda de zombies ya habían alcanzado a sus amigos, pues más de tres zombies habían alcanzado a Jaime, él tenía agarrado a Jasper y no la soltaba, si no se daba prisa también la alcanzaría a ella, Peridot trataba de ayudar a Jasper, sin darse cuenta que ya había un zombie atrás suyo y Greg intentaba subirse a la camioneta al igual que Lars.

Todo pasaba en cámara lenta ante los ojos de Ruby, tenía que tomar una decisión rápido, por un segundo volteó a ver a Cherry y una voz sonó en su cabeza, la voz de su hermana Scarlett _"Cuida de Cherry"_ Ruby volvió a voltear a ver a sus amigos, faltaba poco para que los zombies alcanzarán a Jasper, y Lars estaba a punto de robarse la camioneta, Peridot gritaba el nombre de Ruby para que fuera a ayudarla ya que el cuerpo de Jaime no soltaba a Jasper pero Ruby se quedó congelada, se acababa el tiempo y ya tenía que tomar una decisión antes de que fuera demasiado tarde...

.

.

.

.

.

 _ **Datos curiosos:**_ _ **Fins mai significa "hasta nunca" pronto sabrán porque ;). Sapphire sufrió un micro infarto ocular cuando era pequeña, ya contare la historia~ pero se supone que perdió la vista en el ojo derecho.**_


	6. Chapter 6

**Capítulo 6: TRASMISION INTERRUMPIDA**

"¡Ruby!" Peridot gritaba en el fondo de los pensamientos de Ruby, Jasper estaba tratando de liberarse del agarre del cuerpo de Jaime que estaba siendo destrozado por los zombies. Había zombies en todas las direcciones, a simple vista, parecía que no habría escapatoria.

Ruby se dio cuenta que tenía que actuar ya y sin pensar quien tenía más probabilidad de vivir, rápido tomó fuerte su bate y fue corriendo a golpear el zombie que estaba por encima de su hermana, solo le dio un golpe para que Cherry pudiera levantarse y escapar, cuando Ruby se dio la vuelta vio como Peridot había soltado a Jasper para defenderse a sí misma contra un zombie, Greg empujo a Lars hacia un lado haciendo que se tropezara y antes de que Ruby se acercara para intentar ayudarlos, algo o alguien golpeo a los zombies que tenían atrapada a Jasper, solo se los quito de encima y luego fue a ayudar a Peridot.

"¿¡Amatista!?" Cherry se sorprendió cuando al fin pudo encargarse de su problema, Amatista parecía que la había pasado muy mal, tenía su ropa rasgada y su frente escurría un líquido rojo que era difícil de saber si era suyo o era de un muerto, parecía demasiada frustrada.

Todos desviaron su atención hacia un grito de ayuda cerca de ellos, Lars intentaba empujar lejos a un zombie, todos dudaron ayudarlo excepto uno.

Ruby de mala gana corrió y lo ayudo con el zombie, después de matarlo, Lars se quedó un momento en el suelo.

"¿Hey, estas bien?" Ruby preguntó, Lars se quejó un momento pero luego alzo el pulgar sin decir nada.

"Un momento ¿Dónde está Sadie?" preguntó Peridot "No tengo idea, la perdí de vista hace rato" Lars le contestó mientras se ponía de pie. En el fondo se escuchaban disparos de los militares pero en un momento cesaron, dando señal que ya no había señales de vida en el fondo del campamento.

"Hay que salir de aquí" Ruby sugirió mientras se dirigía a la camioneta "Ni creas que llevaremos a Lars" Greg fue el primero en quejarse "Primero hay que salir de aquí, después hacen lo que se les hinche su gana" Ruby parecía demasiada molesta pero todos entendían porque, nadie se sentiría bien si en un momento pierdes a la persona que más te importaba en este momento. Todos subieron a la camioneta y salieron de ahí, sin tener en mente a donde se dirigían.

~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~

En algún lugar de la carretera, un camión militar empezaba a frenar haciéndose a un lado en la carretera, del lado del conductor, un compañero de Carlos y Nicolás salió de la camioneta solo para empezar a vomitar, Carlos igual salió para ir con su compañero. En la parte de atrás, donde se encontraban los pocos que pudieron rescatar se encontraba Sapphire sin decir ninguna palabra, solo miraba por un pequeño espacio de la camioneta donde podía ver la carretera, sus amigas por lo menos hablaban entre si y hasta se dieron cuenta que Sadie también se encontraba con ellos, todos se estaban preguntando porque se detuvieron.

"Carlos… no… por favor" Sapphire podía escuchar al compañero de Carlos implorando compasión, y después reconoció la misma voz de Carlos.

"Lo siento"

 _ **-PUM.-**_

Todos se asustaron al escuchar un disparo al fondo, después escucharon pasos acercándose a la parte de atrás de la camioneta para abrir las puertas. "Salgan a tomar un poco de aire fresco" dijo Carlos sin dirigir la mirada hacia ellos, cuando todos salieron, Carlos se dirigió a ellos "¿Alguien fue mordido?" preguntó.

Todos se miraron entre si y notaron el nerviosismo de un padre y su hija, su hija empezó a llorar dejando a la vista la mordida que tenía en el brazo "¡No! No dejare que le hagan algo a mi hija" el padre se puso en frente de su hija intentando protegerla "Señor, solo venga conmigo y con su hija, no le hare nada" Carlos dijo como se fueron a 'platicar'

"Demonios" dijo Sadie "pobre Esmeralda"

"¿Qué creen que pasará?" preguntó Pearl, "Lo que tiene que pasar" al fin habló Sapphire con frialdad en su voz "Si esperas unos minutos, lo podrás escuchar" suspiro tristemente.

Sapphire se dirigió sola a la mitad de la carretera mirando la dirección donde se encontraba el campamento, se abrazó a si misma tratando de no olvidar el calor de Ruby en su último abrazo y preguntándose donde estaría y si estaría bien. De repente escuchó pasos acercándose a ella pero ella no quitaba su atención hacia la carretera.

"¿Te encuentras bien?" Nicolás le preguntó poniéndose a un lado de Sapphire, ella solo asintió con la cabeza. "Escucha…" empezó a hablar Nicolás "Sé que querías regresar por tu amiga, pero hubiera sido muy arriesgado… era mi deber ponerte a salvo y ¿quién me asegura si… ella aún estaba bien?" Nicolás se rasco el cuello tal vez por la culpa que sentía o incomodidad ya que Sapphire ni siquiera volteaba a verlo.

"¿Y si no lo estaba…? ¿Y si ella aún estaba bien? Tal vez me estuvo buscando como yo intentaba buscarla, hasta que me tomó a la fuerza" Sapphire apretó más su abrazo a si misma sintiéndose mal por no haber regresado por Ruby.

"Tenía que ponerte a salvo… yo en reali-"

"No necesito tu protección… Se cuidarme sola" Sapphire interrumpió a Nicolás. Justo después de que Sapphire dijera eso se escuchó un disparo que venía desde adentro del bosque, donde Carlos y el padre de la chica llamada Esmeralda fueron a 'hablar', segundos después se escuchó otro tiro, dos disparos para matar a una chica que ni siquiera estaba muerta… o eso parecía. Sapphire suspiró débilmente y decidió regresar con sus amigas, las que le quedaban, dio unos cuantos pasos pero luego se detuvo sin dar la vuelta para hablar con Nicolás.

"¿Quién dice que estaré segura contigo…?" Sapphire no espero respuesta de Nicolás y se fue, dejándolo solo.

Nicolás fue a buscar a Carlos entre los arbolas para enterarse que fue lo que paso, cuando lo encontró lo vio de rodillas frente a dos cuerpos muertos, Carlos parecía estar llorando en silencio.

"Trate de evitarlo… trate de evitarlo…" susurraba una y otra vez.

Nicolás pidió una explicación porque vio que Carlos tenía la pistola en su mano y pensó que él lo había hecho. "L-La chica… ya se estaba convirtiendo… le iba a disparar pero su padre dijo que él lo haría…" Carlos se limpiaba sus lágrimas "le di la pistola… y… se disparó a sí mismo" Carlos soltó el llanto de nuevo.

Minutos después Nicolás regresó con su compañero, pidió que subieran de nuevo a la camioneta para marcharse al campamento, si es que lograban llegar, todos se preguntaron dónde estaba el padre de Esmeralda pero Nicolás evitó entrar en detalles.

Sapphire antes de subir a la camioneta hecho un vistazo hacia arriba, para encontrarse con otra noche estrellada como la que vio cuando se encontraba con Ruby, esa noche donde se quedaron despiertas observando el cielo nocturno y contando sobre ellas, por un momento deseo volver a ese momento, un buen momento que ella no aprovecho, Lapis llamó a Sapphire para que subiera haciéndola regresar a su realidad.

~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o

"¿Qué te paso Amatista?" Jasper al fin rompió el silencio que atormentaba a dentro de la camioneta de Greg.

"¿No es obvio? Tratando de salvar mi trasero… y de paso salve a Blue…" Contestó Amatista aun guardando su sentido de humor "¿Salvaste a Blue? ¿Y dónde está?" volvió a preguntar su amiga Jasper.

"Emmm… creo que Nicolás se las llevo" Amatista recordó. "Sapphire fue con ellas, ella está bien" Amatista volteo a ver a su amiga para informarle, Ruby soltó un gran suspiro de alivio, su gran temor que la atormentaba en su pecho se calmó, ella estaría a salvo, el único problema sería si la volvería a ver.

"Ella quería regresar por ti" Amatista volvió a hablar, "¿Y quién más venia contigo?" Pregunto Peridot "Emmn, Rose, Lapis, Sapphire y las hermanitas" contentó

"¿A dónde habrán ido?" Preguntó Greg mientras conducía.

"¡OHHH!" exclamó Peridot asustando a todos, saco su radio a activo el botón que encendía la pantallita "Ellas siguen bien, según esto… siguen activas, podemos hablarles y preguntar dónde están"

" _ **A todos los sobrevivientes… aquí sigue comunicando Ronaldo, no tenemos nueva información sobre que causo toda esta apocalipsis… pero, tenemos nueva información de ellos… Descubrimos que los zombies atacan cualquier cosa viva, no importa si sea un animal o un humano, parecen que son ciegos pero pueden ver luces brillantes, ponemos como ejemplo el fuego o luces blancas demasiado brillantes. Tienen un oído muy desarrollado, pueden escuchar los latidos del corazón y así los pueden encontrar, pero para evitar eso… podría confundirlos haciendo otro ruido… una distracción… y pues ya saben lo demás… son lentos, tontos y pa-**_

 _ **-BOOOM- *interferencias***_

" _ **pero que…" *sonidos de disparos***_

" _ **¡Ronaldo! Están atacando… -BOOOM- "hay que irnos… La Aut- *interferencias***_

Se terminó la trasmisión…

Acto seguido Greg apago su radio, todos tenían cara de asustados y todos pensaron lo mismo… El campamento pudo haber pasado a la historia.

~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o

El sol ya había aparecido y Greg no sabía a donde se dirigía, tal vez ya no habría un campamento seguro y estaba desesperado por encontrar a las demás, empezó a sentirse cansado y sentía que en cualquier momento se quedaría dormido, se frenó a un lado del camino para pedir relevo a una de sus amigas para que el pudiera descansar y Jasper fue la que se ofreció a seguir manejando.

Mientras se bajaban para intercambiar lugares y aprovechando para estirar el cuerpo, algo los salió entre los árboles. Tres chicos bien armados, apuntando sus armas hacia el grupo de amigos.

"Vaya, vaya…" dijo uno de ellos "Estamos buscando a unas personas y encontramos otras" se puso de frente hacia Ruby sin dejar de apuntarla con el arma "¿Qué diablos les paso?" volvió a hablar "se ve que han pasado por un mal momento"

Ruby se estaba controlando en no soltarle un puñetazo a la cara al chico, porque sabía que no le convenía.

"Supongo que no han visto a dos chicas… altas… una demasiado flaca y otra… media gordita pero fuerte… Necesitamos a esos pesos muertos. Y si no dicen nada, me temo que ustedes tomaran su lugar…" Nadie contestaba.

"Bueno… como na-"el chico fue interrumpido por una flecha que atravesó su cabeza cayendo muerto a los pies de Ruby, todos dieron un pequeño brinco y se escuchó un grito de Peridot.

Los compañeros del chico espesaron a observar a todos lados para encontrar al responsable de esto pero no encontraron nada ya que al mismo tiempo llegaron otras dos flechas, dándole a uno en el pecho y al otro en la cabeza, dejándolos muertos. Todos se quedaron congelados al ver tal escena

"Creo que voy a vomitar" Jasper corrió entre los árboles para vomitar.

Ruby volteó a ver a todos lados para ver alguna señal y entre los arboles salió corriendo una chica y atrás de ella la otra pero no estaba tan apurada como su compañera.

"¿Se encuentran bien?" El chico no mentía cuando dijo que era alta y delgada, Ruby calculo que podría ser un poco más alta que Rose, o hasta del mismo tamaño talvez.

"Wooow ¿Tu hiciste eso?" dijo Amatista con entusiasmo

"Je… si" le contestó

"Viejo… ¿acaso tienes idea de lo que acabas de hacer?" Su compañera atrás de ella dijo mientras miraba los cuerpos y recuperaba las flechas.

"¿Qué...? Ahhh… lo olvide" dijo con una pequeña sonrisa.

"Bueno, ya que nos perjudicaste a todos… por lo menos debemos de presentarnos… Soy Sugalite" dijo su compañera.

"Y yo soy… Ópalo" Ópalo les dio una gran sonrisa. Las dos chicas eran altas, la delgada tenía su cabello agarrado en una cola de caballo y sus ojos eran de un color gris claro casi azul, tenía una nariz parecida a la de Pearl pero no tanto y de su cuello colgaba una piedra brillante, probablemente llevaban el mismo nombre. Sugalite tenía perforaciones en el labio y orejas, su cabello era largo y desordenado teñido de un morado casi negro, se veía que su estilo era muy rebelde ya que su ropa estaba rasgada de manera 'cool', usaba unos lentes de sol del mismo estilo y de su muñeca colgaba una enorme cadena larga que en la punta había juntado muchos candados haciendo como si fuera una bola de demolición y ya tenía señales que la había utilizado en varias ocasiones.

"Soy Amatista" Amatista fue la primera en presentarse.

"Nos gustaría escuchar sus nombres pero hay que huir" Dijo Sugalite "Oh, cierto" acordó Ópalo. "¿Podemos ir en su camioneta?"

"Claro, salvaron nuestras vidas" dijo Ruby, "Pero… ¿Huir de qué?" preguntó.

Sugalite y Ópalo se miraron entre sí en silencio hasta que Ópalo decidió contestar "Malachite"

~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o

Habían pasado varias horas y la camioneta militar al fin se había quedado sin gasolina, para su suerte quedaron cerca de una pequeña fábrica de telas abandonada, todos bajaron y se dirigieron hacia ella caminando, cuando estaban a punto de entrar al estacionamiento escucharon como si un carro frenara violentamente atrás de la fábrica. Los militares se pusieron alerta y decidieron ir a investigar, se estaban acercando a una entrada pero después escucharon voces dentro del edificio

"¿Estás segura que los escondieron aquí?"

"¡Si! Eso puedo recordarlo"

"Ya no confió en tu memoria, es pésima"

Carlos y Nicolás se estaban preparando para entrar pero luego escucharon pasos fuera del edificio acercándose al estacionamiento, parecía que los desconocidos eran más de uno. Rápido fueron con Rose y los demás para ocultarlos atrás de un auto viejo y abandonado para protegerlos, estaban listos para cualquier amenaza.

Lapis se asomó por una de las ventanas rotas del auto y miro de quien se trataba, pues así de la nada salió Peridot con su radio maldiciendo en voz baja y atrás de ella apareció Jasper

"¿¡Peridot!?" Dijo Lapis alertando a sus amigas para asomarse también, Nicolás percato esto y detuvo el fuego. Luego salió Greg con amatista que están ayudando a Lars, que parecía enfermo. Sadie fue la primera en salir para ver a su novio, acto seguido también Rose lo hizo.

Todos salieron y se reencontraron, las únicas que no estaban tan felices eran Pearl y Sapphire, pues ellas tenían la esperanza de ver a la persona que más les importaba, a Sapphire le dio un mini infarto cuando parecía que vio a Ruby, pero en realidad era Cherry y ella ya se estaba imaginando lo peor. De repente salió Amatista y Pearl inmediatamente se soltó a llorar de alivio, Amatista solo se empezó a reír y se acercó lentamente a Pearl.

Sapphire ya no aguantaba el dolor que tenía en su corazón y sentía como sus ojos se empezaban a llenar de ese líquido salado, se cruzó de brazos y miro al suelo sintiendo como si su mundo se desplomara. De reojo miró de nuevo hacia arriba para luego regresar su vista al suelo y caminar lentamente, y cuando lo hizo no noto que otra persona salió de atrás del edificio, Sapphire tardó en reaccionar que esa silueta se le hacía conocida, alzo de nuevo la vista y ahí estaba, la Ruby por la que tanto quería volver a ver, estaba parada un poco lejos de ella solo esperando a que notara su presencia. Cuando al fin lo hizo Ruby sonrió un poco y saludo de lejos con la mano, Sapphire sin darse cuenta que sus lágrimas ya corrían por sus mejillas se echó a correr sin pensarlo, fue demasiada rápida ya que en cuestión de segundos la alcanzo y se lanzó de nuevo hacia ella, pero esta vez el abrazo tendría algo extra ya que cuando sus cuerpos chocaron haciendo que Ruby se callera de espaldas 'de nuevo', Sapphire planto un beso en sus labios. Duraron así un momento hasta que recordaron que necesitaban respirar.

"Supongo que esto es un 'si' a lo que me tenías que decir hoy ¿no?" dijo Ruby con una sonrisa y limpiando con su pulgar las lágrimas de Sapphire.

Sapphire recordó a lo que se refería y la verdad lo había olvidado "No…" Sapphire se rio "Es solo un beso" y de nuevo beso a Ruby olvidando todo y todos a su alrededor.

.

.

.

.

.

.

 _ **NOTAS:**_ _ **Siento mucho que este algo corto :c PERO por eso actualizare más rápido. He estado ocupada por la escuela, pero tengo mis tiempos libres para escribir ;) sugerencias, críticas y esas cosas son siempre bienvenidas.**_


	7. Chapter 7

_**NOTAS:**_ _ **Me alegra mucho que les guste esta historia tanto como a mi ;) ahora más porque al fin llegare a la parte que he estado esperando tanto en escribir (mua jajajajaja) esto se pondrá mucho mejor**_

 **Capítulo 7: PESO MUERTO**

Mientras todos estaban centrados en sus reencuentros, Ópalo y Sugalite se encontraban dentro del edificio debatiendo sobre lo que 'ocasionó' la mala memoria de Ópalo.  
"Estamos en un gran problema" Dijo Sugalite mientras recogían unas mochilas ocultas en el lugar  
"¿A qué te refieres? Ya tenemos la mejor parte de las armas de Malachite, eso es-"  
"¡No! Eso no..." interrumpió su amiga, "Estás personas... Van a ser una gran carga para nosotras"  
"¿Por? No te preocupes, podremos escapar" dijo Ópalo dirigiéndose a la puerta para salir con sus nuevos amigos.  
"Ópalo escucha" Empezó Sugalite un poco molesta "no van a sobrevivir mucho tiempo"  
"Bueno... a veces hay que jugársela" Opalo hizo una pequeña pausa "Después consideraremos eso" y Opalo salió del edificio dejando a Sugalite sola con sus gruñidos.  
Cuando las dos salieron no fueron recibidas con una buena bienvenida, Carlos y Nicolás fueron los primeros en apuntar sus armas hacia ellas, Opalo no tardó en alzar las manos en señal de rendición pero Sugalite se les puso más en frente.  
"Quita tú asquerosa arma de mi cara, intentó de soldado de quinta" Sugalite le gritó a Nicolás, Carlos, que estaba apuntando hacia Opalo, al ver como insultaban a su compañero, cambio de posesión para ahora apuntarle también a Sugalite. Amatista y los demás que se encontraban con ellas antes de llegar aquí se dieron cuenta de la situación y fueron al rescate. Amatista llegó primero y se puso en medio de la discusión  
"¡HEY! Tranquilos, vienen con nosotros" Amatista alzó las manos y atrás de ella estaba Sugalite con ganas de patear el trasero de los soldados pero fue interrumpida por Jasper y Greg.  
"Dile a tus amiguitos 'Pantalones ajustados' que no vuelvan a apuntarme con lo único grande que tienen..." Seguía hablando Sugalite que estaba siendo tranquiliza por Jasper, Carlos y Nicolás se miraron entre sí con el seño fruncido y volvieron a ver a Sugalite que también sintió su mirada de los dos "Si, y me refiero a sus armas"  
Amatista no pudo aguantar la risa por la indirecta que les envío Sugalite "Ayyy... esta chica es muy genial" dijo Amatista y sólo se ganó una mirada de Pearl.  
"Todo el mundo tranquilo" habló Ruby por encima de todos "Ellas son Opalo y Sugalite, en pocas palabras... nos salvaron la vida hace unos momentos"  
"¿Qué? ¿Qué paso?" Preguntó preocupada Sapphire.  
Cuando Ruby abrió la boca para responder se escucharon disparos a lo lejos, no tan cerca de ellos por supuesto, y por eso la reacción de todos no fue tan grave.  
"Parece que el juego comenzó" dijo Sugalite tomando de nuevo las mochilas.  
"Ruby, tememos que irnos ya" Opalo dijo mientras corrían de nuevo a la camioneta.  
"¿A dónde creen que van?" Preguntó Carlos molesto "Nos quedaremos aquí a esperar ayuda del campamento, estoy seguro de que mandaran ayuda de part-"  
"Ese lugar ya no existe" interrumpió Cherry, "no se ustedes... pero yo me voy con Sugalite" después de decir eso, se fue a buscar a sus nuevas compañeras.  
"Ruby..." dijo Sapphire "¿Que está pasando?"  
Ruby tomó ambas manos de Sapphire mientras la miraba donde se suponía que estaban sus ojos, pero ella sólo veía el flequillo azul.  
"Sapph... tenemos que irnos, este lugar no es seguro"  
Se escucharon de nuevo los disparos, esta vez mucho más cerca.  
"¡Vámonos!" Gritó Peridot.  
"Les contaré en el camino" dijo Ruby mientras tomó la mano de Sapphire y se dirigían a la camioneta  
"¡No espera!" Alcanzó a gritar Amatista "En la camioneta de Greg ya no vamos a caber. Ya se fueron Greg, Rose, Opalo, Sugalite y también Cherry"  
Ruby se detuvo al ver que tenía razón y después se dio cuenta que hasta Jasper y Peridot ya no se encontraban.  
"Hay que ir en la camioneta militar" dijo Amatista  
"Vamos rápido" dijo Ruby.  
Mientras se subían y rápido Amatista fue a avisarles que estarían en la otra camioneta, Ruby notó que Sadie y Lars estaban muy distantes, después de ayudar a Sapphire a subir, se acercó a ellos.  
"¿Esta todo bien?" Fue lo primero que dijo Ruby cuando se acercó, vio Sadie que estaba muy preocupada y Lars estaba muy pálido. Hubo un momento de silencio hasta que Sadie miró a Lars y le susurró "Tenemos que decírselo"  
Lars trató de protestar pero un ataque de tos lo detuvo.  
"¿Decirme que...?" Dijo Ruby en tono normal  
Sadie la miró y suspiró "Lars... esta mordido"  
Ruby se quedó congelada sin saber que hacer o que decir, estuvo así un momento hasta que por fin algo salió de su boca "¿Desde cuándo...?"  
"Desde el campamento" dijo muy débilmente Lars "Cuando el idiota de Greg me empujó hacia los zombies... ¡Por su culpa estoy así!"  
"No, pero... ¡¿desde cuantas horas...!? Ya no hay mucho tiempo para que-"  
"Ruby" alguien gritó  
Ruby reconoció la voz que la llamaba, cuando volteo vio a Sapphire esperándola arriba de la camioneta y recordó en la otra situación en la que se encontraba. Se tomó de sus risos con desesperación de no saber qué hacer sobre esto y se ponía nerviosa, se quejó por un momento hasta que al fin 'con mala gana' decidió algo.  
"Vámonos... cuando pase... yo me encargaré" dijo sin mirar a ninguno de los dos, Sadie entendía la situación pero aún así le pidió algo.  
"Por favor... no le diga a nadie... sólo di que está enfermo"  
Ruby sólo asintió con la cabeza como ayudó a Lars a levantarse para así más rápido salir de ahí.  
Todos ya estaban arriba y sólo esperaban a Amatista que la vieron correr hacia ellos  
"Sólo sigan la camioneta de Greg" Gritó, y después de subió rápido a la parte de atrás como le dio dos golpes indicando que ya arrancarán.  
"¿Esta camioneta... antes de que era?" Preguntó Amatista mientras se sentaba enfrente de Pearl y mirando alrededor  
"Nicolás había dicho que antes era para transportar caballos o artillería pesada" dijo Lapis que también se encontraba con ellos. Amatista observaba hasta que miró hacia arriba provocando que su fleco que estaba a la mitad de su cara, se fuera a un lado, dejando expuesto su otro ojo  
"¡Amatista!" Le gritó Pearl, Amatista dio un salto del susto como Pearl se acercó a ella tomando su rostro  
"¿Que demonios te paso? ¿Por qué no me dijiste antes? ¿Estás bien?" Dijo Pearl exaltada. Amatista olvidó las heridas que se le habían hecho mientras escapaba del campamento, tenía un fuerte golpe en la frente que había dejado todo un camino de sangre hasta la barbilla y en los lugares donde su ropa estaba rasgada, tenía varios raspones.  
"Oh... lo olvidé, no te preocupes... viviré" Amatista dijo para tranquilizar a Pearl.  
"Nada de eso, déjame limpiarte toda esa sangre" Pearl buscó por la camioneta y no encontró nada, se acercó a la parte de adelante para preguntarle a los militares si tenían un botiquín de primeros auxilios.  
"¿Tú te encuentras bien?" Sapphire le preguntó a Ruby que se encontraba a un lado de ella.  
"Ahora ya lo estoy..." dijo Ruby mientras se acercaba a Sapphire chocando hombro con hombro. "Tenía miedo de ya no volverte a ver"  
"Yo también" dijo Sapphire mientras ponía su cabeza en el hombro de Ruby. "Estuve tan preocupada que ya no sabía-"  
"Shh... Tranquila Sapph..." Ruby la interrumpió mientas pasaba su brazo por atrás de la cabeza de Sapphire y abrazarla "Ahora estoy aquí"  
Se quedaron así por un momento muy cómodo hasta que Pearl volvió a hablar mientras limpiaba las heridas de Amatista.  
"Entonces Ruby... ¿Qué era lo que nos tenías que decir?"  
Tomó un gran suspiro para empezar la historia.  
"Emmm... estas chicas... Opalo y Sugalite... Pertenecían a un grupo de sobrevivientes que no eran tan buenos..." comenzó Ruby "Bueno, ya... lo diré rápido. El que estaba al mando del grupo, tomaba este 'Apocalipsis' como un juego de vídeo... sólo se la pasaba matando a los zombies y reuniendo gente para... usarlos de carnada" Nadie comprendía lo que trataba de decir Ruby y eso la ponía nerviosa "Si... emm"  
"Esta persona mata a gente por diversión" Amatista la ayudó "Toma a sobreviviente y si los ve muy débiles, los ocupa como anzuelo para matar zombies... por diversión"  
"Opalo y Sugalite escaparon porque en realidad 'Malachite' estaba perdiendo la cabeza" dijo Ruby  
"Además... en su intento de huida, Sugalite mató a alguien muy cercano a Malachite y ahora las andan siguiendo..." Amatista término de decir  
"¿Y por qué diablos la están ayudando si el problema es sólo con ella?" Preguntó Lapis. "Nos están condenando a todos" esto último incómodo a todos los que estaban en la camioneta, hasta Sapphire se separó un poco de Ruby, tal vez porque la idea la asustaba.  
"¡No! Ese es el otro punto" rápido dijo Ruby "Ellas saben dónde ir"  
"Algo malo paso en el campamento... lo estábamos escuchando en la radio hasta que algo los atacó..." dijo Amatista "Se empezaron a escuchar disparos y explosiones... hasta que la transmisión se cortó"  
"Ya no hay campamento... "dijo Sapphire.  
"Eso parece" contestó Amatista."Por eso debemos de estar con Opalo y Sugalite" a continuación hubo un silencio abrumador, todos estaban en shock al saber que una personas demente los estaba siguiendo y que ya no había ningún lugar seguro, estarían huyendo todo el tiempo.  
El silencio se rompió hasta que sonó una radio que Peridot había construido  
"Ja... ¡funciona! Te lo dije"  
Se escuchó la voz de Peridot en la radio de Pearl.  
"¿Hay alguien ahí?" Habló Peridot en la radio  
"Si, aquí estamos, ¿Que sucede?" Respondió Pearl  
"Genial, dijo Sugalite que haremos una parada en unos... ¿condominios...? Cerca de aquí, ya que se está haciendo de noche y según ella, Malachite no conoce ese lugar y no acostumbra a salir en la noche sin carnadas que ofrecer... espera... ya le contaron sobre Malachite ¿no?"  
"Si, Peridot. Ya lo sabemos" respondió de nuevo Pearl.  
"Genial, les avisaré cuando estemos cerca" Peridot dijo cuando al fin se cortó la transmisión.  
~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~  
Durante los próximos momentos nadie hablaba, todos descansaban y algunos dormían lo que no habían dormido antes de la masacre, eso incluye obviamente a Amatista y hasta Blue, que se quedó dormida a un lado de Pearl, mientras ella hablaba muy tranquilamente con Lapis, Sadie y Lars seguían distantes por obvias razones pero aún podías ver como a Lars toser con el tiempo, Ruby jugaba con la venda que tenía envuelta en su mano y la quito para ver como seguía su herida, y a un lado estaba Sapphire recargada en el hombro de Ruby, se dio cuenta de lo extraño que estaba Lars y Sadie pero no le prestó mucha atención ya que se empezaba a quedar dormida.  
"¿Porque no duermes un poco?" Dijo Ruby que se dio cuenta de ello "Vamos, yo te cuido"  
"Ya no recuerdo la última vez que pude dormir bien" dijo Sapphire con una pequeña sonrisa  
"Yo no duermo bien desde que todo esto empezó" confesó Ruby, "Hagamos otro trato... yo trataré de dormir si tú también lo haces"  
"Siempre me agradan tus tratos" Sapphire se rió un poco "Pero este lugar no es muy cómodo"  
"Tengo una idea" dijo Ruby mientras se colocaba atrás de Sapphire "Recárgate sobre mí, yo seré tu almohada" dijo Ruby. Sapphire se sonrojo un poco por la oferta pero no pudo protestar, mientras se acomodada en ella, sintió los fuertes brazos de Ruby envolviéndola por la espalda como si también fuera una manta, una manta que la hacía sentir segura.  
"Te abrazo para que te sientas cálida..." Ruby hizo una pausa "Y para que sepas que estaré aquí cuidándote"  
Sapphire jamás se había sentido tan cómoda en su vida, por ella, se quedaría así hasta el fin de los tiempos. Inclino la cabeza hacia atrás para plantar un beso en la mejilla de Ruby, y Ruby se lo devolvió pero ella se lo plantó en la frente, Sapphire suspiró profundo mientras que sus frentes se quedaron juntas para luego quedarse dormidas, no pasó mucho tiempo para que Sapphire se quedará dormida, pero Ruby se quedó ahí, disfrutando del sonido que hacia Sapphire mientras respiraba y admirando la hermosa vista que tenía de ella.  
Pero siempre llega la hora de despertar...  
~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~  
"Ya me aburrí" dijo Jasper que se encontraba en la camioneta de Greg.  
"Voy a llamar a Amatista" tomó su radio y trato de sincronizar con el radio de Amatista, no tenía mucha práctica ya que le llamó a Lapis  
 _"Hola..."_ Lápiz escuchó que su radio empezó a sonar "¿ _A fuerzas tengo que decir 'cambio'?_ " Parece que le preguntó a Peridot ya que su voz se escuchó en el fondo, pero no se llegaba a escuchar lo que le contestó _"Ayy... bueno, bueno..."_  
"¿Hola...?" Lapis contestó  
 _"¡Oh! Hola Lapis, ¿qué tal están por ahí?"_ Jasper preguntó y en el fondo se escuchó a Peridot saludando también a Lapis  
"Shhhh... No griten, aquí algunos están dormidos" Lapis dijo hablando un poco más bajo.  
 _"Déjame adivinar... Amatista está dormida..."_  
"Si, y Blue... y hasta parece que Ruby y Sapphire también" Lapis contestó "Ayyy... deberían de verlas, se ven tan lindas juntas... me dan diabetes"  
 _"Jajaja ¿en serio? Demonios eso quiero verlo. Peridot, ¿esta cosa puede tomar fotos?"_ _  
_ _"¿¡Que!? ¿Querías que también le pusiera Bluetooth o qué? Si quieres le pongo Wi-fi"_ Peridot se burló en el fondo. _"¿Puedes hacer eso?"_ Jasper preguntó. _"Obviamente no tarada"_ Peridot y los demás que estaban con ella se empezaron a reír. Lapis y Pearl que se encontraban escuchando, también trataban de aguantarse la risa.  
"Obviamente no puedo mandar fotos" dijo Lapis "Pero sólo diré que... están sentadas... bueno no, no sé jaja. Están de cucharita, parece que Sapphire ocupó a Ruby como cama y manta, ya que están muy abrazados"  
 _"¡Al fin!"_ Se escuchó a Jasper "Después de tanto tiempo, al fin se hacen caso."  
"¡Sí! No tienes idea de cuánto esperábamos esto" Lapis habló tratando de no alzar mucho la voz  
 _"¿Y ya es oficial?"_ Preguntó Jasper "Pues... aún no lo sé. Sólo se dieron un beso pero no han dicho nada" Lapis contestó  
 _"Cuando ya sea oficial, hay que celebrar_ " se escuchó a Cherry del otro lado de la radio. " _Espera, ¿Quien y quien?"_ Se escuchó a Opalo también. _"Ruby y Sapphire, se tienen ganas desde hace tres años o más_ " Jasper le dijo.  
 _"Owww... espera, ¿ganas de qué?"_ Opalo preguntó. _"Jaja, se gustan y tal vez ya sean pareja, pero aún no lo sabemos"_ Jasper dijo  
Lapis se rió un poco hasta que alguien cerca de ella aclaró su garganta, pero en voz baja. "Oh, Ruby... despertarte" Lapis susurró  
"No estaba dormida" Ruby le contestó. Lapis río nerviosamente pero aprovechó para preguntarle sobre su situación, "¿Ya están saliendo? Porque tu hermana quiere hacer fiesta"  
Ruby se sonrojó un poco y miró a Sapphire para asegurarse que seguía dormida. "Emm... no sé" Ruby susurró "supongo que aún no"  
Lapis dio un suspiro y le informó a Jasper, que se empezó a quejar desde el otro lado de la radio, Ruby no puso atención ya que Sapphire empezó a respirar rápido en el cuello de Ruby.  
"¿Sapph...?" Ruby se empezó a preocupar.  
"Sapphire"  
"¡Sapphire!"  
Sapphire se levantó de golpe asustada.  
"¿Tuviste una pesadilla?" Ruby le preguntó. Sapphire miró a todos los lados y después sólo asintió con la cabeza mientras se tranquilizaba "¿Quieres hablar de ello?" Ruby la volvió a abrazar para que se volviera a acostar sobre ella y Sapphire acepto la oferta.  
"No..." Sapphire le contestó, volvió a mirar alrededor y vio a Lapis y Pearl hablar con la radio y todos los demás estaban dormidos, volvió a ver a Sadie y Lars que también parecían dormidos. "A Lars... lo mordieron... ¿verdad?" Sapphire susurró sin dejar de ver a Lars.  
"Me temo que si" Ruby susurró demasiado bajo.  
Ruby empezó a sentir como la respiración de Sapphire se cortaba y cuando la volteó a ver se dio cuenta que había empezado a llorar. "¿Q-Que pasa? No, no llores" Ruby tomó la cara de Sapphire para mirarla de frente, su flequillo se había movido un poco y podía ver sólo un ojo azul que ahora estaba rojo por su llanto.  
"Si atacaron el campamento... significa..." Sapphire no podía completar una oración "Mis padres..." y se soltó a llorar más fuerte, pero tratando de no advertir a sus otros amigos que ella estaba llorando, que estaban muy ocupados en su radio. Trató de tranquilizarse un poco para poder hablar "M-Mis padres... están muertos..." Ruby en este punto ya no sabía qué hacer o que decir, porque si, habían atacado el campamento y hasta ahora no habían dado señales de vida "Estaría mejor si estuviesen muertos" Sapphire dijo mientras se limpiaba las lágrimas con su mano y Ruby la abrazo fuerte.  
"¿Por que las personas harían eso...?" Preguntó Sapphire un poco más tranquila "Matarse unos a otros"  
"No todas las personas son buenas... o tal vez... matan para proteger a las personas que quieren" Ruby le contestó  
"¿Tú harías eso?" Sapphire le preguntó mientras volvía a acomodar su flequillo azul, Ruby se quedó un momento en silencio "Si... si lo haría" contestó.  
"Eso está mal... ¿no?"  
"Tú sabes que en estos momentos eso ya no tiene sentido... ¿no? Sólo hay que sobrevivir" Ruby le contestó "Estoy haciendo muchas preguntas estúpidas" suspiró Sapphire mientras se alejaba un poco de Ruby. "No, está bien. También... no es lo mismo matar un zombie que matar a una persona." Dijo Ruby.  
"Es lo mismo, supongo... de todos modos eso no me hace sentir bien" confesó Sapphire  
"Bueno, ¿qué te puedo decir para que te sientas mejor?" Dijo Ruby  
Sapphire hizo una pequeña pausa "Que nunca vas a dejarme..."  
"Nunca haré tal cosa... te lo prometo" Después de que Ruby le dijera eso, Sapphire la volvió a abrazar. "Trato hecho"  
~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~

Después de una hora, Peridot les volvió a hablar por la radio, diciéndole que ya estaban cerca del lugar donde según Sugalite estarían a salvo. Era un condominio lleno de casas que lucían exactamente igual, en fila hasta donde terminaba la comunidad.  
"¿Esto es una broma verdad...?" Dijo Peridot por una de las ventanas de la camioneta.  
Pues cuando se asomaron, vieron que el lugar no tenía nada de seguro, estaba infestado de zombies, tal vez los originales dueños de las casas que no lograron escapar, a mitad de la calle estaba escrito con pintura blanca "ayuda" pero en cualquier ángulo se podía ver que todos murieron y el problema fue que no se mantuvieron muertos.  
"Sugalite..." habló Cherry, preocupada y pensando que esta era una pésima idea.  
"Créanme, quien vendría a un lugar infestado de zombies. Además... les dije que Malachite no se acerca a lugares así sin sus armas o sus pesos muertos. Extremos bien" dijo Sugalite  
Todos los de la camioneta se le quedaron viendo porque sabían que esto sería suicidio, Peridot habló por la radio para informar a los de la otra camioneta, que también decían que era una mala idea, se detuvieron a buena distancia de la entrada al condominio para observar y armar un buen plan.  
"¿Estás loca verdad? Este lugar está infestado de zombies" dijo Carlos  
"Lo podemos controlar" Sugalite dijo sin importancia "los zombies son lentos y tontos, podemos evitarlos"  
"¿Y si no?" Volvió a preguntar  
"Y si no..." Sugalite los miró a todos "Ja, el. El nos ayudará" dijo señalando a Lars  
"¿¡Que!?" Dijo Lars, "Por favor, se te nota que ya estás más muerto que vivo, tú literal eres un peso muerto, ya estás mordido" contestó Sugalite.  
"¿Perdón?" Dijo Pearl "¿Has estado mordido todo el tiempo?"  
"¡Oye! Pudiste habernos puesto en peligro" se quejó Lapis "Pero no lo hizo" defendió Sadie  
"Como sea... tú, entra allí y distrae a los zombies" Sugalite fríamente ordenó  
"¡No lo haré!" Dijo débilmente Lars  
"¿Por qué? Desde la hora en que te mordieron estas muerto" Sugalite fue muy directa, pero era verdad, según lo que sabían era que no podría ver cura para esto.  
"Ni creas que haremos esto" comentó Nicolás. "Perfecto, entonces vete y espera a que Malachite te mate, yo por lo menos quiero vivir un poco más" Sugalite dijo "alguien menos de quien preocuparse"  
"¡Sugalite!" Le gritó Opalo, lo que hizo que se ganará una mirada intimidante aún cuando llevaba los lentes de sol puestos.  
"Bien... tú ganas..." al fin dijo Sugalite "sólo nos ayudarás si los vas a distraer y cuando entremos a una casa... iré a buscarte..."  
"¿Y cómo estaré seguro de que me perseguirán?" Preguntó Lars  
"Tu sangre está fresca aún, eso les llamará la atención"  
"Iré contigo" Sadie dijo "No... prefiero que vayas a una casa que conmigo" dijo Lars, acto seguido empezaron a discutir 'como siempre' pero Opalo los interrumpió  
"¡Genial...! ahora... ¿en qué casa entraremos?"  
Todos observaron las casas y algunas tenían las puertas bloqueadas por escombros o algunas se veían que habría zombies adentro.  
"¿Ahí...?" Dijo Blue. Señaló a una casa que tenía la puerta abierta y lo que era su pedazo de jardín, había un coche volcado evitando que algunos zombies pudieran acercarse al lugar. "Eso es Blue P." Amatista alborotó la cabellera de Blue. "Bueno, todos listos para correr" advirtió Opalo mientras preparaba su arco "Lars... es tu turno, corre hacia ellos" Sugalite dijo.  
Lars entró lo más rápido que pudo y tiró unos botes de basura para hacer ruido, los zombies lo vieron y empezaron a seguirlo pero muy lento  
"Espera, las camionetas" comentó Greg.  
"Yo me encargo" dijo Peridot cuando se acercó al cofre de la camioneta de Greg y desconecto la batería, acto seguido hizo lo mismo con la camioneta militar "Nadie se las llevará si no sirven"  
"¡Eso es NEERRD!" Animó Amatista, antes de que pudiera decir algo Peridot, Sugalite les gritó que era hora, todos corrieron a la casa que había visto Blue y estaba un poco lejos de la entrada, los zombies más lentos que perseguían a Lars los vieron y comenzaron a seguirlos "No les hagan caso, sólo corran" dijo Opalo, se acercaron al auto que estaba en frente de la casa y cuando apenas se acercaron un poco más, una mano putrefacta salió de una de las ventanas tomando a Lapis del brazo, trato de sacarse el zombie de encima hasta que Opalo la salvó dándole un machetazo 'arma que sacó de las mochilas que traían'  
"Amm... tú, toma esto, nos ayudarás a despejar el lugar" Opalo le entregó un machete a Pearl "Pero yo no sé ocupar esto" dijo Pearl "No te preocupes, aprenderás" Opalo la tomó y se dirigieron al interior de la casa, "¿Espera, que hay de Lars?" Preguntó preocupada Rose.  
"Cierto... iré por el" dijo Sugalite mientras volvía a salir de la casa.  
La casa era grande y bien amueblada, aunque ahora era un desorden, Ruby miró por la casa y se encontró con fotografías de los dueños de la casa, una pequeña familia nuclear y hasta tenían un perro, pero el perro no estaba en la casa, Ruby se preguntó mientras subía las escaleras al segundo piso _'¿cómo le haría un perro en una situación como esta?'_ Abrió una habitación y no había nada, parecía cuarto de huéspedes porque sólo había una cama, una pequeña mesa y un televisor, eso sí, la decoración era agradable, volvió a cerrar la puerta y se dirigió a la otra puerta, cuando puso su mano en el pomo de la puerta algo molestó sus ojos, sus risos ya habían crecido demasiado llegando al punto de que le picaran los ojos, gruñó en voz baja mientras intentaba quitárselo de su vista y recordó que ya no tenía su famosa venda roja que llevaba todo el tiempo, la había olvidado en el campamento, ¿ahora qué será de Ruby sin su famosa venda? Ahora tendría que acostumbrarse a que sus risos nublaran su vista o que le picara los ojos. Ruby se rascaba los ojos mientras abría la puerta, parecía que era de los padres. Ya que vio una fotografía de ellos dos, adentro había otra puerta que parecía ser del cuarto de baño, se acercó para revisar, paso a un lado de la cama y de un enorme closet, apenas puso su mano en la puerta cuando de la nada se abre el closet dejando escapar a un zombie escondido allí, cuando Ruby volteó para defenderse, uno de sus malditos risos se metió a su ojo, haciendo que sacudiera la cabeza fuerte y cerrando los ojos rápido ocasionando que perdiera visión de lo que estaba pasando y el zombie la atacará, el zombie directamente fue hacia su cuello y Ruby para esquivarlo se movió hacia atrás chocando con la pared, intentó de buscar algo con que defenderse pero si se distraía un momento el zombie volvía a atacar, se conformó con solo tomarlo del cuello y cuando Ruby estuvo a punto de darle una patada, el zombie gruñó y cayó muerto a pies de Ruby, vio un horrible corte en la parte de atrás de la cabeza del zombie y cuando alzó la vista se encontró con Sapphire y tenía una daga ensangrentada en su mano.  
"¿Estas bien?" Sapphire se acercó a Ruby, Ruby sólo asintió con la cabeza "¿De dónde sacaste eso?" Ruby señaló la daga de Sapphire  
"Opalo me la dio" Sapphire le contestó.  
"Ja... me recuerda a la que enterraron en mi mano" río Ruby  
"No es gracioso" Sapphire le dio un golpe inocente en el brazo de Ruby "Es raro ver que un zombie pueda contigo" confesó Sapphire  
"No fue eso... El problema es que... mis risos ya crecieron demasiado y ahora molesta mis ojos" dijo Ruby  
"¿Que pasó con la venda roja que tenías?"  
"La deje en el campamento" Ruby dijo mientras miraba al suelo. Sapphire se acercó mientras guardaba su arma y tomó la cara de Ruby, haciendo a un lado sus rebeldes risos para mirar sus ojos  
"Que lástima... me encanta ver tus ojos..." susurró Sapphire  
"¿Acaso estas coqueteando conmigo?" Ruby se acercaba más a ella mirando los hermosos y gruesos labios de Sapphire  
"No realmente..." dijo Sapphire haciendo lo mismo.  
"Bueno... qué tal si hablamos de ese beso que-"  
"¿Interrumpo?" Cherry dijo recargada en la puerta haciendo que Ruby y Sapphire se separaran de golpe.  
"Dios... son asquerosamente lindos" río  
"¿Que quieres Cherry?" Dijo Ruby como guardaba sus ganas de golpear a su hermana.  
"Nada... sólo quería saber si estaban bien, y veo que si" río Cherry y cuando vio la mirada furiosa de su hermana, huyó del lugar.  
"Salgamos de aquí" dijo Sapphire mientras tomaba de la mano a Ruby y salieron de la habitación.  
En la parte de abajo ya se encontraban todos, a excepción de Sugalite y Lars, "hay un cadáver de un zombie arriba" informó Sapphire  
"Jasper, Greg... les toca, nosotras sacamos el que estaba en la sala" dijo Rose, ambos gruñeron y fueron a la parte de arriba. "Sapphire ven" Rose la llamó, ambas se dirigieron a la cocina dejando a Ruby con los demás, Ruby decidió explorar más la casa y salió al pateo trasero, se encontró con una escalera que iba hacia la azotea, decidió subir y mirar que tan infestado estaba el lugar.  
La azotea era un poco grande y desde ahí podías ver todas las demás casas de condominio, todas luciendo exactamente igual, cada azotea conectaban a la otra, con un pequeño salto podías pasar a la otra casa, Ruby perdió su vista mirando al horizonte hasta que alguien le habló.  
"¿Que haces aquí?" Sugalite preguntó desde la azotea de la casa vecina.  
"¿Tú qué haces ahí?... casi me da un infarto" dijo Ruby  
"Jaja, lo siento" Sugalite dio un salto para pasar a la casa donde se encontraba Ruby  
"¿No se supone que irías a buscar a Lars?" Preguntó Ruby  
"No iba a perder mi tiempo con el" Sugalite contestó "sólo dije que iría a buscarlo para que aceptará distraer a los zombies... pero en realidad no me iba a preocupar por él, ya estaba muerto"  
"Entonces... ¿¡sólo saliste para entrar a la otra casa!? Ni siquiera lo buscaste" le reclamó  
"Nah... ¿Para qué lo buscaría? De todas formas se iba a convertir, era sólo cuestión de tiempo" Sugalite dijo tranquila, como si no fuera tan grave dejar morir a alguien, que de todos modos iba a morir. "Sabes... deberías de aprender eso..." Sugalite le comentó

"Sólo preocúpate por las personas que tienen más posibilidad de vivir, los demás sólo son pesos muertos que arriesgarán tú vida y la de tu novia"  
Esas últimas palabras retumbaron en la cabeza de Ruby, pero, ¿cómo sabe quiénes son los pesos muertos?  
"¿Ruby?" Se escuchó en la parte de abajo  
"Vamos" dijo Sugalite mientras se iba a la escalera, Ruby se quedó ahí un momento pensando para luego ir detrás de la chica grande.  
~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~  
Ya se había hecho de noche y ellos seguían en la misma casa, todos estaban en la sala comiendo lo que habían encontrado en la casa, Opalo estaba haciendo preguntas para conocerse mejor entre ellos pero los quejidos de los zombies ponía un ambiente muy macabro, así que Amatista y Peridot empezaron a hacer chistes malos para quitar esa mala sensación, Pearl mientras se reía miró a Opalo, que estaba demasiado sería mirando a la gran ventana que estaba enfrente de ellos, ella pensó que a lo mejor estaría viendo estrellas y no le prestó mucha atención. Con el tema de Sadie... parece que lo tomó bien, pues ya sabía que se iba a morir, así que no se lo tomó muy a pecho, lo único malo fue que Sugalite le mintió diciéndole que si lo fue a buscar.  
"Ven acompáñame" Ruby tomó la mano de Sapphire y salieron de la sala, a nadie le tomo importancia, sólo le dieron espacio.  
Ruby llevo a Sapphire a la azotea para que tuvieran más privacidad y que nadie las pudieran interrumpir  
¿Porque me traes aquí?" Preguntó Sapphire  
"Bueno... siempre quise tener una 'cita' contigo" confesó Ruby  
Sapphire al escuchar la palabra "cita" la sonrojo pero estaba muy oscuro para que Ruby lo notará.  
"... ¿cita?... ¿No se supone que en una cita tienes que salir a algún lugar y pasarla bien?" Dijo Sapphire con una pequeña sonrisa.  
"Podemos pasarla bien" río Ruby "Además... ¿alguna vez imaginaste que alguien te invitaría a salir en medio de un Apocalipsis zombie? Es muy especial" Ruby tomó las manos de Sapphire, Sapphire sólo se rió ocasionando que su rubor fuera más fuerte  
"Demonios Ruby... que romántica eres" río Sapphire.  
"¿En serio? Pensé que estaba siendo una idiota" río Ruby como también lo hizo Sapphire mientras cubría su boca por su ataque de risa  
"Ruby... detente..." suspiró Sapphire. Se quedaron un momento en silencio mientras hacían lo que parecía un concurso de miradas, "Baila conmigo" Ruby rompió el silencio y tomó a Sapphire acercándose más a ella, Ruby la abrazo y se empezaron a mover de un lado a otro, Sapphire no aguantó más y se empezó a reír mientras ponía su cabeza en el hombro de Ruby.  
"Con los zombies gruñendo de fondo... que romántico" sonrió Sapphire  
"¿Verdad que si? No hay nada más romántico que bailar en la azotea de una casa abandonada rodeada de zombies" confesó Ruby, Sapphire volvió a reír y alzó su mirada para volver a ver a Ruby "Esta bien para una primera cita" confesó Sapphire  
"¿tú tienes planeado algo para la siguiente?" Preguntó Ruby.  
"No sé... ¿qué tal si tenemos una cuando una loca llamada Malachite intenta matarnos? Eso es muuyy romántico" río Sapphire  
"Eso no es gracioso" dijo Ruby pero aún así se rió.  
"Oh, por cierto." Sapphire se separó de Ruby y saco algo de su bolsillo "Te tengo un regalo" Sapphire sacó una bola de tela de franela roja con líneas azules, cuando la estiró tomo la forma de una venda. "Espero que sirva"  
"Jaja... me acabas de salvar la vida" confesó Ruby mientras tomaba su pequeño obsequio  
"Ese era el trato ¿no?" Dijo Sapphire mientras veía como Ruby se ponía su nueva venda "Gracias Sapph" Ruby la tomó de la cintura y se acercó a ella, en respuesta Sapphire envolvió sus brazos en el cuello de Ruby para así darle el beso que tanto ha esperado volver a dárselo. Disfrutaron del momento con besos lentos llenos de afecto, convirtiendo de esta cita, la mejor de toda la historia.  
~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~  
 _ ***Interferencias**_ *  
 _ **"Malachite... los encontré..."**_ _ **  
**_ _ **"Están en una casa abandonada de un condominio... *PSSSS* tengo a la mira a unos... estoy en una casa enfrente de ellos con un rifle listo *PSSSS* ¿qué quiere que haga?"**_ _ **  
**_ _ **"..."**_ _ **  
**_ _ **"Ummm..."**_ _ **  
**_ _ **"..."**_ _ **  
**_ _ **"Tira a matar"**_ **  
** **...** **  
** **...** **  
** **...** **  
** _ **-PUM-**_


	8. Chapter 8

_**NOTAS:**_ _ **La canción que aparece es la canción de Wall-E (la alegre, no la lenta y romántica) y**_ **si, escribiré una escena de ruby y sapphire teniendo un buen momento… pero todo a su tiempo, de todos modos avisare un capitulo antes.**

 **Capítulo 8:** **EL ULTIMO BUEN MOMENTO**

 **"Tira a matar"**

...  
 _ **-PUM-**_ _ **  
**_ ***sonido de ventana rompiéndose***  
Ruby y Sapphire se separaron de golpe al escuchar el disparo, abajo parecía que todos estaban discutiendo o gritando  
"¿De dónde salió eso?" Preguntó Sapphire mirando en todas direcciones,  
"Vámonos" Ruby tomó a Sapphire y se dirigieron a las escaleras.  
"¡Demonios!" Gritó Sugalite, "Eso vino de la casa de enfrente. Tenemos que ir a revisar"  
"Nos encontraron" comentó Opalo  
En ese momento llegaron Ruby y Sapphire y vieron el desastre en el que estaba, Rose estaba presionando el hombro ensangrentado de Sadie, parecía que ella había recibido el disparo, Lapis intentaba tranquilizar a Sadie que estaba demasiado asustada, Rose le estaba gritando a Peridot para que la ayudará a revisar si la bala estaba aún en el hombro de Sadie o había salido. Los demás estaban con Sugalite discutiendo sobre salir a esta hora de la noche a la otra casa para revisar si el tipo seguía ahí  
"¿Que demonios paso?" Gritó Ruby  
"Mientras tú jugabas al enamorado 'alguien' disparó desde la otra casa" dijo Jasper un poco molesta. Ruby no tomó con calma ese tono de voz de Jasper, parecía como si la estaba culpando o por lo menos así lo sintió.  
"¿Disculpa? No veo nada de malo tener mi propio espacio" Ruby se empezó a acercar a Jasper lista para pelearse.  
"¿Quieres tu propio espacio?" Jasper se acercó más  
"Chicas..." Amatista se dio cuenta de las intenciones de las dos.  
"¿Entonces porque no vas a la otra casa a ver quien fregados le disparó a Sadie? ¡Y ahí tendrás todo el espacio que quieras" Jasper alzó más la voz. En ese momento Ruby alzó su puño para aterrizarlo justo en el rostro de Jasper, hasta que Amatista y Sapphire se pusieron en medio de las dos para separarlas.  
"Heeeyy... Eso no ayudará en nada, tranquilas" Amatista decía mientras empujaba a Jasper a buena distancia, Jasper seguía gruñendo entre dientes pero no se le entendía nada.  
"Shhh... ni te atrevas a hacer eso" le reclamó Sapphire a Ruby. "Si lo haces me molestaré contigo"  
"¿¡QUE!? ¿¡PORQUE!?" Ruby alzó los brazos. "¡Eso es trampa! Yo-"  
"No, Ruby... no lo es" Sapphire se cruzó de brazos y frunció el ceño, cuando Ruby vio que hablaba en serio soltó un suspiro pesado. "Está bien... tú ganas... no lo haré, lo siento." Ruby intentó acercarse a Sapphire para darle un beso pero sólo recibió un empujón inocente en el brazo por parte de Sapphire "No. Estoy molesta contigo" y se fue para ayudar a Rose. "¡Oye! Eso si no se vale..." reclamó Ruby.  
"Ahora sí. Alguien me dice que pasó, sin los gritos de Jasper" Sapphire dijo mientras se acercaba a Rose y sus otras amigas.  
"Bueno, todo pasó muy rápido" contestó Lapis "sólo escuchamos el disparo y Sadie cayó al suelo. Lo genial fue que al mismo tiempo que Sadie tocó el suelo, Opalo se levantó y tiró una flecha hacia la casa de enfrente. Luego dijo que había alguien ahí"  
"Vaya, tiene buena vista" comentó Sapphire.  
"Por lo que veo la bala entró y salió. ¡Pero si te sigues moviendo te vas a desangrar!" Rose regaño a Sadie, tomando de nuevo su papel de madre protectora. "Aún necesito artículos médicos para limpiar la herida y cubrirlo"  
"De seguro en este lugar hay farmacias" dijo Peridot  
"Cierto, pero tendrá que ser cuando amanezca" dijo Rose.  
"No quieto asustar a nadie pero..." Amatista habló fuerte para que todos la escucharán "los zombies nos descubrieron" miró por la ventana y los zombies empezaban a reunirse por el ruido y el olor de la sangre de Sadie, tenían que moverse rápido antes de que perdieran su paciencia y se pusieran más agresivos "Debemos irnos a otra casa" comentó Sugalite mientras tomaba sus cosas rápido. "En la azotea, ahí podemos saltar a las otras casas"  
"¿Y qué hay del tipo?" Preguntó Opalo, Sugalite se quedó pensando "Primero hay que salir de aquí"  
Jasper, por ser la tercera más grande (obviamente las primeras eran Opalo y Sugalite, eran las mujeres gigantes) Jasper cargó a Sadie con cuidado mientras saltaban por las casas. "Sugalite... ¿A dónde vamos?" Preguntó Cherry. "A un lugar lejos de los zombies y..." Sugalite observaba las calles "Un lugar donde podamos pasar fácilmente hacia la otra casa..."  
Por lo que veían los zombies ya intentaban entrar a la casa donde ellos se encontraban antes, 6 casa después, se encontraban ellos.  
"Sugiero... que cambiemos de calle" Amatista comentó. Todos estuvieron de acuerdo y cuando vieran la oportunidad de bajar y cruzar la calle, los harían.  
Todos corrieron por la calle y cuando llegaron a la puerta de una de las casas de enfrente, se dieron cuenta que estaba cerrada, Sugalite tomó su cadena con la bola de candados para intentar abrirla hasta que todos se impusieron ante ella, el ruido alertaría a los zombies de nuevo y no sería buena idea. Cherry se acercó a la puerta y tomó un pasador de cabello de Pearl para intentar abrir la cerradura. "Tan tan..." dijo Cherry feliz mientras abría la puerta "¿Como aprendiste eso?" Le preguntó su hermana Ruby muy confundía.  
"Jaja... ¿a dónde creías que estaba mi mayor parte del tiempo? ¿Estudiando?" Se burló su hermana mientras entraban a la casa  
"Viejo, esto es enfermo. Todas las casas lucen igual" comentó Amatista.  
"Hay que revisar el lugar" Opalo dijo, se acercó a Peridot y Sapphire mientras buscaba en su mochila "Van a necesitar esto desde ahora" les dio a cada una pistola. "¿Y... sí no sabemos usar esto?" Preguntó Peridot  
"Oh, es sencillo" Opalo sonrió."Sólo apunta y dispara" volvió a sonreír y se fue. Peridot se río por el consejo "Ja... me sorprende que recuerde eso" Sapphire al escuchar a Peridot también soltó una risa.  
"Hey, Sapph..." Ruby se acercó "¿En realidad estas molesta conmigo?" Ruby susurró y se veía que en verdad se sentía mal por eso. Sapphire sólo se cruzó de brazos sin contestar "Sólo dime porque" dijo Ruby.  
"¿Porque...? ¡Porque no quiero que te estés peleando con todos!" Sapphire alzó un poquito la voz, pero no demasiado para que sus amigos (que se encontraban revisando la casa) no se dieran cuenta que estaba molesta. "N-No me gusta... no quiero verte golpeando a nuestros amigos por una discusión o... que te estén golpeando a ti..."  
"Oww... Sapph..." Ruby se acercó de nuevo.  
"Yo creo que los golpes no solucionan nada... es tonto... y no es buen-"  
"Mi linda Sapphy~" Ruby la interrumpió tomándola por la cintura, Sapphire se empezó a sonrojarse por cómo la había llamado Ruby. "Por ti no lo haré" la beso en la mejilla "te lo prometo"  
"La casa está segura" Greg habló en lo alto. "Perfecto, ahora vamos a buscar al que le disparó a Sadie" Jasper también habló.  
Opalo se quedó pensando "Tú... tú y tú... "Opalo señaló a Peridot, Greg y Cherry "Ustedes se quedan a cuidar de Sadie y las demás, mientras que... no espera..." Opalo los volvió a ver a todos. "Somos muchos... ¡Oh mis estrellas! ¡Ya tenemos nuestro propio grupo de sobrevivientes!"  
"Pero no tan grande como el de Malachite" dijo Sugalite "Pero supongo que esto es sólo el principio. Mejor sólo vamos tú y yo a revisar" Sugalite le dijo a Opalo mientras se iban de las habitación.  
~o~o~o~o~o~o~  
"Hey, Sapph." Nicolás se acercó a la chica de cabello azul que se encontraba sentada en la sala. "Tengo que confesar algo..." comenzó Nicolás y Sapphire con una ceja alzada lo empezó a escuchar "Se que esto será estúpido pero... desde que te vi... te me hiciste muy bonita y atractiva." Se empezó a poner nervioso "Y si, tenía planeado acercarme a ti pero luego vi como te llevabas con esta chica, Ruby. Pregunté si era algo tuyo, los cual me dijeron que no, pero no sé..."  
"Emm, ¿Porque me estás diciendo esto ahora?" Sapphire rápido interrumpió.  
"Por..." soltó un suspiro "Me iré con Carlos por nuestra cuenta. No confió en esa chica Sugalite, aparte nos está poniendo en peligro con la loca esa mata gente."  
"¿Y a donde irán?" Dijo Sapphire con su cara sin expresión, aún viendo la situación, tenía su cara de 'Póker face'.  
"Trataremos de ir al campamento y ver lo que pasó..." Sapphire sintió un dolor en el corazón al recordar el campamento donde se suponía que estarían sus padres. "¿Por qué no vienes conmigo?" Preguntó muy directamente Nicolás y Sapphire se sorprendió porque no veía venir eso "Puedes traer a Ruby si quieres" rápido agregó. Sapphire se puso a pensar; era una situación difícil, no podía decidir rápido, tendría que hablarlo con Ruby y también pensó en sus otros amigos, no podría dejarlos. "Yo... creo que no. No puedo dejar a mis amigos y..." Sapphire le contestó  
"Bueno, entiendo." Dijo Nicolás con un poco de decepción "Se que son muchos y apuesto que serán más en el futuro... así que les dejaremos la camioneta militar y nosotros tomaremos un carro abandonado"  
"¿Ya se irán ahora?" Sapphire pregunto.  
"Si, pero no se preocupen... nos iremos a otra casa para no atraer a los zombies aquí..." se quedaron los dos en silencio "Adiós Sapphire, fue un honor conocerte" tomó su mano y le dio un beso en sus nudillos de manera caballerosa "Igual..." Sapphire contestó al seco "Por favor... mantente con vida" Nicolás al fin soltó su mano y se fue sin esperar alguna respuesta de parte de Sapphire.  
~o~o~o~o~o~o~  
Cuando regresaron Sugalite y Opalo, los militares ya habían desaparecido. "Encontramos al chico" dijo Sugalite "Lo encontramos muerto con una flecha incrustada en su garganta" señaló a Opalo.  
"Lo siento..." dijo Opalo tímidamente. "No te preocupes, está bien" le dijo Amatista.  
"Bueno... ¿han hecho turnos por la noche alguna vez?" Preguntó Sugalite. Otra vez, volver a la rutina de no dormir por el resto de la noche; cuidando las espaldas y estar huyendo por lo que les queda de vida. Ruby asintió con cansancio y era comprensible. "Bueno... haremos... 3 turnos de 3 horas. O podemos hacer más" comentó Sugalite.  
"Mejor de 3" sugirió Opalo "Podemos ser tú, yo y... ¿Quien se ofrece?"  
"Yo" alzó la mano Amatista  
"Muy bien..." dijo Sugalite "A dormir todos... mañana buscaremos una farmacia para su amiga"  
Parece que no notaron que faltaban los militares, tal vez porque ni Sugalite y Opalo se llevaban bien con ellos, y los demás estaban muy cansados para fijarse en eso.  
Todos fueron a la habitación más grande, quitaron algunos muebles para hacer más espacio y meter los colchones de otras habitaciones con sus sábanas y almohadas. Pensaron que sería mejor estar todos en una misma habitación que estar cuidando cada habitación.  
Podrían tomarlo como una pijamada gigante, sólo que sin juegos y esas cosas, sólo se centraron en dormir. Ruby fue por una almohada y cuando entró se encontró con una tierna escena; Peridot estaba acostada de cucharita con Lapis 'parece que su relación va creciendo' Amatista estaba con Pearl y Pearl con su pequeña hermana, Rose con Greg, Cherry cayó dormida con un brazo cubriendo su rostro y Jasper se encontraba con la cabeza colgando en la orilla del colchón roncando, Sadie tenía su propio espacio para que no la lastimaran. Ruby cuido en no pisar a nadie para ir a su lugar a un lado de Sapphire. "¿Ahora si vas a tratar de dormir?" Sapphire le preguntó mientras se acomodaban juntas.  
"Haré el intento..." se quejó.  
"Hmm. Ya sé" Sapphire se acostó de lado para ver de frente a Ruby y con su mano empezó a hacer piojito en el cabello de Ruby, justo detrás de su oreja. Ruby río tímidamente mientras disfrutaba de esa sensación y de tener a Sapphire enfrente de ella "No sé si funcione... pero aún así me agrada..."  
"Si lo hará... sólo cierra tus ojos e intenta dormir" Sapphire se acercó a ella para que sus frentes chocaran, Ruby puso su brazo alrededor de la cintura de Sapphire para atraerla más cerca de ella. Sapphire acepto su invitación y sin dejar de pasar sus dedos por los risos de Ruby, intentaron dormir.  
Esta sería la primera noche donde Ruby al fin podría dormir tranquila.  
~o~o~o~o~o~o~  
Sapphire fue la primera en abrir los ojos, su brazo aún estaba alrededor de Ruby y Ruby aún no la soltaba de la cintura, estaba profundamente dormida. Sapphire levantó lentamente la mirada y vio que algunos ya habían despertado, pues no estaban en la habitación, sólo se encontró con Amatista platicando con Opalo.  
"Hey..." una débil voz se escuchó a lado de Sapphire, volteó para ver a Ruby con sólo un ojo abierto sonriendo suavemente.  
"Buenos días..." Sapphire le contestó dándole un beso en su frente.."¿Qué tal dormiste?"  
"No sé cómo le hiciste... pero creo que nunca había dormido tan bien." Ruby dio un ligero bostezo mientras abrazaba más de cerca a Sapphire. "Quiero quedarme así para siempre" Ruby hundió su frente en el cuello de Sapphire, provocando que le dieran cosquillas.  
"Yo también quisiera quedarme así." Sapphire dijo entre risas "pero me estás haciendo cosquillas"  
"Hmm. Quédate así conmigo" Ruby susurró sin alzar la vista. Sapphire sintió un aleteo en su estómago "Ruby... tenemos que irnos..."  
"Ayyy... ¡consíganse un cuarto!" Habló Amatista en lo alto haciéndoles recordar que ella también estaba en la habitación.  
Sapphire río y le volvió a dar un beso en la mejilla a Ruby "Vamos... si quieres quédate aquí durmiendo y yo iré con Rose para ver como sigue Sadie"  
"No" Ruby la abrazó más fuerte "no te dejaré ir"  
"Jaja. Ruby, habló en serio..."  
"No, no quiero que te-ahhdjjajaja" Ruby fue sorprendida por las manos de Sapphire que le empezaron a hacer cosquillas en sus costillas, se empezó a retorcer hasta que al fin la soltó. "¿Te crees muy graciosa no?" Ruby seguía riendo mientras trataba de levantarse. Sapphire vio sus negras intenciones y salió corriendo de la habitación seguida por Ruby buscando venganza.  
"Será mejor ir ya buscar una farmacia o algo" Rose estaba limpiando la herida de Sadie mientras se encontraban en la sala.  
"Pues sólo hay que esperar que despierten todos para ir" comentó Sugalite. Lapis miró al rededor cuando recordó algo "¿Y Carlos y Nicolás?" En eso se escucharon risas en el pasillo y como iban bajando las escaleras, Sapphire entró corriendo a la sala y se ocultó atrás de Rose. "¡Oigan, oigan! Todo es diversión hasta que alguien se saque un ojo" Rose intentaba quitarse de en medio de Ruby y Sapphire.  
"Owww... es lindo que alguien se divierta en este momento" comentó Lapis. En este punto hasta Rose se estaba riendo.  
"No se rían tan fuerte, los zombies se van a dar cuenta" dijo Sugalite.  
"¿Eh?" Dijeron al mismo tiempo Ruby y Sapphire para luego ser sorprendidas por Rose que las tomó del cuello. "Ya basta ustedes dos" río. "Hagan las paces"  
"Bueno, como ya todos despertaron, será mejor ir a buscar una farmacia o algo" dijo Sugalite y fue a buscar a los demás.  
"Ruby, ¿sabes algo de los militares?" Preguntó Lapis."Emm... no. No los he visto desde ayer" contestó  
"Se fueron por su cuenta" Sapphire habló "nos dejaron la camioneta y se fueron en otro auto"  
"Oww... que lastima" dijo Rose.  
Antes de que pudieran decir otra cosa, Sugalite bajo con todos los demás. "Bueno, vámonos"  
~o~o~o~o~o~o~  
Salieron por la azotea como justicieros nocturnos, saltando por los techos y no encontraban nada. Llegaron a una esquina y se toparon con un pequeño parque.  
"Tendremos que bajar" Sugalite habló mientras se dirigía a las escaleras para bajar a la casa, tuvieron que salir por la puerta principal y dirigirse al pequeño parque. Había unos cuantos juegos infantiles que en este tiempo estaban rotos, también había una pequeña fuente en el centro y justo adentro de ella había un auto volcado, 'linda decoración.'  
Apenas cruzaban el pequeño parque hasta que escucharon gruñidos atrás de ellos, los zombies ya habían identificado su olor y ahora estaban atrás de ellos, era extraño pues más de una docena de zombies caminaban lo suficientemente rápido hacia ellos. "Nos encontraron." Opalo habló "¡Corran!" Todos corrieron y se metieron en un pequeño callejón donde encontraron una puerta metálica abierta. Sin pensar en lo que podrían toparse adentro; entraron y cerraron con seguro.  
Adentro todo estaba absolutamente oscuro, parecía una bóveda porque había demasiadas cajas para ser una casa normal, cerca de ellos se escuchó un zombie, todos se pusieron alerta hasta que vieron que el zombie se arrastraba por los suelos, le faltaban las dos piernas. "Genial" Sugalite se acercó y con su bola de candados encadenados aplastó su cabeza y lo arrastró hacia la puerta. "El olor de esto ocultara el nuestro de los zombies" lo puso recargado en la puerta. "Eso fue inteligente" Peridot alabó.  
"Bueno, hay que revisar que sitio es este" sugirió Greg."Hay que separarnos. Este lugar se ve demasiado grande" todos salieron lo que parecía ser la bóveda para encontrarse con más oscuridad, pero parecía ser grande el lugar, podrían ubicar que tenía pasillos como un laberinto, y fue ahí donde se separaron. Cada oveja con su pareja; Ruby y Sapphire fueron por un lado, Peridot y Lapis por otro. Está vez se fue Jasper con Amatista y Greg, mientras que por otro camino se fue Rose, Pearl y Sadie, y Cherry, Blue, Opalo y Sugalite se fueron por otro lado.  
"No veo absolutamente nada" comentó Amatista mientras que literalmente caminaba a ciegas, cada paso que daban se escuchaba vidrios crujiendo en el suelo. "Te digo algo... creo que tengo una vaga idea de donde estamos..." susurró Jasper mientras seguían caminando.  
"¿Opalo, que haces?" Río Cherry al ver como Opalo sólo tenía una mano en la pared como si buscará algo  
"No sé... tratando de encontrar al-OW!" Opalo se empezó a quejar de dolor porque su mano chocó con algo en la pared, tanto Cherry y Blue se empezaron a reír y hasta Sugalite se dibujó una sonrisa en su rostro. "¿Qué demonios...?" Opalo revisó el objeto con el que había chocado y notó que era una caja de fusibles, parecía intacta pues no tenía golpes o no parecía rota.  
"Espera" dijo Sugalite "esa cosa no ha de servir, debieron de cortar la luz por toda la zona"  
"Hay que hacer el intento" Opalo trató de bajar la palanca pero parecía atascada, se acercó Sugalite para ayudarla y entre las dos trataron de bajarla.  
Lograron bajarla y la caja hizo un pequeño corto circuito, después escucharon como la energía empezó a generarse y de golpe se encendieron todas las luces provocándoles un poco de ceguera a todos por la oscuridad. Se escucharon las quejas de todos por todo el lugar y cuando su vista se acomodó al lugar vieron en donde estaban.  
Empezó a sonar una pequeña canción alegre por lo que parecía ser unos altavoces.  
Si, parecía que entraron a un centro comercial.  
"No es cierto..." dijo Jasper sin creer lo que estaba viendo.  
"Yo... debo..." Amatista empezó a entrar en pánico "Debo de encontrar..." no terminó lo que iba a decir ya que se echó a correr desesperadamente. Jasper aún tenía su mirada al frente hasta que volteo a ver a Greg con una enorme sonrisa, parece que ambos estaban contentos en el lugar que tenían en frente.  
 _'Vinos y Licores'_.  
"Esto... es un centro comercial" dijo Sapphire, ellas se encontraban lo que parecía ser el departamento de caballeros, pues sólo veían ropa. "Y todavía hay luz" comentó Ruby "Eso es extraño"  
Siguieron caminando hasta que vieron a Amatista correr en frente de ellas.  
"¿A dónde va?" Preguntó Sapphire confundida.  
"No tengo idea..."  
~o~o~o~o~o~o~  
"Donde, donde, donde" Amatista repetía una y otra vez. "¡Oh, mis estrellas! ¡Ahhhhh!" Amatista entró al pasillo para encontrarse con un enorme pasillo lleno de bolsas de papas fritas, buscó entre todas para ver cuáles aún servían  
"Sabía que ni un apocalipsis zombie nos iba a separar" dijo mientras abría una bolsa y empezaba a comérsela.  
"¿Es en serio Amatista?" Peridot habló mientras se acercaba a Amatista junto con Lapis.  
"¿Quwe?" Amatista habló aún con la boca llena de chatarra.  
"Asco" Lapis río. Cuando Amatista tragó le sugirió algo a sus amigas.  
"Oigan... todo este centro comercial es nuestro... y hay que divertirnos un poco ¿no?" Amatista movía las cejas.  
"Mmm... ¿Qué tienes en mente?" Pregunto Lapis emocionada.  
~o~o~o~o~o~o~  
La canción aún sonaba por los altavoces que hasta Sapphire se encontraba tarareando en voz baja mientras caminaban por los pasillos. "¿Esa canción no sale en la película de Wall-E?" Río Ruby.  
"Si, creo que si." Sapphire sonrió.

"Oh, mira..." Ruby señaló a un pequeño espacio donde había unos cuantos libros, se acercaron y empezaron a revisarlos.  
"Mmmm... No son muy buenos" comentó Sapphire.  
"Tienes razón... sólo hay novelas de personas dolidas y..." Ruby empezó a observar "No sabía que los Youtubers escribieran libros" dijo mientras tomaba un libro escrito por uno de ellos. Sapphire se empezó a reír en voz baja. "Pensé que sólo hacían vídeos" Ruby dijo.  
"Prefiero libros clásicos, estos son demasiados modernos para mi gusto" Sapphire hizo una mueca.  
Ruby se quedó pensando hasta que encontró algo interesante. "Hey... ¿Qué tal los cómics? ¿te gustan?"  
"Mmm... Se de ellos... pero no he leído ninguno supongo" comentó Sapphire.  
"Pues estas con la persona indicada" Ruby buscaba entre el montón de cómics "¿Te agrada Batman?"  
"Jaja. ¿A quién no le agrada Batman? ¡Es Batman!" Sapphire río.  
Ruby se empezó a reír por el comentario hasta que encontró uno interesante. "Oh, mira. 'Mad Love' en este cómic aparece por primera vez Harley Quinn, la novia del Joker" Sapphire tomó el cómic y empezó a mirarlo "Oh, sí. He oído de ella"  
"Bueno... aquí sólo hay 'La muerte de Superman', 'Batman del futuro', Aventuras de los vengadores... Thor" Ruby empezó a decir los títulos que se encontraba.  
"Creo que no tendré el tiempo suficiente para leer todo eso..." río Sapphire.  
"Tienes razón... entonces hay que buscarte uno demasiado bueno." Ruby empezó a buscar. "Quédate con el de 'Mad Love' y... ¡Este! Este es demasiado bueno" Ruby le entregó un cómic un poco ancho, por lo menos tendría algo que leer en este tiempo.  
"Una muerte en la familia" Sapphire leyó el título en voz alta.  
"Bueno, para mi es un buen cómic. Algunos no pensarán lo mismo, pero yo te recomiendo ese. Ya que en este lugar no hay muchos cómics que digamos" Ruby sonrió.  
"Jeje. Gracias" Sapphire se lo recompenso dándole un beso en la mejilla, Ruby abrazó a Sapphire por la cintura antes de recordar algo.  
"Por cierto... tal vez es demasiado pronto" Ruby se ponía nerviosa y sus mejillas se volvían más rojas "p-pero... nosotras... ya sabes... ¿ya-"  
Ruby fue interrumpida por un fuerte ruido que se acercaba a ellas.  
Eran Amatista, Peridot y Lapis haciendo carreras con los carritos de súper, tomaron unas escobas para impulsarse y jugaban como carritos chocones. El carro de Amatista estaba lleno de Chatarra, ahora sabían lo que tanto estaban buscando.  
"¡Ruby!" Amatista le gritó "Únete a la diversión"  
Ruby vio eso demasiado divertido y claro que quería unirse. "¿Quieres perder el control conmigo?" Ruby le preguntó a Sapphire, normalmente Sapphire no aceptaría tal cosa, pero los ojos de Ruby brillaban tanto que no pudo negarse. 'Bueno... es el fin del mundo, ya no hay reglas, puedes hacer lo que quieras' Sapphire pensó mientras aceptaba la oferta de Ruby.  
Ruby muy emocionada busco un carrito de super y rápido corrió a quitarle una pierna a un maniquí del departamento de caballeros.  
"¿Que haces...?" Preguntó Sapphire  
"Vamos" Ruby le entregó la pierna de plástico "Súbete" le acercó el carrito y la ayudó a subir  
"Espera, espera." Sapphire estaba demasiada confundida "¿Que vamos a hacer?"  
"Vamos a jugar Baseball" Ruby no se subió al carro, se puso atrás para impulsar, empezó a correr por los pasillos y cuando tenía gran velocidad subía los pies a los tubos del carro para dejarse llevar.  
"Golpea todo lo que quieras" Ruby le gritó.  
Sapphire observó y cuando vio que se acercaban a otro maniquí, se preparó y tomó fuerte la extremidad de platico que tenía. Justo cuando pasaron a un lado, Sapphire soltó el golpe como si estuviera jugando Baseball, provocando que la cabeza del maniquí vuele lejos.  
"¡Woooow!" Ruby gritó.  
Sapphire empezó a reír y notar toda la adrenalina que sentía.  
Podría acostumbrarse a esto.  
~o~o~o~o~o~o~  
Rose había encontrado lo que quería, pudo limpiar la herida de Sadie y tomó otras cosas para las próximas situaciones.  
"¿Donde estarán los demás?" Preguntó  
"No tengo idea. Mejor hay que buscarlos para irnos de aquí" respondió Pearl.  
En eso escucharon como si un vidrio se rompiera, fueron hacia el ruido y encontraron a Jasper y Greg.  
"Ahora..." Jasper arrastraba sus palabras, parecía que ya estaba lo suficiente borracha "¿Cuanto... cuanto a que me tomo esta botella de... Un s-sólo trago?" Jasper trataba de abrir una botella de tequila  
"Si... 'Hip' tomas eso... yo..." Greg buscó a su alrededor "me tomo esta" tomó una botella de vino al azar "Oh, ya está vacía..." lanzó la botella.  
"Rose~" Jasper intentaba levantarse "Rossita, únete a la diversión..."  
Rose masajeaba su frente para soportar lo que tenía que enfrentar con Jasper y Greg borrachos.  
"Se tomaron el alcohol como agua" mencionó Pearl "con razón ya están bien borrachos"  
"Shhhh... Mejor... tenemos alcohol para todo el mundo, hay que invitar a todo el mundo" Jasper fue tambaleando a la caja donde te cobran el alcohol aparte, ahí tenía también un altavoz para hablar por todo el centro comercial. Buscó como encenderlo y cuando lo hizo, aclaró su garganta y empezó a hablar como anunciante de promociones  
 _ **"A la perra de Amatista... se le solicita en la sección de vinos y licores, la perra de Amatista se le solicita en la sección de vinos y prfffajajaja" *se cortó la transmisión***_  
"¿Que demonios?" Se quejó Amatista. Aún estaba jugando con los carritos de compras y estaban en los pasillos de cocina, parecía que Ruby y Sapphire habían destrozado el estante donde se encontraban las bolsas de harina provocando que se hiciera una gran nube de harina.  
Ruby no paraba de reír por lo que había escuchado de Jasper, hasta que se volvió a escuchar su voz en los altavoces.  
 _ **"Y a la maldita de Ruby... también se le solicita 'Hip' en vinos y licores... (voces de Pearl y Rose quejándose) ¡Joder! Vengan todos antes de que se acabe todo el jodi-" *se cortó la transmisión.***_ _ **  
**_Amatista alzó los brazos de felicidad "¡Alcohol!" Y rápido con su carro salió para buscar a Jasper. "¡Jasper no te pongas borracha sin mí!"  
~o~o~o~o~o~o~  
Se estaban haciendo tarde y las luces del centro comercial se notaban más, aparte por todo el ruido que hacían, podían llamar la atención de cualquier zombie que estuviera cerca.  
Y también a los que ni siquiera eran zombies...  
~o~o~o~o~o~o~  
Cuando se hizo más tarde, Opalo apagó las luces para no atraer a los zombies 'como si todo el ruido que habían hecho no hubiera atraído a los zombies'  
Encontraron una lámpara de pilas y la pusieron en medio de ellos como si fuera una fogata.  
En este punto, hasta Amatista estaba borracha; también Sugalite, Cherry, Lapis y un poco Blue 'que fue demasiado extraño' ella tomo más que Pearl. También Rose tomó un poco y Opalo también. Ruby sólo se tomó una cerveza y Sapphire ni siquiera tomó.  
"En serio..." hablaba Jasper aún arrastrando sus palabras "¿Que estaba pensando mi madre en ponerme Jasper? ¿Tengo cara de Jasper?"  
"Tienes cara de idiota" respondió Amatista, Peridot escupió lo que estaba tomando y no paraba de reírse. Su risa era demasiada contagiosa que todos empezaron a reír.  
Ruby esta acostada en el regazo de Sapphire y decidió tomar una lata de lo que se suponía era Whisky, no era su costumbre pero no lo pido negar. Sapphire jugaba con sus risos hasta que Ruby alzó su mirada para toparse con los ojos de Sapphire, casi nunca los veía por culpa de su flequillo pero ahora los podía ver tan bien, Sapphire se sonrojo al ver la mirada fija de Ruby.  
"¿Qué?"  
"Eres hermosa..." contestó Ruby  
"Ash... ya estás ebria" se empezó a reír  
"Claro que no. Lo digo en serio" dijo Ruby mientras se incorporaba en frente de Sapphire.  
"Espera un momento..." Ruby notó algo, tomó el rostro de Sapphire para mover su flequillo fuera de su camino. "Woow... en tu ojo derecho... tienes la pupila muy dilatada mientras que el otro-"  
Sapphire se apartó de golpe para ocultar su ojo.  
"Oh, lo siento. No sabía que te molestaba" Ruby se arrepintió de sus acciones.  
"Amm, no. Bueno... era algo que no te había comentado aún" Sapphire río tímidamente. "No... no puedo ver en ese ojo..."  
"¿Puedo preguntar por qué?"  
Sapphire se quedó pensando un poco. "En resumen. Fue... como un infarto ocular... de chica me daban muchos dolores de cabeza y pues un día mi ojo se hizo de esta manera y empezaba a ver borroso..." suspiró pesadamente "Hasta... hasta que perdí la vista en ese ojo. Nadie sabía por qué razones me pasó esto... sólo pasó."  
"¿Es por eso que lo ocultas con tú flequillo?" Ruby preguntó, Sapphire solo se encogió de hombros. "Yo no le veo nada de extraño, al contrario. Se me hace muy bonito" sonrió Ruby provocando que Sapphire se sonrojara. "Siempre serás la más hermosa que he conocido en mi vida" Ruby la volvió a tomar del rostro para darle un suave beso en los labios. "Je... Sabes a alcohol" río Sapphire  
"Jaja. Lo siento"  
Amatista desapareció un momento y cuando regresó, estaba presumiendo lo que había encontrado.  
Un ukelele.  
"Vamos a cantar como los campamentos de los perdedores" tomó el pequeño instrumento y empezó a jugar con las cuerdas. No sabía tocar algún acorde, pero por lo menos tenía ritmo. Greg se había quedado dormido con la pierna del maniquí que tenía Sapphire, así que no podía pedirle algunos consejos.  
"Vamos a cantar"  
"¿Cantar?" Pregunto Peridot.  
"Si, para sentirnos bien y... cállate no seas amargada" Amatista le contestó. Todos se empezaron a reír.  
"Vamos Opalo, Sugalite. Canten conmigo" Amatista se dirigió a las chicas grandes.  
 _"Yo sólo quería...ver cantar..."_ Amatista intentaba componer una canción _"a una mujer gigante... MUJER GIGANTE. Yo sólo quería ser la primera en escuchar... a la mujer gigante"_  
Opalo se empezó a reír de manera tierna.  
"Eso es demasiado simple" comentó Peridot.  
"Vamos Perry-Dot, sólo tienes que seguir el ritmo y cantar lo que estés pasando"  
"¿Como qué?"  
Amatista se quedó pensando un gran rato y empezó a jugar con las cuerdas de nuevo. "¡Lo tengo!"

 _"Life and Death and love and birth..._ _  
_ _And peace and war on the planet earth,_ _  
_ _Is there anything that's worth more,_ _  
_ _Than peace and love on the planet earth?"_

"¿Y porque la cantas en inglés?" Preguntó Peridot  
"Porque suena genial, cállate" Amatista lo dijo muy rápido para no perder el ritmo.  
" _Whoa... come on and sing it with me..."_  
"¿Cantar?" Peridot dijo.  
 _"The words relate to the key..."_  
"¿Llave?"  
 _"If it's a pattern, if it's a pattern,_ _  
_ _Then just repeat after me."_ _  
_Amatista:  
 _"Life and dead and love and birth"_  
Peridot:  
 _"Life and dead and love and birth..."_  
Amatista invito a cantar a las demás sin perder el ritmo.  
 _"Ahora canten Jasper, Cherry, Opalo y Lapis"_  
Jasper, Cherry, Opalo, Lapis, Amatista y Peridot:  
 _"And peace and war on the planet earth"_  
"Esto es demasiado fácil" dijo Peridot mientras Amatista seguía tocando el pequeño instrumento.  
"Eso es lo divertido, ahora te toca cantar algo" dijo Amatista "¿Sobre qué?" Contestó Peridot  
"Lo que estés pensando"  
Peridot:  
 _"I guess we're already here... I guess we already know,_ _  
_ _We all have something to fear... We're all got nowhere to go._ _  
_ _¡I think you're all insane!"_ Peridot señaló a los demás.  
 _"But I guess i am too... Anybody whould be if they were stuck on earth with you..."_  
"Jajaja sii" río Amatista.  
Lapis:  
 _"Life and dead and love and birth and..."_ _  
_Opalo:  
 _"Life and dead and love and birth and..."_  
Pearl:  
 _"Life and dead and love and birth and peace and war on the planet earth"_  
Sapphire:  
 _"Is there anything that's worth more...?"_  
Ruby:  
 _"Is there anything that's worth more...?"_  
Todos:  
 _"Is there anything that's worth more...?"_  
Peridot:  
 _"Than peace and love on the planet earth...?"_  
~o~o~o~o~o~o~  
"Ahora... dime donde esta Sugalite"  
En alguna parte de la carretera, un pequeño grupo de motociclistas atrapó a los militares, ellos se rehusaron a hablar aún con los golpes que les dieron para que hablaran.  
"Lo diré por última vez" Malachite sacó su pistola y la cargo apuntándole a la cabeza de Nicolás "¿¡Donde esta Sugalite!? Díganme por donde ir" Gritó.  
Nicolás sé quedó callado al igual que Carlos. Malachite se les quedó mirando a los dos "¿Ustedes que harían si Sugalite matara a alguien cercano a ustedes...? Claro, aquí tengo a su prima pero no se llevan tan bien, le daría igual si la mato" decía Malachite "Quiero hacerla sufrir... ¡Y no podré hacerlo si ustedes no me dicen" Malachite se ponía histérica.  
"Malachite, tranquila..." una chica llamada Jenny habló en la parte de atrás. "Tú te callas si no quieres que te utilice como carnaza" Malachite le respondió. Suspiró pesadamente y tomó una decisión "Tres vidas..." alzó los tres dedos hacia Carlos. "¿Donde están?" Dijo tranquila  
"..." Carlos no dijo nada.  
 _ **-PUM-**_  
Malachite le disparó a una pierna de Nicolás haciendo que cayera de rodillas. "Dos vidas... ¿Donde están?" Carlos se puso nervioso y comenzó a entrar en pánico al ver que hablaba en serio.  
 _ **-PUM-**_  
Nicolás gritó y cayó hacia atrás, el segundo disparo le había llegado al hombro. "Una.." Malachite alzó un dedo "estoy gastando balas a lo tonto, será mejor que me digas... ¿Donde está-"  
"En una comunidad...esta a media hora de aquí hacia el n-norte" rápido Carlos lo interrumpió. "Idiota..." habló Nicolás en el suelo.  
"Gracias por su cooperación..." Malachite sonrió "el juego terminó"  
Se acercó a Nicolás y apuntó a su cabeza  
 _ **-PUM-**_  
~o~o~o~o~o~o~  
Dentro del centro comercial ya había terminado la fiesta, Sugalite sugirió que iba ser hora de irse. Jasper intentaban no quedarse dormida y Amatista parecía estar bien. "¿Por qué no van y se cambian de topa? Aprovechando que estamos en un centro comercial" Pearl le dijo a Ruby y Sapphire que estaban llenas de harina para hornear, no pusieron peros y se fueron "Tú también Amatista, apestas a alcohol"  
"¿Y Rose?" Preguntó Blue, Pearl sólo se encogió de hombros  
"Tenemos un problema" Sugalite se acercó "estamos totalmente rodeados, parece que todo lo que hicimos atrajo a todos los zombies de la comunidad"  
La puerta principal, la puerta por donde entraron y todo alrededor estaba infestado de zombies intentando entrar, si salían sería un suicidio, pero si se quedaban también lo sería, pues llegaría a un punto en que serían tantos los zombies que romperían las puertas. Estaban atrapados.  
"Bueno, tendremos que pasar la noche aquí" dijo Opalo "mañana saldremos de alguna manera"  
"Los radios" comentó Peridot "tienen una bomba, si lanzamos uno a la puerta podremos hacer espacio"  
"¿Quien querrá sacrificar su radio?" Preguntó Cherry. Jasper aún ebria se tambalea hacia sus amigos "Esto..." les entregó una radio "Es de Greg pero quien sabe donde esta, así que 'Hip' ni modo"  
"Bueno, lo haremos en la mañana" dijo Sugalite.  
"Esto será genial" comentó Blue  
"¿Perdón...?" Pearl dijo ofendida.  
"Ya deja de tratarme como una niña, puedo cuidarme y puedo ser fuerte como..." Blue observó a los lados "Ja, como Sugalite" sonrió y se fue para acompañar a Sugalite.  
"Oh... ¿Como Sugalite?" Pearl función el ceño "Yo puedo enseñarte a ser fuerte de verdad, verdad..."  
~o~o~o~o~o~o~  
El sol apenas estaba saliendo y ellos aún estaban dormidos dentro del centro comercial, Opalo estaba haciendo la última guardia y sólo escuchaba como los zombies golpeaban las puertas hasta que escuchó algo a lo lejos que no precisamente era un zombie muy gruñón '¿Que será eso?' Pensó 'suena... como una moto' Opalo no le prestó mucha atención. 'Una moto... que personas tendrían motos... como sí se sintieran...' Opalo abrió más los ojos al recordarlo "¡Moto! Los únicos con moto son..."  
"¡MALACHITE!" Gritó demasiado fuerte para asustar a sus amigos "¿Qué demonios te-" gruñó Sugalite hasta que Opalo la interrumpió. "¡M-Malachite esta aquí! Escuche su grupo se motociclistas"  
Sin peros Sugalite se levantó de golpe, los demás hicieron los mismo sin importar si tenían resaca o no (eso sólo incluye a Jasper y Greg 'Greg ya había regresado de el lugar a donde haya ido')  
"¿Cómo nos encontraron?" Gruño Sugalite. "¿crees que yo lo voy a saber? Tienes suerte que yo los pude escuchar..." Sugalite y Opalo empezaron a discutir al mismo tiempo. "Ja, me recuerda a Pearl y Amatista cuando discuten" comentó Ruby. Sapphire suspiro pesadamente.  
"Yaaa" Sugalite dio fin a la discusión "Salgamos por la parte de atrás"  
"¡No!" Rápido dijo Sapphire, Lapis volteo a verla y sabía lo que se trataba. "Sapph..." dijo preocupada.  
Sapphire soltó un suspiro de frustración "Tengo un mal presentimiento..."  
"Vamos a la puerta principal" sonrió Pearl con sarcasmo.  
"¿¡Que!?" Opalo y Sugalite dijeron al mismo tiempo. "Si quieren vivir... háganle caso a Sapphire" sugirió Lapis, Ruby también estaba confundida, parecía que había cosas que aún no conocía de Sapphire "Uff... parece que terminaron los buenos momentos" Ruby susurró para si misma.  
~o~o~o~o~o~o~  
"Entrarán por la parte de atrás, así que esperaremos a que intenten entrar y cuando estén dentro, nosotros saldremos por la entrada principal con la bomba de la radio" decía Sapphire mientras caminaban por el centro comercial hacia la entrada principal "eso no nos salvará la vida, pero nos dará tiempo"  
"Wooow... piensas demasiado rápido, me agradas" alabó Sugalite "Ya veo porque te hacen caso"  
"Me arrepiento de haber tomado tanto" Jasper tenía un horrible dolor de cabeza, tal vez sería la última vez que tomaba en su vida, literal.  
"Bueno, prepárense para la lluvia de balas" dijo Opalo cuando llegaron a la puerta principal, por ahora sólo tenían que esperar. Mientras se movían a sus lugares para esperar, Ruby miró Sugalite, ella asintió con la cabeza, Ruby perfectamente sabía a lo que se refería 'Son pesos muertos... no dejes que te arrastren con ellos' recordó lo que le dijo cuando estaban en la azotea. 'Sólo arriesgarán tú vida y la de tu novia'  
Todos estaban nervioso, gracias a los buenos consejos de Opalo se atrevieron a tomar un arma, pero matar zombies no era el problema, el problema era matar a personas aún vivas. Quién diría que llegarían a un cierto punto a donde todos se estuvieran matando entre sí, eso si era el fin del mundo.  
~o~o~o~o~o~o~  
"Hmm. Ahora no podrán escapar" dijo Malachite "ellas solas se condenaron, sólo mira cuantos zombies hay" Malachite observaba a lo lejos. "Ok, como el ajedrez. Primero los peones" señaló a su grupo de personas "cuando menos se lo esperen yo saldré con mis chicos geniales" señaló a unos chicos más jóvenes que ella, eran dos hombres y una mujer. "Vayan" les ordenó.  
"El juego comenzará de nuevo"  
~o~o~o~o~o~o~  
"¿Y si hago como si me doliera las muerte de mi prima? Tal vez funcione" dijo Sugalite para romper el horrible silencio, Opalo le lanzó una mirada "Viejo, ¿En serio odias a tu prima Sardonix?" Río Amatista  
"¿Tú como sabes eso?" Preguntó Pearl "Pues cuando hacemos guardia platico con ellas" Amatista confesó.  
"Sólo porque es muy presumida... tal vez hasta ella también quiera matarme..." dijo Sugalite  
"Tengo que decir algo antes de que se me olvide..." dijo nerviosa Opalo "Ammm... para que sepan... en realidad no me llamo Opalo..." suspiró al recordar ese mal momento. "Yo en realidad no recuerdo mi nombre... según Sugalite había tenido un accidente en carro cuando todo esto pasó y... pues no nos conocíamos" siguió hablando "Y ella me llamó Opalo porque tengo este collar y pensé que ese era mi nombre cuando en realidad ella se refería al nombre de la piedra" río tímidamente.  
"Ya que estamos en confesiones..." Sugalite se animo "En realidad me agradan todos, se ve que ustedes son demasiado fuertes... no son pesos muertos" río al final y todos le devolvieron la sonrisa  
"Yo confieso... que al principio pensé que nos iban a matar o a meternos en un gran lio" confesó Pearl "pero luego me di cuenta que en realidad no son mala personas, al contrario... ahora hasta se preocupan por nosotros" Pearl se refería a Sugalite y Opalo. "Ya basta que me harán llorar" Rose interrumpió mientras trataba de evitar que sus lágrimas salieran de sus ojos, pero no lo logró, todos rieron quitándose un poco de la tensión.  
"Somos un grupo fuerte y si se nos cruza un problema que no tenga solución... siempre encontraremos la forma" confesó Ruby.

Entonces Amatista se empezó a reír y alzó su puño para animar a todos.  
"¡Crystal Gems para siempre!"


	9. Chapter 9

**Capítulo 9: Heridas que nunca cierran.**

Los disparos se escuchaban a lo lejos, pero como pasaban los segundos se escuchaban más y más cerca, abriendo paso para llegar a la puerta trasera. Mientras esperaban alguna señal para lanzar la bomba de la radio, se ponían nerviosos, pues no sabían a lo que se enfrentarían.

"Es mal momento… pero quiero vomitar" decía Jasper, entre todos ella era la que respiraba más rápido por el nerviosismo.

"Jasper, no" Peridot le reclamó "¿hasta ahora se te ocurre arrepentirte de la borrachera de ayer?"

Jasper intentaba aguantarse, pero su nerviosismo podía más, se levantó de golpe disculpándose mientras se alejaba de sus amigos. "¡Jasper!" Peridot fue tras ella, Amatista hizo lo mismo.

"¡No!" gruño Sugalite "¡¿A dónde creen que van?!" se molestó

Ruby suspiró y sabía que entre todos ella sería la más indicada de ir por sus amigas "Tengo que ir por ellas, ya regreso…" se levantó. Tal vez por cómo estaba la situación Sapphire no se dio cuenta de lo que escuchó hasta que Ruby había desaparecido de su lado.

"Jasper, Jasper" Peridot corría atrás de su amiga grande "si estás pensando en buscar un baño pues ni lo pienses" Jaspes empezó a hacer ruidos extraños hasta que llego a una pared y se recargó para luego inclinarse y vomitar.

"Ayyy… que asco…" Peridot dejó de seguirla y empezó a caminar en retroceso hasta que llegaron sus otras amigas "¿Qué paso Per- Ahhh que asco" dijo Amatista. Esa escena parecía que las regresaron en la época donde se la pasaban en fiestas y se ponían tan ebrias hasta vomitar, pero en esta ocasión no, no era una fiesta de uno de sus compañeros, no era la casa de alguien y claramente, no era el momento para esto; A fuera se encontraba una loca que mata gente por diversión, y más de una docena de zombies hambrientos intentando entrar y sin contar que hombres de Malachite intentaban entrar desde la puerta trasera del edificio.

"¿ya terminaste Jasper?" dijo Ruby "Ahora definitivamente no tenemos tiempo para eso."

Jasper se enderezó aun mareada y tambaleándose hasta que se recargó en la pared, dio un mal paso y se resbaló tirando de lo primero que se encontrara.

 **-** **RIIIIIIIIIINNG-**

"¡JASPER!" todas su amigas gritaron. Al parecer Jasper tiró de la alarma de incendios, provocando que todas las puertas se abrieran automáticamente y la alarma no dejara de sonar probablemente en un largo tiempo, atrayendo a todos los zombies de la pequeña comunidad.

"¿Qué clase de sistema es este?" Gritó Amatista "¡¿Qué clase de alarma funciona sin electricidad!?"

"Ni siquiera sabía que podían hacer eso" confesó Ruby. La alarma aun no paraba, sonaba por todo el centro comercial hasta que escucharon de nuevo los disparos, pero esta vez no venían de afuera, esta vez venían desde dentro, las demás estaban en peligro.

~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~

"¿Dónde fregados esta Jasper y las otras?" Sugalite recargaba de nuevo su arma mientras los otros se defendían de los zombies que se acercaban a ellos.

"Ni modo, hay que irnos" Sugalite ayudó a Sadie a levantarse y abrió paso para salir. "Espera, Sugalite" Opalo hizo una pequeña pausa "iré por Ruby y las demás" no espero respuesta de Sugalite porque sabía perfectamente que Sugalite no la dejaría.

"No, esto no es tan sencillo como dijo Opalo" Lapis intentaba darle a los zombies pero solo gastaba balas, Sapphire observó y tuvo una idea. Dio un disparo hacia una pierna de un zombie que se acercara a ella y cuando tocó el suelo fue más fácil para ella darle un tiro en la cabeza "así es más sencillo" le comentó. "iré a buscar a Ruby"

"¡No Sapphire! No es buena idea" Le dijo Rose mientras seguía disparando. Sapphire miró hacia atrás por alguna señal, y apareció, las cuatro chicas corriendo desesperada mente hacia ellos, el único problema era que no estaban solos. Exactamente atrás de ellas aparecieron los hombres de Malachite disparando a cualquiera que se moviera, no importaba si está vivo o muerto, vio que Opalo agitaba los brazos para llamar la atención y parecía que estaba gritando, pero aún estaban lejos para poder captar lo que gritaba. Al fin la alarma se calló y lo único que se escuchaba fueron los disparos y los gritos de Opalo.

"¡Salgan de aquí! ¡Salgan de aquí!"

"Vayámonos" rápido dijo Lapis como todos se pusieron en marcha. Salieron abriendo paso entre los zombies y entre fuego cruzado, le dispararon a los últimos zombies en su camino para revelar una silueta que Sugalite reconoció perfectamente, estaba ahí parada, enfrente de ellos empuñando su pistola que estaba apuntando hacia ellos y con su maliciosa sonrisa.

"Sorpresa" Malachite disparó.

Todo sucedió tan rápido que nadie le dio tiempo de reaccionar, la bala evitó a Sugalite, evitó a Rose, paso a un lado de Sapphire para aterrizar justo en la frente de Sadie.

Uno menos.

Cuando Sadie toco el suelo, Sugalite también disparó haciendo que Malachite se hiciera a un lado evitando la bala y que su pequeño grupito de adolescentes regresaran el golpe, era el peor lugar para una batalla porque aparte de enfrentarse a personas que pueden manejar un arma, tenían que evitar a las personas muertas que intentaban comérselas y solo para sobrevivir el grupo de Sugalite se separó.

"No tenemos las suficientes armas para esto" Cherry le dijo a Sugalite que estaba a un lado de ella. Sugalite observó alrededor para analizar la situación "Toma a tus amigos y huyan por abajo. Toma los que puedas y corran ahora" Sugalite abrió la cañería que se encontraba abajo de la calle, lugar perfecto para escapar y estar más alejados del desorden. Después Sugalite se levanto, en una mano tomaba su pistola mientras que la otra tenía el arma que ella había creado. Con la pistola se defendía de los hombres de Malachite mientas que con su bola de candados encadenada a su brazo empezó a golpear a los zombies, parecía que su objetivo era acercarse más a Malachite.

Cherry le hizo una señal a Pearl y a su hermana primero, luego le gritó a Greg y Rose. "hacia las abajo" les gritó, señalando a las cañerías, no importaba si iban todos juntos, el objetivo era que se mantuvieran alejados de la zona de batalla.

~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~

Justo en la entrada del centro comercial se encontraba las cuatro chicas que se habían alejado primero por los problemas estomacales de Jasper, se quedaron a enfrentar a los hombres de Malachite que entraron por la puerta de atrás. "¡Peridot!" Opalo le gritó "Tú tienes mejor puntería de lo que pensé. Mueve tu trasero y enfréntalos" Peridot se animó y cuando se levantó cumplió con su objetivo; Tres hombres de cinco cayeron muertos. "Hey Ruby" Peridot le habló "creo que será hora de usar el arma que te di"

"Sí" gritó Jasper "ahora se están cagando del miedo, puedes ir y atacarlos desde atrás"

"¡Yo no ataco por las espaldas!" Reclamó Ruby.

"Nos estamos quedando sin municiones, tienes que hacerlo" Opalo comentó. De mala gana Ruby se escabullo entre el centro comercial, busco a los tipos que estaban escondidos atrás de un estante de productos, estaban hablando por una radio, cuando Peridot vio lo cerca que estaba Ruby se levantó y empezó a disparar para hacer que salieran de su escondite, mientras Ruby esperara que se distrajeran en disparar hacia sus amigas, sacó su arma. En realidad no era la mayor creación de Peridot, en realidad parecía que no le había hecho nada, pero sí que era bonita, un hermoso cuchillo afilado con una parte de cierra, cuando lo sujetaba por el mango del cuchillo; una nudillera abrazaba sus nudillos, parecía dorada y tenía picos demasiados grandes y filosos que parecía que se lo había robado a un motociclista demasiado rebelde, si, tenía que admitir que era bonita. Cuando al fin salieron del escondite, Ruby se escabulló rápido para encontrarse atrás de ellos, esto sería nuevo para ella, matar a sobrevivientes iguales a ella o por lo menos eso pensó, se quedó un par de segundos atrás de ellos, dudando de atacar y de enfrentar los muertos que tendría que cargar todo lo que le resta de vida, pero si esto era lo que tenía que hacer para mantener a salvo a Sapphire, entonces podría matar a cualquiera y fue en ese momento donde atacó. Sin pensar que cada muerte, también te destruye a ti mismo.

Tomó del cuello a uno de ellos para enterrar en cuchillo justo en su espalda y girando el arma para que no cerrará la herida, pero su compañero se dio cuenta y sin pensarlo disparó, pero Ruby fue más rápida y puso a su compañero que tenía sujeto en el camino de la bala para que aterrizará en su pecho, lo tiró al suelo ya muerto y soltó el puñetazo hacia el otro hombre que no lo vio venir, pues la poderosa nudillera con picos aterrizo en su quijada y tomando en cuenta de los poderosos puñetazos que daba Ruby, definitivamente sería suficiente para que con un solo golpe el cayera al suelo muerto.

"¡Eso Ruby!" Jasper animó desde la entrada, pero Ruby no se movía, pues no se creía la barbaridad que acaba de hacer, definitivamente se sintió mal y una lágrima corrió por su mejilla porque esto no era lo que quería.

Pero de algún modo tiene que sobrevivir.

Mientras salían se encontraron de nuevo con otra lluvia de balas, pero esta vez incluía los zombies, Jasper y las demás corrieron a esconderse atrás de un auto sin avisar a Ruby, ella se quedó un par de segundos parada hasta que al fin Jasper le gritó. Ruby reaccionó y mientras se dirigía a sus amigas no se dio cuenta que alguien le estaba apuntando con una pistola.

Pero alguien si se dio cuenta.

"Gracias por avisarme basu-"

"¡Ruby!"

 _ **-PUM-**_

Ruby cayó al suelo, y justo encima de ella se encontró Sapphire, le había salvado la vida.

Con dolor de espalda todavía Ruby se le ocurre hacer una pequeña broma "Creo que me tendré que acostumbrar que cada vez que me ves…" Ruby se quejó un poco del dolor "terminare en el s-suelo…" pero Sapphire no se movía.

"Sapph…" Ruby empezó a sentir algo húmedo que caía en su estómago, justo entre Sapphire y ella "¿¡Sapph!?" Ruby gritó, rápido puso a un lado a Sapphire para encontrarse con una imagen de Sapphire con una enorme mancha de sangre que crecía en su estómago, Sapphire aún no se movía.

"¡SAPPHIRE!"

~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~

Dos menos.

Todo era demasiado arriesgado para todos, había más zombies que de lo que pensaban y hasta Malachite y sus 'chicos geniales' huyeron a una de las casas. Sugalite no se quedó de brazos cruzados y fue corriendo tras ella.

"Hay que encontrar a Rose" Amatista observaba a todas las direcciones y al fin vio como ella y sus demás amigos se fueron a refugiar a una casa lejos del centro comercial. Ruby estaba toda desesperada tratando de hacer reaccionar a Sapphire, pero ella no se movía.

"Ruby... ¡Ruby!" Jasper le gritó para llamar su atención. "Dame a Sapphire... la llevaré con Rose" Ruby no le contestaba "Ruby, corro más rápido que tú, déjame llevarla. Tú ayuda a Opalo."  
"¡Carajo Ruby, dame a Sapphire antes de que se te muera!" Le gritó molesta. Ruby gritó de frustración y al fin la soltó, rápido Jasper la tomó y salió corriendo de allí.  
"Vámonos" Opalo tomó a Ruby y sus otras amigas e igual fueron tras de Sugalite, entraron a la casa donde se encontraban pero no había nadie en la planta baja, sólo Jenny estaba tirada en el suelo inconsciente, Opalo subió rápido a la segunda planta donde estaría la verdadera pelea y encontró como Sugalite se estaba peleando con todos en el pasillo, Opalo llegó al rescate y le quito a un chico de encima, no más alto que ella pero era delgado con pelo blanco llamado 'Crema Agria'.

Sugalite le hizo una llave para inmovilizar a Malachite mientras Opalo hacia lo mismo contra Crema Agria.

"No pierdas tú tiempo conmigo" Malachite decía mientras intentaba escaparse. "Mientras tú estas aquí, Buck esta buscando a tus amigos para matarlos..."  
En ese momento entraron Amatista y sus otras dos amigas.

"¿¡Que hacen aquí!? vayan a salvar a sus amigos" les gritó Sugalite. Todas arquearon una ceja y cuando estuvieron a punto de preguntar lo que pasaba, alguien por detrás de sus espaldas tenía un florero y lo estrelló en la cabeza del que tuviera más cerca. Ruby se había dado cuenta pero cuando volteo sólo hizo que el florero la golpeara justo en la cien.  
El golpe hizo que Ruby se tambaleará hacia delante y provocando que sólo escuchará un pitido dentro de su cabeza, veía como la chica inconsciente que se encontraba abajo, ya estaba atacando a Peridot y Amatista.

Eso le sirvió de distracción a Malachite para poder escapar de las garras de Sugalite y fue corriendo por una pistola que se encontraba en el suelo, cuando apuntó a Sugalite, Ruby con todas sus fuerzas se pudo levantar y corrió para evitar el disparo, lo único que ocasionó fue que el disparo se fuera a otra dirección y cayó en el pecho de Crema, por poco también le daba a Opalo. Malachite vio como a Sugalite le dio el mini infarto al ver que la bala casi le daba a Opalo y fue ahí donde tuvo su plan.

Malachite sacó una navaja que tenía escondida y atacó a Ruby para que se quitará de encima, Ruby reaccionó rápido y llegó a quitarse, pero no lo suficiente, pues la navaja logró cortar su camisa y rasguñar su estómago, Malachite aprovechó cuando Ruby se tomó en estómago del ardor del corte para quitársela de encima y con la pistola vacía golpeó a Sugalite, provocando que cayera inconsciente.  
Malachite corrió para derribar a Opalo pero también se llevó a Amatista con ellas, habían llegado al pasillo pero cuando tropezaron, las tres cayeron por las escaleras.

Peridot se estaba golpeando duro con la chica Jenny hasta que llegó Ruby por la espalda para regresar le el favor del florero y sacó de nuevo su arma que le había dado Peridot y atacó.

~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~

Abajo de las cañerías, aparte de lo desagradable, tal vez era peor. Era un laberinto infernal donde en cada esquina había zombies. '¿Porque habría zombies ahí?' pues tal vez las personas que intentaron huir también, bajaron pero no lo lograron. Cherry intentaba llevarlas a un lugar seguro, hasta que se abrió otra cañería y bajo Jasper con el cuerpo de Sapphire, Rose lo tomo rápido y con ayuda de Lapis intentaron parar la sangre que brotaba de su estomago. Siguieron corriendo evitando a los zombies hasta que se escuchó un ruido fuerte a lo lejos, no era un zombie y no era algo casual, pues escucharon pasos muy rápidos y los zombies no se mueven rápido.

Escucharon disparos y definitivamente alguien los estaba siguiendo, corrieron sin rumbo y tan mala fue su suerte que se toparon justo de frente de Buck.

"El juego termino para ustedes" dijo Buck mientras les apuntaba con su arma, rápido Cherry corrió para arrebatársela pero solo estuvieron forcejeando por un momento, en la parte de atrás de ellos se acercaban los zombies que se encontraban por ahí y Greg observó a los alrededores por alguna salida, más allá de donde estaban forcejeando Cherry y Buck, se encontraban las escaleras para salir a alguna parte de la comunidad, no lo pensó mucho y rápido le indico a las demás para escapar por ahí. Jasper ayudó a Rose con Sapphire, fueron las primeras en subir, luego atrás de ellas fue Pearl y justo cuando volteó para revisas si su hermana le seguía, ella ya no se encontraba, gritó su nombre y Lapis al ver que no estaba cerca la fue a buscar, en eso los zombies estaban más cerca y a la fuerza Greg tomó a Pearl y la subió.

A o lejos estaba Cherry que golpeo a Buck en el suelo, desde ahí les gritó, que más tarde los alcanzaban y que estarían bien, ella cuidaría de Lapis y Blue, luego se levantó y huyó de la horda de zombies que se acercaba a ella para luego desaparecer de la vista de Greg. 

~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~

"Sugalite... reacciona" Peridot le daba palmadas en el rostro, no estaba del todo inconsciente pero si que estaba demasiado aturdida.

"Hay que sacarla de aquí"

Ruby y Peridot cargaron a su amiga y bajaron, no vieron a las demás pero si escucharon el escándalo en otra parte de la casa, seguramente seguían peleándose. "Espera hay que ir por las demás" comentó Ruby aún con un terrible dolor de cabeza. En eso Sugalite se levanta de golpe, parecía como si estuviera drogada o el golpe en realidad la afectó. "T-tenemos... ir auto" Sugalite trataba de formar alguna oración "A-auto a fuera" tambaleante fue a la entrada sin preocupación. Peridot fue corriendo tras ella para cuidarla y Ruby fue a buscar a las demás, entró a la sala para encontrarse con Opalo y Amatista tratando de sujetar a Malachite.  
"Olviden eso, hay que escapar" gritó Ruby. Opalo asintió la cabeza y empujó a Amatista para que se fuera. "Largo... yo la sostengo" Amatista se negó pero Opalo le volvió a gritar "¡Largo!... te veré después..." Ruby tomó a Amatista para irse pero cuando se estaba alejando sintió un tirón en su cinturón, pensó que se había atorado con algo hasta que ya se encontraban en la puerta principal y lo recordó.

"Mi radio..."

Amatista trató entrar de nuevo a la casa pero Ruby la sostenía para evitarlo.

"¡Nooo! ¡Opalo!"Gritó

Con todas sus fuerzas cargó a Ruby por sus espaldas y arrastrándose logró entrar a la casa de nuevo, Ruby se hizo más pesada y ahora ella cargó a Amatista, vieron a lo lejos como Opalo luchaba para no soltar a Malachite y escuchó los gritos de Amatista, volteó y las vio, sonrió débilmente y encendió la radio para luego acercarla a su boca.

"¡Opalo!" Amatista volvió a gritar "OPALO, OPALO,OPALOO"

...

"Fins mai..."

"NOOO-"

 _ **-BOOOOM-**_

~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~

"¿como sigue?"

"Demasiado bien, me sorprende que haya sobrevivido a eso"

Se escuchaban unas voces "¿y donde se encuentra Ruby? Esta demasiada herida para estar moviéndose"

Entonces empezó a abrir los ojos y junto con ello, un gran dolor punzante empezó a brotar de su estómago

"¡Sapph!" Era Rose la que hablaba. "Al fin despiertas" suspiró de alivio y a su lado estaba Greg. Sapphire con los ojos entre abiertos empezó a observar al rededor, no se parecía al centro comercial o algunas de las casas de condominio, pero si estaba en una cama tamaño matrimonial y a lado había una ventana donde parecía que estaban en un campo. ¿cuando fue que llegaron ahí?

"¿Q-que pasó?" Sapphire tenía la voz ronca y cada vez que hablaba le dolía su herida.

"Te dispararon... pero ahora te pondrás mejor" afirmó Rose "estuviste algunos días dormida, pero... no te has perdido de nada..." Rose empezó a respirar un poco rápido para luego levantarse y salir de la habitación, parecía que algo tenía entre manos... Como salió Rose, entró Jasper "Sapphire, al fin despiertas" dijo mientras se acercaba, Jasper tenía unos cuantos rasguños en la cara y otra vez le habían lastimado su nariz.

"Oh, ya viste" Jasper señaló a la mesita de noche que estaba a un lado de la cama de Sapphire, volteó y vio una pequeña pila de libros. "Ruby los consiguió para ti, para que cuando despertaras tuvieras algo que leer" Jasper le acercó los libros.

Sapphire débilmente los tomó y los empezó a ver, los primeros eran los cómics que le había dado en el centro comercial, pero ahora estaban un poco manchados de sangre, luego vio los otros; Un libro mediano y gordo con pasta de piel titulado 'Historias reales de crimen y misterio', otro se llamaba 'Don Quijote de la mancha'

"Je, ese es de mi parte... yo lo encontré primero" comentó Jasper.

Otro libro era 'El principito'. "Ese es de parte de Ruby... la verdad estaba muy confundida si en realidad te gustaba ese"

"Je... la verdad si me gusta" Sapphire contestó con su voz ronca. Siguió viendo los libros 'Viaje al centro de la tierra' y otro que parecía el libro más viejo de todos, casi se caía de viejo 'Biblioteca del terror: 'Embriones' "ese fue de Amatista" río Jasper. "Tal vez te consigamos más, tú sólo di de que quieres y nosotras vamos a buscarlo" Jasper se ofreció sonriendo.

Sapphire también río débilmente y soltó un suspiró pesado.

"Amm... ¿Que pasó... con Malachite?" Preguntó.

Jasper y Greg se miraron entre sí hasta que Greg se levantó y puso como excusa que iría a ver dónde estaba Rose, sólo se quedó Jasper y Sapphire "¿Jasper...?"

"B-Bien..." contestó nerviosa "T-Todo salió bien... ya no va a estar molestando"

"Jasper necesito que me- " Peridot había entrado a la habitación, ella estaba peor que Jasper, tenía una cortada en la ceja y el labio, algunas partes de sus brazos estaban rojas junto con varios rasguños y mientras caminaba para acercarse a Sapphire parecía que cojeaba.

"Hola, Sapphire" dijo Peridot.

"¿Al fin alguien me va a decir que fue lo que pasó? ¿Y porque diablos están así?" Reclamó Sapphire, Peridot suspiró y se fue a sentar a la orilla de la cama. "Amm... Opalo utilizó una de las bombas de la radio para matar a Malachite" al fin contestó.

"Si, pero ¿Como pasó todo?"

"Ahhhggg seré directa" advirtió Peridot "Yo estaba con Ruby, Amatista y Sugalite cuando pasó... estábamos dentro de la casa cuando la bomba explotó, Opalo murió... y también Malachite..." Peridot hizo una pequeña pausa. "Sobre Malachite es todo lo que se, como verás la explosión nos alcanzó a nosotras y quedamos inconscientes hasta que Jasper y las demás vinieron por nosotras"

"¿Ruby estuvo en la explosión?" Dijo Sapphire preocupada.

"Oh... ella esta bien, bueno ella junto con Amatista estuvieron demasiado cerca de la explosión, ahora no debería ni moverse pero ya sabes como es" dijo Jasper.

"Otra cosa..." mencionó Peridot "Cherry, Blue y... Lapis... no las encontramos... por eso Ruby no descansa para ir a buscarlas"

"Me imagino que Pearl también" comentó Sapphire.

"See... en vez en cuando...También a veces puedes escucharla cantar, llorar o cantar mientras llora" dijo Peridot ocasionando una pequeña sonrisa de parte de Jasper. "Ahora hay mucha tensión..."

"Deberías descansar... nosotras estaremos por aquí por si necesitas algo" comentó Jasper levantándose para dejar la habitación, con trabajo Peridot también se levantó y se despidió de Sapphire, ella se quedó un momento pensando cuanto tiempo se había quedado dormida hasta que sus mismos pensamientos la durmieron.

~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~

Después del atardecer regresaron Ruby, Amatista y Sugalite de su búsqueda, con trabajo podía caminar cada una. Sugalite siempre se quedaba a fuera con su dolor, el dolor de no haber salvado a su mejor amiga, el dolor de sus heridas y el dolor de la culpa, a veces en las noches podías oírla llorar o golpear a los árboles mientras se insultaba a si misma, el plan que tenía Malachite funcionó, le quitó a alguien cercano y ahora estaría sufriendo. Pearl estaba distante de todos también y cada vez se comportaba más agresiva con todos, pero sabían que poco a poco se le iba a quitar.

Amatista estaba igual que Sugalite, sólo que ella parecía deprimida todo el tiempo y una que otra vez lloraba, pues habían formado un gran lazo de amistad que con una explosión fue destruida. Amatista siempre tendría esa herida abierta.

Sapphire se estaba empezando a despertar de nuevo, trató de moverse hasta que sintió que algo sostenía su mano, con un ojo entreabierto observó y se dio cuenta que Ruby estaba sentada en el suelo con la cara recargada en su brazo sobre la cama y estaba tomándola de la mano. Sapphire sintió como su corazón latía rápido al saber que ella al fin estaba aquí y movió un poco su mano para despertar a Ruby.

"R-Ruby" dijo con voz aún débil. Ruby se despertó y empezó a alzar la vista lentamente.

"¿Sapphire...?"

En ese momento Sapphire no sabía que le dolía más, su herida o ver a Ruby en esas condiciones; tenía marcas en la cara y cuando se levantó vio como su brazo estaba envuelto en vendas y podía ver algunas quemaduras en su cuerpo.

"¿Que demonios te pasó?" Dijo Sapphire con un nudo en la garganta. Ruby se acercó más pero por alguna razón estaba sonriendo.

"Mi linda Sapphy... estas bien" dijo débilmente

"¡Cállate!" Sapphire empezó a llorar como la tomó del rostro para ver todas sus heridas.

"Estoy bien, estoy bien" Ruby repetía. Pero haciendo muecas de dolor mientras se movía.

"¿A donde más te duele?" Preguntó Sapphire preocupada.

"¿A quien le importa?"

"¡A mi me importa!" Sapphire tiró de ella para al fin besarla, en cada beso trató de tirarla más cerca pero cuando lo hizo Ruby rompió el beso haciendo un expresión de dolor. Sapphire se disculpó y se hizo a un lado para que Ruby también se acostara con ella. "Sapph..." decía Ruby mientras se acostaba a un lado de ella "nunca vuelvas a tratar de salvarme así..."

Sapphire frunció el ceño "No... siempre voy a tratar de salvarte, no me importa"

"Entonces dejarás que yo haga lo mismo por ti..." Ruby decía débilmente.

Sapphire se quedó un rato pensando "Trato hecho..."

"Pensé que iba a perderte" mencionó Ruby al recordar cuando le dispararon a Sapphire, pero fue silenciada por un beso de Sapphire.

"Estoy aquí ahora..." y Sapphire la volvió a besar.

~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~

Ruby se quedó toda la noche con Sapphire, ambas al fin descansaban cuando alguien entró a la habitación interrumpiendo su sueño.

"¿Puedo hablar con ustedes?" Dijo Rose, ambas se quedaron confundidas pero acordaron con la cabeza y Rose empezó a hablar.

"Como esta la situación... no puedo hablar con nadie... Pearl esta demasiada tensa, Lapis aún no esta y con los demás siento que no guardarían un secreto" confesó "por eso quiero hablar con ustedes y tenga a alguien apoyándome por lo mientras..." Rose suspiró antes de hacer su confesión "Estoy embarazada..."

~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~

A fuera de la casa se encontraba Amatista, sentada en el pasto viendo a la nada. "Hola" dijo Pearl para sentarse a un lado de ella.

"Hey..." le contestó.

"Ammm... ¿Quieres... hablar sobre eso?" Pearl se ofreció pero sólo Amatista se encogió de hombros.

"Parece que tú y Opalo se habían hecho buenas amigas" mencionó Pearl. Las lágrimas de Amatista empezaban a caer por su rostro.

"Si. Ella fue como la hermana que nunca tuve" comenzó Amatista "era tan genial... me contaba sus historias de como conoció a Sugalite, cuando estaba en el campamento de Malachite y entre otras cosas suyas..." Amatista se limpiaba sus lágrimas "P-pero ahora ya no esta" empezó a llorar "Se fue sin que yo le dijera que era como una hermana para mi, o que era demasiados genial... Ni siquiera pude despedirme de ella" el llanto de Amatista ya no la dejaba hablar y hasta Pearl también se empezó a sentir triste.

"Ella si se despidió..." dijo Pearl como se acercó a abrazar a Amatista. "Te contaré algo... Ruby me dijo que cuando había desaparecido en el campamento de los militares, ella se había escondido en el bosque porque según ella había sentido la presencia de su hermana Scarlett... quería estar sola para poder hablar con ella y Ruby juro que en verdad sentía como su hermana estaba ahí. Es algo paranormal ¿no?"

"¿P-Porque me dices eso?" Amatista decía entre sollozos.

"Porque tal vez Opalo en algún momento regresa para ver como estas, o ver como sigue Sugalite... o hasta nosotros, sólo que tendrá su manera de regresar" Pearl le contestó.

"La voy a extrañar mucho" confesó Amatista. "Oye... ¿Porque dijiste que Opalo si se despidió?"

Pearl río y le puso una mano en su rostro "Peridot me confesó lo que significaba 'Fins mai' y una vez Opalo dijo que sabía también que significaba"

"¿Que significa?" Preguntó Amatista.

"Hasta nunca"

~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~

"Tengo que irme" Ruby empezó a levantarse de la cama.

"¿A donde vas?" Sapphire le contestó,

"Iré a buscar a mi hermana" suspiró "Tú sigue descansando, yo volveré en la noche" Ruby se acercó y beso la frente de Sapphire, antes de que Ruby cruzará la puerta Sapphire la llamó "Ruby... vuelve pronto..."

Ruby asintió con la cabeza y se fue.

Esta vez sólo era Amatista y Ruby, Sugalite se había quedado dormida y se entendía, hace mucho que no duerme. Salieron de la casa de campo donde se encontraban para seguir buscando. Esa casa estaba un poco lejos de la comunidad de donde estaban antes, según Sugalite, era un viejo campamento de Malachite hasta que encontraron otro mejor y dejaron esa casa. Durante estos días buscaron cerca de la comunidad y nada, ahora buscaban un poco lejos pero adentrándose al bosque, estaban a punto se darse por vencidas hasta que al fin encontraron algo.  
Era un lugar donde cortaban árboles, había una pequeña cabaña y maquinaria pesada para mover los troncos, lo que les llamó la atención fue que alguien se encontraba rondando por ahí.

"¿Cherry?" dijo Amatista y se movió más rápido que Ruby para ir a verla, la miraba de espaldas y cuando al fin se acerco vio que algo andaba mal, la mano derecha de Cherry estaba ensangrentaba y no se había dado cuenta de su presencia hasta después. Amatista se congeló y Cherry empezó a darse la vuelta. "R-Ruby..." Amatista dijo demasiado bajo. Ruby no compendia y siguió acercándose, Amatista ir empezó a hacer señales con la mano para que no se acerca pero fue demasiado tarde ya que vio cuando Cherry termino de darse la vuelta.

Estaba muerta.

Se movió torpemente y su mirada estaba perdida, empezó a 'gruñir' cuando se dio cuenta de su presencia y lentamente se acercaba a ellas. Amatista solo se hacia para atrás, pues no tenia intenciones de defenderse, Ruby solo se quedo parada viendo a su hermana que lentamente se acercaba a ella, solo se quedo ahi, in ninguna lagrima, ninguna expresión... Estaba en shock.

"Emm... Ruby..." Amatista se estaba desesperando al ver lo cerca que estaba Cherry de Ruby y ella aun no se movía.

La expresión de Ruby cambio a una demasiada molesta y junto a ella algunas lagrimas cayeron por su rostro. Con todo su dolor, saco su arma que le dio Peridot, hizo un rápido movimiento para tomarla del cuello y lentamente enterraba el cuchillo en su garganta, cuando al fin su cuerpo ya muerto se dejo caer, Ruby lo tomó y empezó a abrazarla en el suelo, no fue lo suficiente fuerte ya que empezó a llorar y a gritar de furia maldiciendo a todo el mundo y obviamente maldiciéndose a si misma.

Ella sintió que por su culpa murió, le fallo a sus dos hermanas y ahora ella estaba sola. Sabia que le fallaría a los demás y todos los que estuvieran al rededor de ella terminaran muertos. Solo Amatista observaba como se gritaba una y otra vez que fue su culpa. Perdió a toda su familia, perdió a algunas de sus amigas y ahora tendría que cargar con eso toda su vida.

Seria una herida que jamas cerraría.


	10. Capítulo 10

**Capitula 10: "Registro numero tal."**

"¡Auch!" Peridot gritó, Rose le estaba limpiando sus heridas con un trapo con agua que encontraron por la casa y estaban en la habitación donde se encontraba Sapphire para hacerle un poco de compañía.

"Deja de moverte... Por eso te duele" Respondió Rose.

"Bueno, no es mi culpa que tu mano sea muy pesada"

Rose se empezó a reír y ahora intentó tener un poco más de cuidado "Ya es tarde... Ya deberían de haber vuelto"

"Tal vez si las encontraron" Dijo Sapphire

"Si les soy sincera... No creo que las hayan encontrado" empezó Peridot "Solo piensen... Ya pasaron varios días, ustedes dicen que las dejaron en las cañerías donde también estaba lleno de zombies y pues... No han utilizado las radios también"

"Piensa lo mejor Peridot, piensa lo mejor..." suspiró Rose.

Se quedaron un momento en silencio hasta que a Sapphire le volvió a picar la curiosidad y pregunto qué tan fuerte fue la explosión donde murió Opalo y Malachite.

"¿Quieres saber cómo yo lo recuerdo? Pues... Mientras yo metí a Sugalite a un auto y regresé por las demás, la explosión me arrojó lejos y ocasionó que me raspara toda la espalda contra el pavimento, como lo puedes ver" y Peridot señaló todos sus raspones y golpes "y pues Ruby y Amatista, según salieron volando por la ventana, cayeron en todos los vidrios rotos y la explosión alcanzó a quemarlas un poco, hasta Amatista tiene un poco de su cabello chamuscado" río.

"¿Y cómo las encontraste Rose?" Preguntó de nuevo Sapphire

"Yo insistí regresar cuando escuchamos la explosión, y cuando fuimos a buscar las camionetas ya no se encontraban. Parece que alguien si se las llevo sin batería..." le contestó Rose.

En eso Amatista entro a la habitación como si nada "Ya volvimos" saludó

"¿Y Ruby?" Preguntó Rose, "Tengo que revisar sus quemaduras, al igual que a ti" Amatista solo miró al suelo y soltó un suspiro pesado "Anda... Por ahí" Todos arquearon las cejas pero antes de que alguien al fin preguntara, Amatista empezó a contar

"Si encontramos algo... ¿Dónde está Pearl?"

~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~

Ruby estaba sentada en la parte de atrás de la casa, en el frio pasto en medio de la oscuridad hasta que alguien se le quiso unir a su dolor.

"Hey..." Sugalite dijo en voz baja, igual de ánimos como estaba Ruby "¿Encontraron algo?" pero Ruby se ahorró en contestar. "Supongo que sí..." Susurró Sugalite. "Lo siento tanto... Si yo no hubiera aparecido... Tal vez ustedes-"

"No…" interrumpió Ruby, su voz era demasiada ronca de tanto gritar. "Si no hubieran llegado... Tal vez esos chicos de la carretera me hubieran matado o hasta llevado con Malachite" Sugalite lo reconsidero pero eso aún no le quitaba la culpa que tenía encima. "solo ya no quiero perder a más personas"

"Yo también..." confeso Sugalite "es por eso que huía de todos los lugares... No quería verlos morir, pero no me podía despegar de Opalo, esa tonta era la única amistad que tenía..." suspiró.

"¿Se conocían desde mucho?" Preguntó Ruby.

"La verdad, la conocí cuando todo empezó. Yo... Bueno..." Sugalite comenzó "yo estaba en una patrulla... Jaja, me habían atrapado después de arruinar el show de radio de mi odiosa prima Sardonix, me llevaron en la patrulla hasta que este chocó, logré salir más o menos bien del auto y mientras iba huyendo de los zombies... La vi, estaba inconsciente en el volante de un auto... Parecía que los que venían con ella la habían abandonado, entonces vi como unos zombies se acercaban a ella, yo obviamente la hubiera dejado, pero algo me dijo que tenía que salvarla, corrí y la saqué del auto, la lleve a un lugar seguro hasta que despertó, dijo que no recordaba nada, ni siquiera su nombre y cuando vi la piedra que tenía colgada en su cuello, supuse que era un Opalo, así que solo dije la palabra 'Opalo' y ella pensó que era su nombre y desde ahí la llame Opalo y ella se hizo muy buena amiga mía... Pero ahora..."

"Ya no está..." dijo Ruby comprendiendo también lo que sentía. Sugalite solo asintió con la cabeza "¿Y ustedes?"

"Emm... Todos éramos compañeros de la escuela, a excepción de Blue y... Mi hermana" dijo Ruby "tenía otra hermana... Como vez éramos trillizas, pero ahora... Solo soy yo..." dijo Ruby.

"¿Solo tú?" dijo Sugalite confundida

"Si... Al principio de todo se murió mi hermana Scarlett por culpa de un zombie... Y ahora se murió Cherry... Por mi culpa..."

"¿Por tu culpa?" preguntó Sugalite.

"Si… si tan solo hubiera llegado antes." Ruby hizo una pausa "Tal vez la hubiera salvado, a ella y a las demás"

"Diablos... Puedes llorar si quieres..." Sugalite trató de consolar ya que sentía que sería mala onda si no le dijera nada

"Nah... Ya llore lo suficiente... Y será la última vez..." Después de que Ruby dijo eso se empezó a escuchar una discusión adentro de la casa "parece que Amatista ya dio la noticia"

"¿Cual?"

"Pues... Si mi hermana estaba muerta, pues supongo que también lo estarán Lapis... Y Blue"

~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~

"¡No! ¡No es cierto!" Pearl gritaba "Mi hermana no puede estar muerta"

"Pearl… No las encontramos por varios días... Y Cherry ya estaba muerta..." Amatista le decía, en eso entró Sugalite junto con Ruby adentro de la casa, vieron que ya todos se encontraban ahí escuchando las malas noticias. "No es cierto, no es cierto, no es cierto" Pearl repetía una y otra vez hasta que Amatista la abrazó y empezó a consolarla, Peridot empezó a hacer rabietas por perder a la única chica que le importaba y se sentía mal de no ser tan sincera en sus sentimientos con Lapis. Sapphire ya podía estar de pie porque se encontraba con ellos, aun le dolía un poco pero eso no evitaba que estuviera ahí con sus amigos, vio cuando Ruby entró y se acercó lo más rápido que pudo para abrazarla, "¿Estas bien?" preguntó preocupada.

"Estoy bien, estoy bien…" Ruby le regresó el abrazo hasta que Sapphire se quejó de dolor porque tal vez Ruby apretó un poco fuerte como para lastimarla, rápido susurró disculpándose y la soltó, no quería lastimarla más y ahora se sentiría más culpable, así que para evitar que cargue con la culpa, solo la soltó.

"Yo no creo que estén muerta..." Dijo Sugalite en voz baja

"¿Porque lo dices?" Preguntó Rose "¿Tú acaso sabes al-" Rose se calló de golpe y salió corriendo al cuarto de baño, todos escucharon como vomitó. Ruby y Sapphire se miraron entre sí porque sabían la razón de porque Rose salió corriendo "¿Rose...?" Greg rompió el silencio, tal vez él se imaginó lo que estaba pasando. Cuando Pearl vio la reacción de Greg, ella también lo supuso.

"Rose... No" Dijo Pearl mientras escapaba de los brazos de Amatista, empezó a dirigirse hacia donde fue corriendo Rose "Rose..." era todo lo que decía.

Cuando al fin salió Rose vio la cara de todos y aprovechó que todos estaban juntos "Emmm chicos... Greg..." Rose se encogió de hombros "Estoy embarazada"

Todos se quedaron con la boca abierta y miraron a Greg que estaba en shock. Segundos después se desmayó. Amatista se llevó las manos a la boca para evitar reírse en una situación seria mientras que Ruby y Sugalite tomaron a Greg y lo sacaron para que tomara el aire y reaccionara.

"¡Genial, lo que me faltaba!" Pearl gritó molesta "¿Cómo piensas tener un bebé en esta situación? Apenas nos podemos cuidar nosotros y ahora tenemos que cuidar a un bebé producto de la calentura de Greg" Empezó a reclamar y seguía diciendo más cosas pero hablaba lo suficientemente rápido como para que alguien le entendiera

"¡Pearl!" Habló Sapphire "Rose no tiene la culpa de quedarse embarazada y nosotros no tenemos la culpa de que se murieran los demás... Tranquilízate"

"¿¡Quieres hablar de culpas!?" Pearl explotó "Por culpa de Sugalite, una loca llamada Malachite nos empezó a seguir. ¡Y tal vez si no tuvieras tan distraída a Ruby, ella hubiera llegado antes a salvar a su hermana!" hubo un duro silencio incomodo, esa confesión fue un duro golpe que molestó a Sapphire. Pensó que tal vez era cierto y sabe que cuando Pearl explota es muy sincera. Pearl después se dio cuenta de lo sincera que fue y trató de remediarlo y cuando estuvo a punto de disculparse, Sapphire solo alzó una mano y tomó a Rose para regresar a la habitación.

"Amatista... Rose tiene que revisar tus heridas" Dijo Sapphire demasiado seria para ocultar su molestia.

~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~

Después de un rato, Greg al fin despertó, Ruby le había tirado un poco de agua para despertarlo, "Greg ya despierta"

"Demonios amigo... No aguantas nada" Reía Sugalite.

"Un bebé... Un bebé…" Greg repetía una y otra vez, pues aún no se lo creía.

"Exacto amigo..." dijo Ruby "solo… cuando fue que... Tú... No mejor no quiero saber"

"fue en el centro comercial"

"¡Ahhgg Greg, dije que no quería saber!" Se quejó Ruby

"Jajajaja, y aun sabiendo que en ese lugar hay condones... Ustedes no..." Sugalite empezó a burlarse hasta que Amatista le llamó a Ruby para que le revisaran su brazo y volvieron a entrar a la casa.

"Ven Ruby" dijo Rose dejándola pasar a la misma habitación donde se encontraba Sapphire, cuando entró la encontró leyendo uno de los libros que le habían traído, volteó a verla y le sonrió para luego regresar a su lectura. Tal vez seguía molesta.

"Haber quítate la playera Ruby" Rose le pidió, Ruby se empezó a poner lo suficientemente roja porque sabía que estaba Sapphire ahí "Emm... ¿Aquí?" dijo Ruby apenada.

"Si, aquí. Estamos en confianza" Rose le guiñó un ojo. Obviamente Sapphire la escuchó y se acercó más su libro para ocultarla de la cara y no vieran que ella también empezaba a sonrojarse.

Con cuidado Ruby se empezó a quitar la playera dejando expuestas sus heridas, Rose le empezó a quitar la venta que tenía en el brazo y parte del hombro, tomó su pedazo de tela limpia y con agua empezó a limpiarlas, Ruby se quejaba en vez en cuando pero tenía que aguantase, por unos segundos Sapphire había dejado de leer y solo estaba escondida atrás de su libro aguantándose en no asomarse, en una de esas ya no aguantó y se asomó un poco para ver la espalda tonificada de Ruby con quemaduras y varios cortes, gracias a los vidrios y notó que llevaba un sujetador negro, sintió como sus mejillas se ponían calientes hasta que Rose le pidió a Ruby que se quitara ahora el sujetador, pues había heridas en sus costillas que tenía que limpiar, Rápido Sapphire volvió a hundir la cara en su libro y tomó mucha fuerza de voluntad para no asomarse de nuevo.

"¿N-No me lo puedo dejar...?" Ruby dijo avergonzada y aun sonrojada

"No, tienes cortes en las costillas abajo del sujetador, tengo que limpiarlas"

De mala gana Ruby empezó a quitárselo para así dejar más heridas expuestas. "Si seguimos así, las heridas no dejaran marca" comentó Rose "Sapphire, me pasas el alcohol que está en tu mesa de noche y tú Ruby, ponte de lado para poder limpiar tus costillas. Sapphire sin bajar el libro de su cara enrojecida trató de tomar el alcohol para luego pasárselo, en este punto ya no sabías que estaba más rojo... La cubierta del libro o el rostro de Sapphire.

Sapphire bajo un poco el libro para ver donde se encontraba Rose para darle el alcohol y no pudo evitar ver a Ruby, Ruby evitaba ver a Sapphire y con su brazo que no estaba herido se cubría lo más que podía, Sapphire soltó un suspiro fuerte al ver el cuerpo de Ruby medio desnudo, abdomen y brazos marcados junto con varios rasguños que por ese momento le pareció muy sexy a Sapphire, ella se quedaría viendo a Ruby todo el tiempo pero luego sintió la mirada de Rose y cuando volteó vio la sonrisa de Rose mientras le movía sus cejas porque sabía lo que pensaba. Rápido le dio el alcohol y volvió a hundir la cabeza en su libro para tratar de leer de nuevo, aunque cuando escuchaba las ocasiones de que Ruby se quejaba, Sapphire disimuladamente salía del escondite de su libro para verla un momento y regresar a su lectura o disimular que estaba leyendo.

~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~

Al día siguiente, Peal ya se había tranquilizado un poco y se disculpó con Rose, también lo hizo con Sapphire y ella solo asintió con la cabeza sin nada que decir. Esa confesión la dejo con mucho en que pensar.

Ahora Sapphire podía moverse mejor y salía con Peridot a caminar por los alrededores de la casa mientras que Ruby se encontraba afuera con Jasper y Greg para conseguir las cosas que una chica embarazada necesitaba.

"¿Y cómo te ha ido con Ruby?" Preguntó Peridot.

"¿A qué te refieres?"

"Si… ¿Cómo va su relación? No me vayas a decir que aún no andan"

Sapphire se sonrojó y la verdad ni siquiera ella sabía sobre su situación "No sé… creo que este no es el momento para eso" Dijo Sapphire "Ni siquiera sé si sucederá"

"¿Por qué? Preguntó Peridot sorprendida.

"Siento que si ella se convierte en algo más especial para mi… sería más peligroso… no solo para ella si no para los demás"

"No entendí" dijo Peridot.

"Si… es que no sé explicar. A lo mejor al estarnos cuidando, vamos a descuidar a las demás. Aparte… lo que me dijo Pearl en parte es cierto" Empezó Sapphire "No quiero seguir perdiendo personas o peor… no quiero perderla a ella"

"Ohh… ya" Peridot saco una pequeña libreta y empezó a apuntar algo, pero a Sapphire no le tomó mucha importancia. "Entonces… ¿La vas a rechazar?"

Sapphire se quedó por un largo momento callada "Si…"

~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~

Cuando Ruby al fin regresó, lo primero que hizo fue a buscar a Sapphire, ya se veía mejor, pues cuando salió del auto, saludó a Peridot sonriendo y se acercó a Sapphire para abrazarla, después Peridot se fue para ayudar a sus amigos para bajar las cosas que consiguieron

"Piénsalo bien Sapphire" eso fue lo último que dijo Peridot antes de alejarse

"¿Qué debes pensar bien?" Preguntó Ruby.

"Nada… ¿Cómo les fue?" respondió Sapphire.

"Pues no soy una experta en cosas que necesita una embarazada… pero creo que nos fue bien" rio, Ruby se acercó más a Sapphire con intenciones de darle un beso pero rápido Sapphire puso como excusa que le dolía su herida para alejarse, aun sabiendo que ya no le dolía.

"¿Te encuentras bien?" dijo Ruby "¿Quieres que te lleve con Rose?"

"No estoy bien" Sapphire quitó su flequillo de sus ojos para tener una buena vista de Ruby. "Ruby…" Sapphire intentaba formar alguna palabra pero solo habría la boca y nada salía. "¿Qué hubiera pasado si nosotras… nunca hubiéramos hablado?"

Ruby se quedó confundía del repentino cambio de tema "¿Por qué…?"

"Si… ¿Por qué me salvaste la primera vez en esa tienda a lado del motel?"

"Je… pensé que eso ya lo habíamos dejado claro" Ruby rio nerviosa

"Si… pero si tú no me hubieras salvado, a ti no te hubieran lastimado… y no te hubieras quedado en el campamento de los militares para que luego unos tipos te atacaran en medio de la carretera y en el centro comercial-"

"Sapphire más despacio…" Ruby la interrumpió, Sapphire no se dio cuenta de que ya estaba hablando lo suficientemente rápido "¿Qué me estas tratando de decir?"

"Bueno, siento que te estas poniendo en peligro tratando de protegerme" al fin dijo.

"Ja, pero si tú…" se burló "¿Quién tuvo una herida de muerte por salvarme?"

Sapphire vio que tenía razón y trató de regresarle el golpe pero solo pensó _"¿Pero quién perdió a su hermana por mi culpa?"_ Pero prefirió no decirlo "Ves… ambas nos ponemos en peligro, será mejor si…" se calló por un momento. "Rompemos con los tratos"

"¿Qué?" dijo Ruby.

"Si, ya se acabaron los tratos de protegernos, salir en 'equipo', enseñarme a protegerme y todos los que hemos llegado a hacer"

"¿Ósea que… ya no quieres tener nada conmigo para ya no ponernos en peligro?" preguntó Ruby "ja… yo sé que no quieres eso…"

"¿Qué te hace estar tan segura de eso?" Sapphire lo tomó como desafío.

"Porque sé que estas enamorada de mi como yo lo estoy de ti…" Ruby se acercó lo suficiente como para que sus narices chocaran. "Ese era el trato ¿no? Yo hacía que te enamoraras de mí y tú me darías el 'si' a esa pregunta de que si querías ser-"

"Pero no" Rápido interrumpió Sapphire para alejarse y evitar un beso que ya sentía cerca "S-Se han acabado los… tratos"

"No quieres hacer eso" dijo Ruby, por supuesto que Sapphire no quería eso, pero tal vez esa era la única forma de mantenerla más a salvo. "Tal vez no… pero no hay otra opción" suspiró Sapphire "Quedaremos como lo que fuimos en un principio" Sapphire daba pasos hacia atrás para alejarse de Ruby, aunque su corazón le pedía que nunca se alejara de ella.

"No, no, no. Espera" Ruby alcanzó a tomarla del brazo "Te amo, Sapph…"

En ese instante a Sapphire se le paro el corazón, sentía que se iba a desmayar pero mientras eso pasaba, el tiempo seguía corriendo y ella aun no contestaba.

"¿Sapph?" Ruby trataba de romper el silencio hasta que al fin reaccionó Sapphire

"No" dijo de repente "Quise decir, si… no… no Ruby, ahhhggg" Sapphire se empezó a frustrar y se tomó del cabello "¡No! ¿Por qué me haces esto?"

Ruby se empezó a reír "¿Qué te estoy haciendo?"

"Quiero alejarme de ti y tu eres tan ahhhg" contestó Sapphire "Te odio"

"oh, ¿En serio me odias? Vamos… muéstrame todo tu odio" se burló Ruby extendiendo sus brazos. "Aquí me tienes, quiero ver lo mucho que me odias" Claro que sabía Ruby que Sapphire no la odiaba, como la miraba a veces, sus besos y cualquier muestra de afecto decían todo lo contrario.

"¿A si?" ahora Sapphire parecía molesta. "Te odio por solo venir a traerme problemas" Sapphire empezó a empujar a Ruby, pero sus golpes eran muy inocentes para ella "Tal vez estaría mejor si tú no me hubieras hablado" Ruby solo recibía los golpes y solo aceptaba lo que decía porque hasta ella sabía que no era cierto, solo contestaba con "Si" "Si, Sapph" "aja"

"¡Deja de darme el avión o si no te voy a odiar de verdad!" le gritó

"Pensé que ya me odiabas" rio Ruby

"¡Ahhgg! Maldigo el día que te vi por primera vez…"

"aja" Ruby seguía diciendo mientras recibía los golpes de Sapphire

"Maldigo el momento cuando entraste a la dirección. Ojala te hubieran expulsado para así ya nunca haberte visto en mi vida"

"ok, dime que más" Ruby se estaba riendo.

"¡Que eres una idiota!" al fin gritó Sapphire

"Oye… no me digas así" dijo ya sería Ruby

"idiota" Sapphire volvió a decir. Ahora la expresión de Ruby cambio pero no le gritaría a Sapphire, sabía que esto lo provocó y tendría que aguantarse, pero también hay límites "Ya, no me digas así" dijo Ruby

"Yo te digo como se me dé la gana, idiota" Sapphire repitió

"Sapph…" dijo Ruby

"idiota" Sapphire repetía una y otra vez mientras la golpeaba hasta que Ruby rápido la abrazó haciendo que sus brazos quedaran atrapados entre ellas, Sapphire trató de liberarse mientras seguía diciéndole de cosas.

Ruby con una mano sujetaba fuerte a Sapphire mientas que con la otra tomó a Sapphire del cuello y trató de callarla con un beso. Aun cuando sus labios chocaron, Sapphire aun intentaba insultarla y le daba golpes inocentes en los hombros de Ruby para que la soltara.

Tardaron unos momentos luchando hasta que al fin Sapphire se dio por vencida y le regresaba el beso que le daba Ruby, dejo de insultarla y se la acercaba más para hacer su beso más apasionado. Poco a poco Ruby bajaba la fuerza con la que apretaba el abrazo hasta que quedaron cómodas en un beso profundo.

"¿Todavía me odias?" susurró Ruby cuando se alejaron del beso. Sapphire solo negó con la cabeza. "Sapph… eres lo único que me queda ahora, si te pierdo será mi perdición" dijo Ruby "Cuando estoy contigo, realmente me siento bien y cuando no estas… me siento sola aun cuando hay personas alrededor. Ni siquiera siento a mi hermana Scarlett o a mi mamá conmigo como antes lo sentía… ni siquiera a Cherry…" Ruby abrazo a Sapphire y recargo su frente en su hombro como consolación "Creo que se han ido…"

"Ellas nunca se irán, Ruby. Ellas estarán aquí mientras aun seas tú… o las sigas recordando" Sapphire decía mientras pasaba su mano entre los risos de Ruby.

"Te amo, Ruby" al fin Sapphire dijo, sintió como se quitó un gran peso de encima que tenía ya por varios años. "Si quisiera ser algo más tuyo"

~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~

"Junta grupal" gritó Jasper por toda la pequeña casa, cuando todos se pusieron atentos al fin comenzó a habar "Ok, ahora que todos están aquí al fin podemos hablar del plan que formamos Greg, Ruby y yo" comenzó "El plan es teste… vamos a seguir en movimiento, como dijo Sugalite, este era un antiguo campamento de Malachite y tal vez alguien de su grupo podría regresar, además hay otro detalle… Rose… En el centro comercial ya no hay suficientes cosas para bebés, así que tendremos que seguir viajando a ver que más conseguimos, para él bebé y para nosotros"

"¿Y a dónde iremos?" Preguntó Peridot "No podremos estar en movimiento todo el tiempo. Hasta eso nos puede matar"

"Buena pregunta" dijo Jasper "iremos a la playa…"

"¿¡A la playa!?" dijo Pearl "Se te olvida que el campamento que estaba ahí fue atacado verdad…"

"no iremos exactamente a esa playa…" Dijo Jasper "iremos a otra y hasta de paso nos encontraremos con sobrevivientes"

"No sé, yo aún no estoy de acuerdo con esa idea… es muy arriesgado investigar si hay sobrevivientes o no" confesó Ruby.

"Bueno… iremos a otra playa 'lejos' o si no encontraremos otro lugar" Todos se quedaron callados al saber esa propuesta, pero la otra idea de seguir en movimiento si les agrado.

"Bueno… conseguiremos todo lo que necesitemos estos dos días y después nos iremos todos" Dijo Greg

"La junta terminó" dijo Jasper "Es hora de una fogata, Peridot ayúdame" Peridot gruñó y se levantó del lugar de donde ella estaba sentada, sin darse cuenta había dejado su libreta que Sapphire notó inmediatamente. Recordó en todas las ocasiones en las que veía a Peridot escribir en ella desde que llegaron al campamento militar, le ganó su curiosidad y lo tomó para ver lo que era.

Se lo llevó y salió de la habitación de donde se encontraba para que nadie supiera que lo estaba leyendo, Era un cuaderno de registros o un… diario… En vez de escribir "Querido diario" ella escribía "Registro numero tal" era de esperare… a veces es tan rara…

" _Fecha de registro #1"_ Sapphire empezó a leer mentalmente.

" _Al fin me encontré con un cuadernito con el que puedo escribir mis cosas, siento que si no lo hago me volveré loca"_

"¿Loca, en serio?" pensó Sapphire

" _esto lo tome más bien como registros de lo que hago y lo que esta pasando con mis compañeros. Tengo la esperanza que si anoto todo, llegara el momento de que pueda comprenderlos bien y tal vez hasta otra cosa… si llega el momento de que uno de ellos se marche… tenga su recuerdo o una parte de el en este cuaderno._

 _Para empezar… todos vamos a morir… eso lo presiento y es el destino de todos, ¿acaso en los videojuegos, películas o series de zombies, muestras alguna salvación? No… esto ahora está pasando en la vida real y mucho menos habrá salvación._

Sapphire rio cuando leyó esto.

" _Ahora estamos en camino a un disque campamento militar, y aproveché el momento del camino para estar escribiendo esto._

 _La libreta es de Pearl, pero no la veo haciendo nada más que coquetear con Amatista, así que pienso que esto no le ha de importar._

" _Hablando de coqueteos… apareció un miliar que no recuerdo su nombre pero le estaba tirando los perros a Sapphire, por dios, casi se le caía la baba a ese militar. Si pudiera imprentar aquí la expresión de Ruby… claro que lo haría xD Ruby se moría de celos que casi, casi le salía humo entre sus risos. Hasta donde yo sé, Ruby no es nada de Sapphire, ni siquiera se atreve a hablar bien con ella. (Según me dijo Lapis que ya habían comenzado a hablar, pero eso no quiere decir nada) durante mucho tiempo Ruby muere por Sapphire, pero ella es muy cobarde como para decírselo, ¡Ni siquiera se atrevía a hablar con ella!_

Sapphire sintió un golpeteo en el corazón al pensar que Ruby se moría por ella desde hace mucho tiempo. Y también se rio porque en la parte de debajo de la hoja había un dibujo caricaturesco de Ruby que tenía escrito _"Expresión de Ruby celosa. Al final tenia que imprentarlo"_ y tenía una flecha señalando el dibujo

" _Registro #2:_

 _Lapis dijo que tal vez me daría una oportunidad, pero veo que también coquetea con Jasper y Cherry, lo cual no me agrada, Jasper es un idiota y ni siquiera me cae tan bien Ruby como para que también me caiga bien su hermana gemela. No es que odie a Ruby… es solo que… es de esos tipos de atletas que tienen a todas las chicas a sus pies y al final solo serán eso… atletas… nada bueno en su vida a excepción de las chicas… Ruby podría tener a todas las chicas… pero nunca tendrá a Sapphire jajajajsbdjvdfuvvn"_

Parece que Peridot ni siquiera pudo continuar de escribir gracias a su risa, hasta Sapphire soltó una carcajada, haciendo que llamara la atención de Rose.

"Sapph, ¿Qué haces?"

"Nada, nada" Sapphire decidió saltarse algunas páginas para terminar de leer porque sentía que en algún momento regresaría Peridot a buscar su libreta. Algo si era seguro, Sapphire tenía que volver a tener este cuaderno para leerlo bien.

" _Registro #11_

 _Parece que Sugalite y Opalo son buenas personas… También que Rose sabe lo que hace cuando tiene que curar a una persona, ahora estamos en una casa extraña, Todos estamos platicando en la sala y acabo de ver como Ruby salió de la habitación con Sapphire…_

 _Por mis estrellas… creo que comenzare a 'shipiarlos' se ven tal lindas a veces que me dan ganas de vomitar._

 _Hablando de Ruby…me ha tocado hablar con ella en unas ocasiones (como puse en mis otros registros) y no saben lo que acabo de descubrir…_

 _Que es un idiota enamorado. Creo que jamás había visto así a Ruby, la forma en la que hablaba de Sapphire era única, le brillaban los ojos y casi casi le salían corazones de su cabeza, espero que no sea una enfermedad. Lo lindo fue cuando me hablaba de ella, decía que podría tener a varias mujeres, pero jamás tendría a alguien como ella, ella era única entre todo el mundo. Era la paciencia entre toda su furia, que su voz era la más suave y fría entre sus palabras en llamas o algo así dijo, créanme que se le salió todo lo poeta, gracias a esto saque una conclusión… (Así será más fácil que la maten… o sufrirá más, luego explicó porque)_

 _Si… es una tonta… una tonta enamorada que solo va a ocasionar que la maten, como me lo dijo la otra vez. Espero que Sapphire sienta lo mismo, no he tenido muchas oportunidades de hablar con Sapphire, pero creo que me pondré en esa tarea. La verdad harían bonita pareja y espero que nunca se separen porque se han convertido en mi OTP como dicen algunos, también espero que Ruby me cuente mañana sobre lo que hicieron cuando salieron de la sala, ojalá ya sean novias y no solo se estén mirando de esa manera… si no las conociera pareciera que se traen ganas en vez de tener una relación honesta y madura jajaja._

 _De nuevo amatista me acaba de llamar nerd… dije que me iba a asegurar de poner eso en mis registros… ¿Por qué? No lo sé. Quiero guardar cada recuerdo de todos aquí presentes para que cuando alguien diga 'Fins mai' yo lo pueda recordar_

 _Eso es una buena idea… creo que después…"_

El registro de ese dia termino.

Cuando Sapphire estuvo a punto de dar vuelta a la hoja escuchó como la voz de Jasper se estaba acercando a la casa, rápido entró en pánico y Sapphire se regresó a el lugar donde se encontraba el cuaderno y lo arrojó donde estaba.

"Tengo que volver a tener ese cuaderno" Pensó Sapphire.

~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~

Al día siguiente ya iban a comenzar el plan, se estaban preparando para salir al centro comercial y tomar todo lo que pudieran para luego marcharse.

¿Saben dónde está Sugalite?" Dijo Amatista mientras salía de la casa para luego reunirse con sus amigos que estaban preparando el auto. Sólo se quedarían Greg y Rose, por obvias razones.

"No lo sé, recuerdo que la vi en la noche dormida, pero esta mañana ya no la vi" dijo Peridot.

"De seguro está dando sus paseos, últimamente lo está haciendo" comentó Jasper. Amatista accedió a eso porque era verdad, a veces Sugalite tenía que tener sus momentos a solas, lo único malo es que siempre regresaba con los nudillos ensangrentados.

"¿Estas segura de que quieres ir?" Ruby le preguntó a Sapphire "Tal vez sería mejor a que te quedes a cuidar a Rose, y... cuidar de que no tengan otro hijo" Sapphire se río "Ahora con más razón quiero ir con ustedes. Además, creo que tienen mucho de que platicar" dijo Sapphire. Ruby no tenía otra opción más que aceptar, luego pensó dónde estaría Sugalite, sabía que ella no salía en las mañanas a hacer esas caminatas y ya últimamente lo estaba dejando de hacer.

Ruby fue a la casa para avisar a Rose que ya se iban y pasó por el lugar donde Sugalite tenía sus cosas, para su sorpresa, no estaba su mochila ni su querida arma. Al ver eso, Ruby recordó lo que le dijo, que nunca se quedaría a ver morir a sus amigos y que lo único que la detenía era Opalo, pero ahora Opalo ya no está.

"Sugalite se fue..." Ruby salió corriendo de nuevo "¡Sugalite se fue!" Gritó

"¿Que?" Dijo exaltada Amatista "¿Cómo lo sabes?"

"S-Sus cosas ya no están... hay que ir a buscarla"

"Eso no debería ser una buena noticia" comentó Pearl

"¡Pearl!" Gritaron Ruby y Amatista.

"T-tengo que ir a buscarla" Ruby le dijo a Sapphire mientras sacaba las llaves del otro auto.

"Ruby, espera" Sapphire la alcanzó "¿iras ahora?"

"Sapph... ya no quiero llegar tarde otra vez... ya me canse de perder personas"

"¿Y crees que yo no?" Dijo Sapphire, Ruby apretaba fuerte las llaves contra su mano, luchando para tomar la mejor decisión. "Ruby, cuando vayamos al centro comercial, en el camino la buscaremos, tal vez ella también fue ahí" eso tal vez sería un talento, de cómo Sapphire podía controlar a Ruby, aun cuando ella está muy desesperada o es muy orgullosa para hacer algunas cosas, Ruby siempre hacía lo que Sapphire le pidiera.

Ruby dio un gran suspiro pesado y aceptó la propuesta de Sapphire, ni siquiera Amatista se sentía bien al pensar que Sugalite se había ido.

Cuando llegaron a la pequeña comunidad, notaron que ya había pocos zombies, pues cada vez que iban, mataban los que podían, así que todo fue tranquilo. Cuando se acercaban al centro comercial Amatista no pudo evitar observar a donde fue la explosión, miró a lo lejos la casa destruida, no del todo, algunas paredes seguían en pie y vio la ventana donde Ruby y ella salieron volando. Sintió como se le formaba un nudo en la garganta y se aguantaba las ganas de ir a observar donde Opalo murió.

"Amatista..." escuchó a Peridot, "No te quedes atrás"

"El lugar ya está despejado por las otras veces que hemos venido, así que no tendremos problemas" dijo Jasper, mientras todos entraban Ruby se dio cuenta que las personas que ella había matado seguían ahí, sintió un escalofrío corriendo por su espalda como decidió dejar de caminar y alejarse.

"¿Que estas esperando Ruby? Ven" dijo Sapphire, pero Ruby sólo negó con la cabeza y seguía alejándose del lugar. Esto le pareció sospechoso a Sapphire y fue para acercarse a Ruby. "¿Que tienes?"

"N-Nada, no quiero estar aquí... Bueno. Yo sólo... creo que mejor iré a fuera para cuidar" dijo Ruby como se dio la vuelta y se marchó sin esperar respuesta de Sapphire.

"Por el momento ya tenemos cosas para Rose, pero para nosotros..." Jasper miraba las cosas del centro comercial "las botellas de agua" comentó Pearl, "Sólo agua, no alcohol." Está vez le dijo a Jasper.

"Si, lo sé. Nunca volveré a tomar"

"Eso ni tú te lo crees" río Amatista.

Mientras llenaban sus mochilas con cosas que podrían necesitar, escucharon como alguien corría hacia ellos, cuando voltearon vieron que era Ruby, no tenía buena cara, cuando llegó susurró que no hicieran ruido y se ocultaron en los estantes.

"¿Que te pa-" Sapphire fue silenciada por Ruby, que puso su mano en su boca "Shhh... shhhh" fue todo lo que hizo Ruby. Los demás prestaron atención por si escucharon algo, pensaron que sería una horda de zombies, pero no fue así.

"Esto es estúpido" alguien se escuchaba a lo lejos "Es obvio que Malachite murió, no sé porque nos siguen mandando aquí a buscar muestras de vida"

"¿Y me lo preguntas a mí? Yo sólo sigo órdenes, no sé qué tratos tenía Malachite con nuestra patrona" se escuchó a otro sujeto "sea cual sea, Malachite no cumplió con su parte del trato"

"Pues si lo hizo, gracias a ella encontramos esas dos camionetas que estaban afuera de aquí"

"Más bien quiere encontrar a los dueños de esas camionetas"

Ruby y sus amigas ya estaban preocupadas porque sabían que hablaban de ellas, o que esas camionetas eran suyas.

"Hey... mira..." a todas les dio un mini infarto al pensar que las habían encontrado, pero parecía que ese sujeto se acercó a otro lugar "Cuando vinimos ayer, este estante estaba lleno... ahora está vacío"

"Eso significa que han de estar por aquí" escucharon como cargo su arma y eso no era nada bueno "hay que empezar a buscar en los alrededores..."

"¡Oigan!" Ahora era una voz femenina "alguien pasó corriendo desde la otra calle y dudo que sea un zombie" rápido los dos tipos salieron corriendo del lugar, se escuchó como se subieron a unos autos para luego arrancar.

"T-Tenemos que irnos...hoy" confesó Jasper.

Ruby se levantó para mirar si ya se habían ido, después de unos segundos se acercó Amatista "Entonces, Malachite trabajaba para alguien más..."

"Significa que esto aún no termina..."

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

 _ **Notas:**_ **Referencia a un capitulo… donde? XD Lo siento por la ola de Feels del capítulo anterior y creo que la escena donde se Ruby y Sapphire… ya saben que "7u7" se acerca.**


	11. Chapter 11

Después de su encuentro con aquellas personas, rápido volvieron a la casa de campo donde se encontraba Rose, sin dar explicaciones, tomaron todo y se fueron. Sabían que Sugalite no iba a volver y que si se quedaban más tiempo ahí, esas personas las iban a encontrar, ahora todo lo que importaba era buscar un lugar seguro para Rose, para ella y el bebé que tendría, ya después se encargarían de matarse unos a los otros o si el destino se siente generoso, esperar a que 'su hora' llegue, pero a su debido tiempo.

El destino también tiene sus planes.

 **Capítulo 11: Una nueva vida**

 _ **Algunos meses después…**_

" _Fecha de registro #60…"_ Peridot decía mentalmente mientras escribía en su libreta cuando se encontraba en el auto.

" _llevamos 4 horas manejando en la carretera en busca de ese lugar seguro, que en realidad sigue siendo la playa. No sé porque siguen queriendo ir ahí, el campamento que se encontraba ahí murió, al igual que estaremos nosotros si vamos a ese lugar._

 _Claro, hubiéramos llegado más rápido si no fuera por la condición de Rose, los fiches de embarazada son un gran problema, también le ha crecido un poco la pansa, la verdad no sé cuántos memes lleva, según mis registros, pasaron como… 3 o 4 meses… pero admito que algunos días no hacia registros porque me encontraba huyendo de los zombies o se me olvidaba. Apuesto que han pasado más o menos meses, pero desde que comenzó esto, ya nadie sabe hasta qué hora es, solo sabemos cuándo todavía hay luz y cuando ya se está haciendo de noche. Dudo que alguien sepa en que día nos encontramos o hasta en los cumpleaños… pero eso ya no importa."_

"Peridot…" Jasper dio un suspiro pesado "Te toca manejar, ya estoy cansada" Jasper empezó a hacerse a un lado del camino, en su auto iban ellas dos y en la parte de atrás estaba Rose y Greg. Mientras que en otro auto iban Pearl, Amatista, Sapphire y Ruby.

Se bajaron para hacer el cambio de lugares y llamaron por la radio al otro auto que todo estaba bien para luego seguir su camino.

"No manejaremos mucho, ya se está haciendo de noche" comento Jasper cuando se subió al auto.

"Eso es bueno, así seguiré haciendo mi registro ya que me interrumpiste"

"¿Por qué sigues haciendo eso?" Rio Jasper "Eso ha de ser cansado y ¿de qué tanto escribes?"

"Cosas. Tal vez lo suficiente complicado para una mente como la tuya" se burló

"¿Me estás diciendo que me volví una idiota?"

"No, pero hay que admitir que te has vuelto amargada. Parece que ser la única soltera del grupo te afecto" dijo Peridot.

"¿Ah, sí? ¿Y qué hay de ti?" reclamó Jasper, aun bajando la voz ya que Rose estaba dormida y Greg solo se aguantaba la risa al ver la discusión de sus amigas

"Yo tenía a Lapis" Suspiró

"P-Pero Lapis ya no está" Jasper dudo en decir esto último, tal vez era un duro golpe, pero Peridot no lo tomó así.

"Lo sé. Pero por lo menos supe lo que es el amor. No como tú" se rio "admítelo, desde que Ruby y Sapphire empezaron a andar, tú te volviste amargada… te pusiste celosa" Peridot alzaba las cejas.

"N-No es cierto… es solo que son muy… blag…" Jasper se defendió.

"Ay, Amatista y Pearl también lo son… y ellas más. Por lo menos Ruby y Sapphire no están tan de pegajosas enfrente de nosotros. Pearl y Amatista si"

"jaja, tiene razón" comentó Greg desde la parte de atrás. "También otra cosa. Cuando tú las ves, siempre las interrumpes"

"Jajaja, si es cierto. Ruby y Sapphire podrán estar lejos de nosotros y si tú vez que se están besando, las interrumpes." Peridot se rio.

¿¡P-Pero de!? ¿D-De qué lado están? Nada mas no los golpeo porque hay una embarazada presente" casi gritaba Jasper "Nada más cuídense cuando vayan a dormir"

"Jajaja sí, claro. Por favor no nos mates por tu falta de amor" se burló Peridot ocasionando que por lo menos Jasper le diera un puñetazo en el brazo "¡Hey! Estoy manejando, babosa"

~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~

En el otro auto Pearl estaba manejando y junto a ella estaba amatista, como siempre dormida.

"Desde aquí puedo ver como Peridot y Jasper discuten" Pearl comentó.

"Déjalas, a lo mejor así se le quita lo amargada" rio Ruby. En la parte de atrás Ruby de nuevo servía como manta y almohada para Sapphire, estaban sentadas de lado ocupando todo el espacio, Ruby abrazaba a Sapphire en modo cucharita mientras ella dormía.

Pearl se rio del comentario de Ruby y siguió centrada en el camino. En eso Sapphire se empezó a despertar y se estiraba lo poco que podía, cambiando de posición y acostarse boca abajo pero aun encima de Ruby

"Hola, buenos día-" rio Ruby, Sapphire estampó su mano contra la cara de Ruby para callarla.

"Las almohadas no hablan…" murmuró "además, ya es de noche"

"entonces no debiste de dormir toda la tarde" dijo Ruby.

"No dormí toda la tarde. Solo… un poco." Sapphire alzó su vista para ver a Ruby. "Pero ya estoy despierta ¿contenta?"

"Un poco" Ruby sonrió y le dio un beso en la frente.

En ese momento, la radio se encendió y se encontraba hablando Jasper, avisando que ya se detuvieran para descansar, Pearl alabo escuchar eso y comenzaba a hacerse a un lado del camino

Cuando bajaron de los autos, Jasper y Ruby siguieron caminando para asegurar la zona mientras los demás montaban el campamento.

A lado del camino que seguían era un lugar verde con unos cuantos árboles, no era como cuando se quedaban en medio del bosque. Este lugar estaba más abierto y había menos árboles, lo cual era peligroso, si los hombres de Malachite los seguían persiguiendo, este no sería un buen lugar para esconderse.

"Este es un lindo lugar" comentó Rose.

"Si, como los típicos parques donde te llevan a jugar" dijo Amatista. Para su sorpresa en el fondo vieron unos cuantos zombies rondar por ahí. "Bueno, retiro lo dicho"

"Uff… significa que hay que estar atentos" comentó Pearl "Sapphire, acompáñame a deshacerme de esas cosas" Sapphire asintió con la cabeza y saco sus dagas, arma que adopto ella.

"Significa que hoy haremos guardia" comentó Greg.

"Si. Pero no quiero hacer guardia" se quejó Amatista "De una vez les digo, jaja. Voy por la comida"

En eso Jasper y Ruby se encontraban corriendo hacia ellos, pensaron que era algo malo y Greg saco una pistola lista para lo que fuera, pero lo extraño fue que Jasper estaba sonriendo al igual que Ruby.

"Ash… de seguro estaban jugando. Me asustaron" comentó Greg

Cuando al fin llegaron jadeando, se tomaron un poco de tiempo para recuperar el aliento y darles la buena noticia. "No me van a creer esto…" aun sonreía Jasper

"En realidad debe de ser algo bueno para que estés sonriendo" dijo Peridot que solo se ganó una mirada de Jasper frunciendo el ceño.

"Encontramos… una pequeña colina…" Ruby decía con el poco aliento que tenía

"No, no, no, no. Tienen que verlo ellos mismos" Jasper alzó las manos "¡Vamos!"

De nuevo todas subieron a los autos y cuando vieron la pequeña colina Jasper índico que se detuvieran y dejaran los autos ahí. Ruby y Jasper fueron corriendo a la cima para admirar lo que había del otro lado. Cuando los demás subían empezaron a sentir un aire cálido y de repente escucharon un ruido tan familiar que cuando lo escucharon se sorprendieron demasiado haciendo que apresuraran su paso para subir

"No puede ser…" Peridot fue la primera en llegar y cuando todos llegaron solo se quedaron ahí, con los ojos muy abiertos y sonriendo de alivio.

"al fin llegamos…" susurró Sapphire.

Exactamente a algunos metros de ellos se encontraba la playa, como las olas chocaban sobre la arena y ese dulce sonido que hacia el mar los hacia realmente sentirse bien, pues el lugar que han estado buscando desde el principio al fin estaba enfrente de ellos.

"¿¡Que estamos esperando!?" dijo muy alegre Amatista y tomó a Pearl "¡Vamos!" en eso todos empezaron a correr hacia el mar, incluyendo hasta a Rose. Sapphire tomó de la mano a Ruby y con toda la velocidad que pudo corrió hacia el mar. Amatista se arrojó sobre las olas junto con Pearl que la estaba regañando por eso, pero no pudo evitar que se le saliera una que otra risa mientras jugaban con las olas. Jasper estaba jugando con Peridot también adentro, tal vez al fin tomando venganza y cuando Ruby y Sapphire llegaron, lo primero que hicieron fue a disfrutar el mar subiendo hasta su cintura y como las golpeaba las olas, aun así siendo de noche tal vez era peligroso adentrarse al mar así, pero no les importó.

"Cuidado, aquí viene una embarazada" gritó Amatista que solo fue atrapada por el abrazo de oso de Rose mientras jugaban en el mar. Sapphire se arrojó sobre Ruby en un lindo abrazo mientras Ruby giraba con ella entre las olas con tanta alegría mientras ambas se reían en el acto. Cuando al fin pararon Sapphire le dio un profundo beso en los labios de Ruby, un beso un poco salado por el mar, cuando se separaron Ruby quitó el flequillo empapado del rostro de Sapphire para apreciar sus ojos

"Lo logramos" sonrió.

En una esquina de los ojos de Sapphire corría un líquido que a este punto no sabías si era agua del mar o si era una lagrima. Sapphire solo asintió con la cabeza sin decir nada y hundió su cara en el cuello de Ruby apretando más el abrazo.

~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~

Después de su momento de diversión ya se dedicaron a establecer su campamento en ese mismo lugar y como aún seguían empapados, hicieron una fogata, como si se tratase de una salida con sus amigos en la playa.

"¿Creen que nos encontremos en la playa donde estaba ese campamento?" preguntó Amatista.

"Si seguimos la orilla del mar, lo más probable es que no lleve ahí" le contestó Pearl. "Pero dudo que quieras hacer eso"

Amatista soltó un suspiro de alivio "Esa es mi chica, si me disculpa… me voy a dormir"

"Creo que todos deberíamos dormir" comentó Rose "y cúbranse bien, no quiero que se enfermen y será peor" Todos acordaron y fueron por sus mantas a uno de los autos, aun así el clima era cálido para ser de noche, lo que significaba que tal vez en la mañana cuando saliera el sola ya haría un poco de calor.

"Ya se saben cómo van las guardias" dijo Peal "yo tomare la de Amatista, así que me avisas cuando termine tu turno Ruby"

"Está bien" contestó Ruby.

Todos se acostaron en la arena para que el sonido de las olas los arrullaran, lo cual fue fácil, minutos después ya todos estaban dormidos, excepto Ruby y Sapphire. Como era habitual para ellas, solo miraban las estrellas cuando tenían oportunidad, esta noche no era como las demás, pues esta vez el cielo estaba completamente despejado.

"¿Tienes frio?" preguntó Ruby

"Tal vez un poco…" contestó Sapphire.

Ruby abrazo para darle un poco de calor, pues ella también se encontraba empapada y se quedaron un momento así, solo disfrutando de su compañía y calor mientras miraban las estrellas.

"¿Crees que aquí estaremos a salvo?" Preguntó Sapphire en voz baja.

"Amm, tal vez." Dijo Ruby "se supone que todos los sobrevivientes vienen a todas las playas, tal vez hasta encontremos a más sobrevivientes

"Eso es probable" dijo Sapphire "¿Y si entre esas otras personas encuentras a alguien más bonita y mejor que yo?" empezó a bromear

"Jajaja. ¿Por qué dices eso?" Ruby rio "No hay nadie en este mundo que sea más bonita y mejor que tú"

Sapphire se sonrojó pero Ruby no lo notó, tal vez porque ya estaba demasiado oscuro "Siempre hay posibilidades, Ruby"

"Nop. Tonterías, yo nunca me fijaría en otra persona más que a ti ¿Sabes porque?" empezó Ruby. "Porque cada vez que abro mis ojos por la mañana, lo único que quiero hacer es verte, ver tus hermoso ojos y darte un beso" se rio "y lo último que quiero ver cuando duerma o cuando de mi último aliento… es a ti. Porque te amo Sapphire y no me cansare de decirlo. Y si quieres terminar conmigo, tendrías que matarme porque tú eres mi vida y sin ti-"

"P-Para…" Sapphire la miró a los ojos y Ruby notó que ella ya se encontraba llorando "¿Siempre tienes que arruinar todo?"

"jajaja ¿Arruinar?" rio Ruby mientras limpiaba las lágrimas de su chica.

"Si…"

"Oww… Mi risueña Sapphy…" Ruby le dio un pequeño beso en los labios "Te amo"

Sapphire no se aguantó y la abrazo fuerte para devolverle el beso, se quedaron así un momento hasta que al fin se separaron "Yo también te amo… y mucho" Sapphire lloró de nuevo.

"Yo te amo aún más"

"Ruby… nunca me vayas a dejar"

"nunca haría eso… lo prometo."

~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~

En la mañana, decidieron que Sapphire y Peridot irían a investigar la zona en uno de los autos, para ver si veían alguna señal de ese campamento que se había dado por muerto hace mucho, pues nunca volvieron a escuchar sus trasmisiones. Se fueron antes de que Ruby despertara porque si se daba cuenta que iría Sapphire, ella no la hubiera dejado ir o ella también iría, lo cual era demasiado arriesgado, Ruby no era tal silenciosa y se arriesgaba más para matar a los zombies. Luego Sapphire se tendría que enfrentar a ella cuando regresara.

"Sapph… mira." Dijo Peridot mientras seguía manejando "creo que lo encontramos"

Cuando Sapphire miró más allá, vio lo que parecía una muralla hecha con lo que parecía ser laminas metálicas, lo único malo era que estaban rotas, como si algo se hubiera estrellado contra ella para entrar a la fuerza. Sapphire trago saliva y se preparó para lo que se encontrara ahí dentro.

Bajaron del auto y empezaron a caminar para entrar, de cerca la muralla tenía varios agujeros probablemente hechas por armas de fuego, en algunas partes del suelo había grandes hoyos, señales de bombas según dijo Peridot y todo estaba totalmente destruido. Encontraron el lugar donde se hacían las trasmisiones y toda la 'cabina' parecía que la habían incendiado. Sapphire siguió buscando por su camino para ver el lugar donde se suponía que estarían sus padres, el lugar tenía muchas carpas donde se refugiaban, todas desechas y encontró cadáveres que parecían ser de soldados que no se volvieron zombies, ya comidos por las aves. Exactamente en la orilla del mar encontraron una lancha, por desgracia no tenía el motor y lo vieron cubierto de arena y marcas de sangre seca.

Sapphire se empezó a sentir mal, pues sus sospechas sobre sus padres se hicieron verdad, se sentó en la orilla viendo al mar y tratando de recordar cómo era la voz de sus padres, cuando le decían 'hija' o cuando la llamaban por su nombre.

"Sapph…" Escuchó a Peridot atrás suyo.

"Estoy bien…" dijo con su voz fría.

"¿Quieres que te deje sola?" preguntó Peridot.

Sapphire no volteo a verla pero movió su cabeza negando para que luego Peridot se sentara con ella.

"¿tú no tenías a nadie aquí o familia en algún lado?" preguntó Sapphire.

"te digo la verdad…" comenzó Peridot con un suspiro "a esta altura ya ni los recuerdo pero sí que hay sentimientos. Y tal vez sea mejor no recordar"

"¿Porque?" preguntó.

"Ahora es una nueva vida, es como si volviéramos a nacer, pero sin padres. Como si en un momento no existieras y en la mañana ya existieras. La vida que teníamos antes murió… como todos los demás" dijo Peridot también recordando a Lapis entre esas personas.

"Lapis, Cherry, Blue, Opalo… todas ellas también nos dejaron algo" comento Sapphire "Sadie, tal vez Sugalite, Carlos, Nicolás, Scarlett… mis padres… los de Rose"

"la familia de todos…." Terminó Peridot

"Si… ellos nos hicieron quienes somos y si los olvidamos, sería como si olvidáramos quienes somos"

"bueno, en eso tienes razón. Es solo que… es difícil recordar tu antigua vida cuando te encuentras en una como esta" Peridot miró atrás en el horrible desastre.

"Ve el lado bueno Peridot… ahora somos una familia" Sapphire le sonrió "Tú, yo… Ruby, Amatista, Pearl, Jasper y hasta Rose y Greg tendrán un bebé. Somos los que forman parte de tu nueva familia con tu nueva vida"

Peridot soltó una pequeña lagrima y se la limpio rápido "Je… tienes razón. Me alegra por fin tener una plática seria contigo"

"¿Lo pondrás en tus registros?" Sapphire sonrió

"Espera ¿Qué?"

"jaja, nada. Creo que ya es muy tarde. Tenemos que irnos" Sapphire dijo mientras se levantaba

"Si tienes razón" Sapphire ayudo a Peridot a levantarse y empezaron a caminar

"Oh espera…" Sapphire se regresó a la orilla del mar y empezó a meterse

"Sapphire…"

"Ven" le dijo Sapphire, cuando llegaron a un lugar donde ya no había tantas olas, Sapphire abrió su mano y ahí tenía una foto de sus padres junto con la nota que le habían dejado cuando todo esto comenzó. La doblo en una forma de ave junto a la foto y la soltó en el mar, para que la pequeña ave de papel tomara su camino en el fondo del mar y se perdiera en alguna parte del océano. Ambas miraban como se iba el ave y suspiraron como si se quitaran un peso de encima, ambas se despidieron de la familia que alguna vez tuvieron y Sapphire fue la única en hablar en ese momento.

"Adiós mamá, adiós papá… yo también los quiero"

~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~

"Ahhgg. ¡Ya se tardaron!" Ruby gruñía mientras caminaba de un lado a otro, sólo le faltaba que sacará humo y quemara en suelo por donde caminada.

"Tranquila Ruby" Pearl dijo "Tarde o temprano volverán"

Ruby volvió a gruñir y se alejó para ir a una gran roca que se encontraba a la orilla del mar para sentarse en ella y tranquilizarse. Sapphire y Peridot salieron desde las mañana y según Pearl ahora ya debería de pasar de medio día, aunque era difícil saber eso, ahora el cielo estaba nublado y empezaba la época de frio, así que no sería un problema si se quedaban en la playa por un momento.

"Hey, Rub." Amatista y Jasper se acercaron a su amiga.

"Hola" Ruby dijo muy seca y aún estaba frustrada.

"Tranquila Ruby, tú perfectamente sabes que Sapphire puede cuidarse sola, ya vendrá"

"Lo sé... pero" Ruby tartamudeaba "habíamos acordado que todo lo haríamos juntas..."

"Jajaja espera, espera Ruby. Esto no es nada, sólo fue a ver a la playa si encontraba el campamento, no tiene nada que ver sobre saquear y esas cosas" Amatista la interrumpió

"Si, pero sabes que los hombres de Malachite nos siguen buscando" Ruby comenzó a alterarse, empezó a hablar lo suficientemente rápido que ni Jasper y Amatista no la entendían.

"Ya sé lo que pasa aquí" Jasper río "estas celosa"

"¿¡Que!?" Dijeron Amatista y Ruby.

"Estas celosa porque Peridot esta con Sapphire. Yo no lo dudo... como Peridot también esta soltera..." Jasper dijo en un tono burlón

"¿Quieres que te mate o qué?" le contestó Ruby. Después de lo que habían hablado anoche era poco probable eso, pero eso no le quitaba la duda a Ruby.

"Jajaja ¿porque? Es lógico. Quien no ha deseado a Sapphire, es hermosa"

Ruby se levantó de golpe y tomó a Jasper del cuello para golpearla, pero fue interrumpida por Amatista que intentó separarlos mientras Ruby la insultaba.

"¡S-Sapphire e-es mía!" Ruby seguía tartamudeando y gritando.

"Pues eso no parece, porque ahora TU Sapphire esta con Peridot"

"Tú cállate Jasper" le gritó Amatista "deja de ser una maldita aguafiestas"

"¡Oh! Ahora soy la mala ahora" se quejó Jasper.

"No pero eres una jodida amargada porque estas soltera" Ruby le gritó.

"¡Ohhh!" Amatista alzó los brazos soltando a Ruby "puntos para Ruby"

En ese mismo instante que la soltó, Jasper se lanzó hacia Ruby y empezarían agarrarse a golpes, Amatista se subió encima de Jasper para detenerla pero ella era demasiado grande para Amatista y siguió golpeándose con Ruby, el escándalo lo llegó a escuchar Peral y Rose, que rápido le pidieron ayuda a Greg y junto con Pearl corrieron a separarlas. Jasper cada vez que veía oportunidad le daba golpes por los costados de Ruby y le dio un puñetazo en su mejilla. Pero Ruby siempre cumplía sus objetivos para darle en su rostro, de nuevo rompiéndole la nariz.

Cuando Greg y Pearl llegaron al rescate, vieron como Jasper le dio un codazo al estómago de Amatista para que la soltara y Ruby tomó eso como distracción para darle una patada y empujarla hacia atrás para ponerse encima de ella y de nuevo darle golpes. Rápido Greg empujó a Ruby hacia un lado y se lanzó sobre Jasper para detenerla, Pearl hizo lo mismo con Ruby pero tuvo que obtener ayuda de Amatista ya que Ruby era mucho más fuerte que Pearl y entre ellas dos pudieron detener a Ruby.

"¡Yaaa!" Gritó Rose "con un carajo... dejen de pelear" todos sabían que cuando Rose se molestaba era porque en realidad hicieron algo malo, así que todos se quedaron congelados cuando gritó Rose "Tú sabes perfectamente quien se va a molestar cuando te vea así" Rose regaño a Ruby. "Y a ti" señaló a Jasper "al fin alguien te da tu merecido por estar de amargada"

Ambas se quedaron en silencio al escuchar a Rose como si fuera su mamá "Ahora..." Rose respiró profundo "pídanse disculpas"

Pero ni Jasper ni Ruby se volteaban a ver. "Ahora..." reclamó Rose

"Lo siento" Ruby fue la primera en decir, y Jasper asintió con la cabeza

"¡Con palabras Jasper!" Dijo Rose

"Uff... te perdonó... yo también lo s-siento" contestó Jasper.

"Te perdonó" dijo Ruby.

"Ven... así está mucho mejor" suspiró Rose. "Ahora iré por el maldito botiquín de primeros auxilios"

"Rose... deja de molestarte, no es bueno para tú bebé" Pearl dijo mientras iba tras ella. Jasper y Ruby se quedaron mirando fijamente.

"Basura" le dijo Jasper

"Arrastrada" le contestó Ruby

"¡Las escuche!" Gritó Rose a lo lejos.

Y solo Amatista y Greg se empezaron a reír.

~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~

Cuando se hizo más tarde, por fin regresaron Peridot y Sapphire. Cuando Pearl las vio llegar en el auto, vio como la parte de adelante de este estaba manchado de sangre al igual que algunas ventanas, puedo ver como Peridot y Sapphire hablando un poco adentro del auto para luego salir. Peridot tenía desgarrado su pantalón de la pierna derecha y le sangraba un poco y cuando salió Sapphire, tenía sangrando su muñeca derecha, parecía como si hubieran tenido una pelea callejera por lo sucias que estaban (tal vez por las cenizas del lugar) Cuando Pearl estuvo a punto de gritar, rápidamente Sapphire y Peridot le hicieron una señal para que se callara. Peridot cojeó rápido hacia ella y susurró bajo. "No hagas un escándalo… estamos bien"

"Las tengo que llevar con Rose" comentó Pearl. Ayudó a Peridot a caminar y las llevo con Rose que se encontraba descansando en el otro auto. Estaba en la cajuela del auto alzando las cosas que utilizó para atender a Ruby y Jasper.

"Rose… no vayas a entrar en pánico" Escuchó a Sapphire hablar detrás suyo. Cuando Rose se volteó, miró las condiciones en que estaban y cuando estuvo a punto de gritar, Peridot y Sapphire la interrumpieron. "¡no entres en pánico!" ambas dijeron.

Rose suspiró pesadamente "vengan, estaba a punto de guardar el botiquín" Cuando Sapphire se acercó vio algunos paños manchados de sangre y reconoció la venda que usaba Ruby en su mano.

"¿Qué paso aquí?" preguntó Sapphire

"Ja… al rato ya verás" advirtió Rose.

"¿Qué fue lo que les paso?" Pearl cambio el tema, Peridot y Sapphire se voltearon a ver un momento pero rápido Peridot contesto, "Zombies… nos cruzamos con una horda de zombies…"

Rose reviso primero a Peridot, que cuando vio su espinilla frunció el ceño "Pearl… puedes ir con Greg para que te de una botella de agua limpia… sin que sospeche nada" Pearl acordó y se fue.

"Ahora… díganme la verdad…" dijo Rose. Pero tanto Sapphire y Peridot se quedaron calladas. "estas heridas no son simplemente raspones de estar huyendo de los zombies…" Rose extendió su mano hacia Sapphire pidiéndole su brazo lastimado y también lo miró.

"Estas… son mordidas" dijo Rose.

Peridot no aguantó más y aprovechó que Pearl no se encontraba "¡No son mordidas de zombies!" dijo antes que nada "Son… de perros"

"¿¡Perros!?" dijo sorprendida.

"Rose..." comenzó Sapphire "los hombres de Malachite nos encontraron"

"¿Y qué p-paso?" Rose contestó preocupada mientras curaba a Peridot

"Es que fue…" dijo Sapphire "Como el inferno" interrumpió Peridot "Esos tipos tenían planeado llevarnos y pues aquí mi compañera presente rápido los atacó y huimos, haciendo que nos lanzaran a los perros y… hasta zombies"

"Dios…" fue todo lo que dijo Rose

"atropellamos a los zombies pero antes de llegar a el auto, nos alcanzaron los perros" comentó Sapphire

"y pues estamos aquí" terminó de decir Peridot.

"¿No hablaron nada con ellos o sí?" preguntó. Sapphire se quedó callada y Peridot fue la que se atrevió a hablar "N-no… nada" Peridot sufrió un 'tic' en el ojo que solo lo notó Sapphire pero Rose no, pues estaba concentrada en la herida de Peridot.

Definitivamente habían hablado con los hombres de Malachite.

~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~

Después de que Rose curó a Sapphire, fue en busca de Ruby, se puso su sudadera y ocultó su mano en el bolsillo para que no entrara en pánico, Amatista le había dicho que estaba sentada en las rocas cerca de la orilla (mismo lugar donde se peleó con Jasper) cuando se acercó vio como miraba hacia el fondo del mar y estaba sobando sus nudillos. A la distancia donde se encontraba Sapphire, no notó que las tenía rojas, así que como si nada se acercó.

"Ruby…" Sapphire dijo cuándo se puso a su lado y se sentó, Ruby se congeló de repente y volteó a ver a otro lado.

Sapphire al fin miró sus nudillos rojos y volteó a ver hacia atrás para mirar a sus amigos y se encontró con Jasper con un parche en su nariz.

"Ruby" dijo más seria. Ruby como pero regañado comenzó a voltearse y se cruzó de brazos. Sapphire rápido la tomó de la cara y la volteó para mirarla bien, su mejilla estaba roja y casi le ponen su ojo morado

"Hola" Ruby sonrió nerviosamente

Sapphire soltó su cara de repente y gruño también poniéndose de brazos cruzados y mirando en frente

"¡lo siento!" Ruby se acercó más a ella "Se lo que piensas sobre estas cosas pero no pude evitarlo… empezó a molestarme y pues una cosa llevo a otra" Sapphire seguía sin contestarle

Ruby soltó un suspiro y se tomó de sus risos mientas juntaba sus rodillas al pecho para hacerse bolita "Ahhgg… son una estúpida"

"No creo que seas una estúpida" y Ruby alzo su vista para ver a Sapphire más cerca de ella "esta vez te la dejo pasar… pero si vuelves a hacer esto… te juro que termino contigo" Ruby gruño en voz baja al pensar en esa idea "Espera… ¿Por qué me la dejaras pasar?" preguntó Ruby

"Bueno…" Sapphire sacaba su mano de su bolsillo "Ambas estamos lastimadas"

"¡PERO QUE CHIN-"

"¡No grites!" Sapphire la interrumpió. "No es nada… solo una cortada… por saltar por la ventana…" Sapphire mintió fácilmente, parecía que ya estaba planeando esto desde el camino. Claro que mintió por su bien, si le decía sobre los hombres de Malachite las cosas se pondrían peor.

"ash odio cuando haces eso" Ruby tomó su mano "¿Puedo ver?"

"no" Sapphire rápido quito su mano. "Está muy fea… hasta podía parecer una mordida de un perro o algo así… fueron muchos vidrios…"

"¿En serio?" Ruby arque una ceja.

"Si… Y tú dejaste de usar tu venda de la mano" rápido cambio el tema

"Oh, si… dijo que ya no era necesaria. Pero hay ocasiones en la que no siento ni siquiera mis dedos" rio. "ahora yo me encargare de cuidar tu mano como tú alguna vez hiciste por mi" Ruby se acercó y le dio un beso en la mejilla para luego darle un beso a su mano herida.

"Ah ¿Si? Pues…" Sapphire frunció el ceño cuando miró a Ruby "No puedo soportar verte así… me dan ganas de golpear a Jasper por lo que te hizo"

"jajaja ella quedo peor del rostro" rio Ruby "aunque yo quede peor de mis costillas" dijo para sí misma

"¿Qué?" preguntó Sapphire

"Nada" rio "Pero algo me dice que Jasper va a dejar de interrumpirnos" Ruby tomó a Sapphire con cuidado de no lastimarse ambas y empezó a darle besos por todo su rostro y cuello ocasionando que Sapphire no dejara de reír.

.

.

.

.

.

.

 _ **Notas:**_ **Creo que algunos imaginaron que ya pondría la parte con Ruby y Sapphire con su momento de diversión. Pero sentí que sería demasiado pronto y creo que lo guardare para un capítulo especial que tengo planeado. Como veo las cosas… para ese capítulo faltaría como dos o tres, no tantas, según como sucedan las cosas en esta historia. Así que desde aquí hay advertencia de que los siguientes capítulos pueden contener (NSFW)** _ **tal vez**_

 **También agradecerles por sus lindos reviews que me motivan demasiado :3 los quiero gente desconocida xD**


	12. Chapter 12

_**Notas**_ **: ¿¡Pero qué es esto!? ¿Una actualización rápida? O: Pues no pude esperar más XD aparte ya quiero escribir el siguiente y estoy tan asdfgjjgfd xD bueno, creo que tal vez si tardaría en subir el otro capítulo (o tal vez no) tal vez si lo hago el sábado xP**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Capítulo 12: Sobrevivientes**

Una luz brillante molestaba a Ruby mientras dormía porque el sol ya comenzaba a salir, gruñó en voz baja y trató ocultarse del sol.

"¿Ya tan temprano te despertaste?" Escuchó a Sapphire que estaba acostada a un lado suyo. Ruby levantó la cabeza y cambio su posición para poner su cabeza en el pecho de Sapphire "Ahora tú se mi almohada" murmuró.

"Oh... ahora tomaras venganza" río Sapphire. "Bueno, trata de dormir y yo te canto un poco"

"Una almohada que canta" bostezó Ruby "me agrada"

Sapphire empezó a pasar sus dedos por los rizos de Ruby mientras entonaba una canción, no tenía letra, sólo tarareaba. Ya había hecho esto en otras ocasiones, cuando Ruby no podía dormir o para tranquilizarla, hasta cuando se despierta en medio de la madrugada por culpa de una pesadilla, Sapphire siempre estaba ahí para cantarle.

Después que Ruby se volvió a quedar dormida, Sapphire la miró a la cara para admirarla mientras dormirá y preguntarse qué hubiera sido de su vida si no hubiera pasado este apocalipsis y no hubiera cruzado palabra con ella. Tal vez ella conseguiría otra chica o Sapphire tal vez estuviera ya en otra relación. Tal vez alguna de las dos dejaría de ser cobarde y al fin se atrevería a hablarle a la otra e imaginar cómo hubiera sido su vida si tuvieran su vida normal. Lo pensaba mientras pasaba su mano por la mejilla aún roja de Ruby.

Sí, Ruby sería la única persona con la que estaría el resto de su vida, para experimentar cosas y descubrir otras que ella aún no ha conocido, le quería dar todo y hacerla feliz, porque se merece eso y más. Ya que Ruby la hacía feliz y era un trato justo.

Pero de repente, por la mente de Sapphire se cruzó un fragmento de un recuerdo de lo había vivido ayer

 _ **"Vaya, vaya... al fin los encontramos"**_

 _ **"Alguien estará muy contenta cuando vea que capturamos a los que mataron a Malachite en especial a ti" señaló a Sapphire**_

 _ **"Me imaginaba que eran más" dijo una chica de cabello corto**_

 _ **"Si, pero me imagino que estarán refugiados en otra parte"**_

 _ ***se cruzó otro recuerdo***_

 _ **"Ustedes deciden... ¿vienen con nosotros vivos... o los llevamos muertos?"**_

 _ **Sapphire miró a Peridot y le asistió con la cabeza. Rápido hizo un movimiento y sacó su pistola**_

 _ **-PUM-**_

 _ ***fin del flashback***_

Ruby alzó la mirada cuando notó que Sapphire había dejado de cantar

"¿Te pasa algo?" Murmuró.

"No, estoy bien" Sapphire contestó "Duerme otro rato..."

"Neh. Sólo quiero estar contigo" Ruby puso sus brazos a los lados de Sapphire y se recargó sobre sus codos quedando un poco encima de Sapphire.

Sapphire envolvió sus brazos en su cuello "Creo que agrada esa idea"

Ambas se empezaron a besar sin importar que a unos cuantos metros se encontraban sus amigos durmiendo. Ruby empezó a mover su mano para encontrar el dobladillo de la playera de Sapphire, que cuando ella lo sintió, le un golpe inocente en la palma de Ruby haciéndola a un lado

"Noo..." dijo en tono burlón "ahora no"

Ruby se rio y hundió su cabeza en el cuello de Sapphire "Está bien…"

"No, no es eso... es sólo que literal todos están a unos cuantos metros... y de seguro ya van a despertar" dijo Sapphire. "Vamos... será mejor levantarnos ya"

"Pearl y Amatista no les importa si estamos a unos cuentos metros" río Ruby mientras se hacía a un lado para que se levantará Sapphire

"Asco" río Sapphire.

Cuando Sapphire se levantó, se dio cuenta que Pearl también se había levantado y ambas caminaban hacia uno de los autos, donde ya se encontraba Rose despierta.

"¿Qué tal tu mañana, Sapphire?" Dijo Pearl mientras caminaban.

"Pues... normal"

"Jajaja, ¿a eso le llamas normal?" Alzaba las cejas, parecía que las había visto en su 'miserable encuentro cercano'

"N-no pasó nada" Sapphire se sonrojó.

"¿Desde cuándo no ha sucedido?" Preguntó

Sapphire abrió la boca para luego cerrarla en línea recta de nuevo "Apoco ustedes dos aún no han..."

"¡Pearl!" Interrumpió Sapphire "Creo que es muy temprano para hablar de eso" río nerviosa

"No hay horarios para hablar de eso" sonrió Pearl "La verdad, siempre que hay una oportunidad... hay que aprovecharla" Sapphire volteó a verla con curiosidad "Si, yo cada vez que veo oportunidad, Amatista y yo-"

"¡No quiero saber!" Sapphire se tapó los oídos y cuando vio a Rose camino rápido para huir de su amiga y su conversación 'tan profunda'

"¡Rose!" Gritó Sapphire mientras se acercaba

"Buenos días, damas" contestó

"Podrías decirle a Sapphire que no tiene nada de malo hablar de tus experiencias sexuales" dijo Pearl cuando al fin llegó con su amiga Rose.

"Jajaja, ¿¡Que!?" Río "¿Han estado platicando de eso sin mí?"

"¡Rose!" Reclamó Sapphire

"Jajaja ¿Qué pasó? No me digas que tú y Ruby ya-"

"¡No!" Gritó

"¿Aún no han tenido-"

"¡No quiero hablar de eso!" Sapphire oculto su cara sonrojada entre sus manos.

"Por dios Sapphire, déjame terminar de preguntar por lo menos" río Rose junto con Pearl.

"Sapphire, no tiene nada de malo, hasta podemos darte consejos" dijo Pearl. "Estar en un apocalipsis no te impide tener relaciones"

"Si" dijo Rose "Gracias a eso estoy así" Rose río mientras se frotaba su vientre ya crecido.

"Lo bueno es que tú no quedarás embarazada" dijo Pearl.

Y Sapphire suspiró "bueno... No la deje llegar más lejos ahora porque estaban todos ahí, literal a unos cuantos metros"

"A mí no me importa" dijo Pearl.

"A mi si" contestó Rose "creó que sería mejor en la noche... a solas... digo, si es tu primera vez, sería una buena experiencia"

"¿Es tu primera vez?" Preguntó Pearl.

"Bueno... con ella tal vez. Bueno quiero decir" Sapphire se empezó a poner nerviosa "he tenido otras parejas pero cuando estaba a punto de pasar eso... yo ya no quería... no sé porque..."

"Oww... está bien. Sólo no han sido la persona indicada" dijo Rose.

"¿Y tú sientes que Ruby sería la persona indicada?" Preguntó Pearl con mucho interés.

"Sí, definitivamente"

"¡Perfecto!" Rose alzó los brazos "ahora sólo tienes que hacer que suceda" y Sapphire sólo se encogió de hombros sin decir nada, tal vez el día que ella ha estado planeando desde hace tiempo, por fin llegaría.

~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~

Después de su típico desayuno en la mañana (si se puede decir así) todos se encontraban centrados en la playa mirando la hermosa vista enfrente de ellos. "Muy bien. ¿Ahora cuál es el plan?" Preguntó Jasper mientras se levantaba para estirarse un poco "¿iremos hacia donde fueron Sapphire y Peridot ayer?"

Peridot y Sapphire se miraron un momento "Mejor ahora vamos hacia la otra dirección" Peridot señaló el lado contrario de donde habían ido "ayer no había nada... literal, mejor ahora vamos hacia el otro lado" y cuando volteó le volvió a dar otro Tic en el ojo.

"Estoy con Peridot" dijo Rose "tal vez sea la mejor opción" Rose les dio una mirada sería a Sapphire y Peridot, dando a entender que en algún momento tenían que confesar que los hombres de Malachite estaban cerca o sería demasiado tarde.

~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~

Cuando estuvieron a punto de partir en los autos, Rose hizo un pequeño cambio, puso a Ruby y a Jasper en el mismo auto para que lograrán llevarse mejor de nuevo, y Rose sé llevo a Sapphire a su auto para así darles un tiempo a ese grupo de amigas inseparables, incluyendo a Peridot y Amatista.

"Entonces..." Amatista rompió el silencio incómodo "¿no van a hablar?" Amatista se volteó para mirar a sus amigas que se encontraban sentadas juntas en los asientos traseros.

"Ya hablamos lo suficiente ayer" contestó Ruby.

"Sí, claro. Y miren como terminaron" dijo Peridot, ella se encontraba manejando.

"Ya te pedí perdón" comenzó Jasper "ambas nos pasamos con lo que dijimos"

"S-Si, ¿pero crees que estaré en paz cuando me dijiste que deseas a Sapphire?" Gritó Ruby, guardando sus ganas de golpear de nuevo a su amiga.

"Si... pero como Sapphire es tuya, es prohibida para mi"

"Espera, espera." Amatista interrumpió la plática de sus amigas "Tengo que preguntar esto, lo siento. Jasper... ¿has visto de más, a Sapphire?" Amatista trató de aguantar su risa pero no quitaba la mirada en Jasper, Ruby gruñó en voz baja esperando su respuesta para agarrarse a golpes con ella.

Jasper volteó a ver a Ruby y se alejó un poco porque sentía que en cualquier momento, Ruby le lanzaría un golpe.

"Yo..." dijo nerviosa "¡Lo siento pero es inevitable!" Gritó alzando los brazos.

"Hija de tu-" gritó Ruby y de fondo se encontraban las carcajadas de Amatista y Peridot.

Mientras tanto en el otro auto que estaba manejando adelante de donde estaba Peridot, vieron como el auto empezó a descontrolarse en zigzag y sólo se escuchaban los gritos e insultos de todas.

"Parece que la plática va bien" dijo Rose mientras miraba por la ventana. "Mientras no tenga que limpiar golpes de sus peleas. Todo está bien" Sapphire frunció el sueño y miró hacia atrás.

"¡Dije que lo sentía! ¡Lo siento!" Decía Jasper mientras trataba de escapar de Ruby "juro que fue una vez, ya no lo he vuelto a hacer"

"Te odio" Ruby le gritó.

"Sé que Sapphire es tu chica, por eso no me he metido"

"Yaaa" Amatista gritó "dejen de pelear"

Amatista casi se pasaba a la parte de atrás para separarlas ocasionando que empujaran a Peridot en el volante. Amatista regresó a su lugar y se acomodó el lío de su cabello que habían ocasionado.

"Tengo una idea" Peridot dijo con sarcasmo "Para que Jasper y ni otras personas vean así a Sapphire, pues cásate con ella" Nadie le contestó. "¿Que? ¿Crees que en este apocalipsis conocerán a más personas con la que se puedan enamorar?"

"Es buena idea" dijo Jasper, Ruby comenzaba a ponerse roja, tenía que admitir que si lo pensado.

"Pues Sapphire ya te ha dicho que te ama, eso es suficiente" dijo Amatista

"N-No. Bueno, no sé" tartamudeo Ruby "nunca he pensado en... el matrimonio"

"Ni sería exactamente matrimonio " comentó Amatista "sólo... un detalle para que demuestres al mundo que ella es tuya y tú de ella. Algo que diga que están en una relación estable"

"¡SI! Ahora esa será nuestra misión cuando salgamos a buscar en los lugares" Jasper habló "hay que buscar algo para que se lo des a Sapphire"

"Yo lo decía de broma" comentó Peridot.

~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~

Después de un par de horas manejando por la orilla del mar, no encontraban absolutamente nada, pero sí que empezaron a adentrarse a un lugar donde solo había mar y una enorme montaña, parecía que nadie había pasado por ahí, pues estaba muy bien conservado, ninguna muestra de humanidad había pasado por ahí, lo cual era buena señal, al fin un lugar tranquilo lejos de todo, tal vez demasiado lejos.

 _*"sería mejor detenernos aquí"*_ habló Pearl por la radio *" _parece que ni siquiera un zombie ha pasado por aquí, pero tampoco hay que ilusionarnos"*_

"Muy bien P, nos vemos" Amatista contestó por la radio. Comenzaron a bajar de los autos para admirar el lugar, que en realidad tenía una hermosa vista y gracias a la enorme montaña ellos estaban ocultos de cualquier forma de vida, incluso de la muerta.

"Este podría ser un lindo lugar" comentó Greg "lo único malo es que literal estemos en medio de la nada"

"bueno, entonces espero que estén dedicados a aprender a cultivar" rio Rose "pero para eso necesitaríamos unas cosas de la humanidad, y me refiero a ir a buscar a los pueblos o las ciudades"

"Bueno, pero eso no es tan urgente ¿o sí?" contestó Greg

"No, tranquilízate Greg. Tenemos todo el tiempo del mundo" sonrió Rose

Amatista se alejó para observar la montaña "si la ven en este ángulo… la montaña parece una mujer"

"Jajaja, si es cierto. Una mujer de… 8 brazos" dijo Ruby cuando se puso a un lado

"no, tiene 6" le contestó Amatista

"¿Cuáles 6?" rio Ruby "mírala bien"

"ustedes dos parecen que se drogan" dijo Peridot a lo lejos. Pero también no pudo evitar observar la montaña y decir su opinión si tení brazos.

~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~

Después de establecer su pequeño campamento y descansar de estar manejando, decidieron investigar la zona del alrededor, tal vez podrían estar en medio de la nada pero también deben tener un medio para conseguir sus provisiones. Como era costumbre, Rose nunca iba a esas misiones, su mano derecha sería Pearl se quedaría con ella y Greg se tendría que quedar con Rose, en cuanto a las demás, a veces se turnaban para reforzar el equipo que se quedaba en el campamento, con Pearl tal vez su defensa es buena, hasta incluyendo a Greg pero también necesitan un poco de ayuda extra. En esta ocasión se quedó Peridot, la mejor que manejaba las armas de fuego y las demás fueron a investigar, tal sólo un rato porque empezaba a atardecer y no querían regresar tan tarde.

Estuvieron una hora manejando hasta que encontraron una torre de luz, los cables estaban rotos y no era de sorprenderse ver un helicóptero atrapado entre la torre, tal vez había una ciudad o pueblo cerca pero ya no querían investigar, eso tal vez lo dejarían para mañana.

Junto a la torre había una pequeña casa, o centro de control de esta, al ver el helicóptero y sabiendo que los hombres de Malachite estaban tras ellas, no era bueno bajar la guardia, tal vez los dueños del helicóptero seguían rondando por ahí o los hombres de Malachite les pondrían poner una trampa, nada en ese lugar era seguro.

"Sapphire, ya sabes cuál es tu trabajo" comentó Amatista mientras cubrían las espaldas. Ruby tomó una piedra y rompió la única ventana que vieron, un poco alta, así que Jasper la tendría que ayudar en trepar para que llegará a ella. Jasper junto las manos y se puso en frente de Sapphire lista para cargarla. En el fondo escuchó como Ruby se aclaró la garganta, cuando volteó a verla, vio a Ruby demasiada molesta y de golpe cerró los ojos.

"¿Jasper?" Escuchó a Sapphire

"N-No estoy viendo ¡Digo! Estoy listo... ¡lista! Quise decir 'lista'" contestó nerviosa, Sapphire lo dejó pasar y se subió encima de Jasper para poder pasar por la ventana.

"No veo nada, no veo nada, no veo nada" Jasper susurraba para ella misma mientras Amatista se reía de ella.

Sapphire quitó los vidrios de la orilla y se encargó de subirse, como era la más ágil del grupo, ese trabajo le quedaba perfecto, aunque saliera lastimada en algunas ocasiones, pero olvido el pequeño detalle de su mano lastimada, pues cuando puso su peso sobre ella, apareció un dolor punzante como sí el perro que la atacó la volviera a morder o que los vidrios se clavaban en su palma, trató de aguantarse su grito de dolor pero sólo se le salió un grito ahogado y lo más rápido que pudo salto sin tener cuidado de donde cayera. Cuando saltó, Jasper y los demás escucharon un escándalo de cosas caer o hasta romperse, tal vez Sapphire cayó en ellas

"¿Sapph?" Ruby le llamó desde afuera de la casa preocupada.

Pero aún no se escuchaba ningún movimiento.

"¿¡Sapphire!?"

Después de un momento, las cajas o lo que se encontraba ahí dentro se empezó a mover. "Estoy bien... estaba viendo el lugar" al fin contestó. Y abrió la puerta que se encontraba bloqueada, para dejar entrar a sus compañeras e investigar.

"¡Sapph! ¿Te encuentras bien?" Rápido entró Ruby para ver a su chica

Sapphire asintió con la cabeza pero Ruby la conocía muy bien para descifrar su expresión de dolor mientras que Sapphire tomaba su mano lastimada con cuidado. Sapphire se dio la vuelta para investigar el lugar y cuando le dio la espalda notó los raspones que se dio cuando cayó por la ventana

"¡Sapphire!" Ruby la tomó por la espalda "Te caíste sobre las cosas" la cargo en estilo de novia y la llevó a una mesa de metal que estaba cerca de ahí, Jasper y Amatista decidieron ver el segundo piso para poder admirar el helicóptero atrapado.

"Me dolió cuando me apoye sobre mi mano y cuando salte... me caí sobre las cosas" confesó Sapphire "y para no gritar de dolor me quedé ahí por un momento" se rio para poner un poco de humor

"Joder, Sapph. No es gracioso" regaño Ruby "Ya no deberías hacer eso, por lo menos hasta que te recuperes. No, mejor jamás. No quiero que lo hagas" le dio un beso por encima de su venda que tenía envuelta su mano y luego le dio uno en los labios.

"Ya te dije que estoy bien" le contestó Sapphire.

"Estoy hablando en serio Sapph..." Ruby comenzaba a alejarse para ver el lugar cuando Sapphire notó que ni Jasper y Amatista estaban cerca.

Alcanzó a tomarla del cuello y la jalo hacia ella. "Mejor hay que terminar lo que habíamos iniciado esta mañana" Tal vez Pearl y Rose la habían motivado para continuar con lo que había dejado pendiente

"¿ehh?" Fue lo único que dijo cuando de repente Sapphire la tiró en un beso muy profundo. "Mm S-Sapph" dijo entre los besos hasta que al fin se pudo escapar de uno "creo que no es el momento ni el lugar Sapph" dijo jadeando.

"¿En serio me dejarás así?" Preguntó Sapphire en tono burlón

"No" Ruby comenzó de nuevo el beso y pasó sus brazos por las cintura de Sapphire empujándola hacia atrás para que se recostara sobre la mesa, cuando la piel de Sapphire tocó el metal frío de la mesa le dio un escalofrío por todo el cuerpo y cuando Ruby empezó a besar su cuello lentamente, ese frío se había ido, pues con los besos al cuello su temperatura subía.

Ruby empezó a mover sus manos por debajo de la playera de Sapphire, a trazar su camino lentamente hasta encontrar su sujetador haciendo que corriera un escalofrió rápido por su columna cuando sintió las cálidas manos de Ruby juguetear con la orilla de su sujetador como pidiendo permiso para entrar. "Ru-Ruby" jadeó Sapphire casi como súplica

"Fui muy rápida ¿verdad?" Bromeó Ruby y regresó a verla a la cara para luego plantar un beso en la barbilla para luego besarla en la boca. En una oportunidad Sapphire alcanzó el labio inferior de Ruby y le dio un mordisco un poco fuerte por la emoción, la mano de Sapphire que no tenía lastimada buscó la mano de Ruby que se encontraba abajo de su playera para darle un empujón permitiéndole entrar a donde quería, justo cuando sentía como pasaban sus dedos por debajo de su sujetador escucharon a Jasper y Amatista bajar por las escaleras, ocasionando que se separaran de golpe y que Ruby se cayera de la mesa. Rápido Sapphire se acomodó su playera y regresó su flequillo a su lugar mientras Ruby se levantaba del suelo y hacia cómo si nada había pasado, a excepción de sus mejillas sonrojadas.

"¿Interrumpo de nuevo?" Jasper fue la primera en bajar pero eso lo dijo de broma ya que no notó las mejillas rojas de Ruby, tal vez por la falta de luz del lugar

"No" Sapphire dijo normal "las estábamos esperando para irnos"

"Hablando de eso" apareció Amatista atrás de Jasper "cuando estábamos arriba vimos que cerca de aquí hay un… ¿motel? y hay una otro edificio a lado, medio grande"

"Oh, sí." Dijo Jasper "tal vez deberíamos ir ahí, pero ya mañana."

"Eso suena bien" comentó Ruby

"Si, y hasta podremos encontrar lo que buscas" Jasper le guiño un ojo y Amatista le sonrió

"¿Que estás buscando?" Preguntó Sapphire

"Nada, nada" rápido dijo Ruby fingiendo "Están locas..."

"Jajajaja sí. No tanto como tú" se burló Amatista para luego salir e irse al auto.

~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~

 _"¿Seguro que son ellas?"_

 _"Si, las recuerdo muy bien. Ellas mataron a Jenny y Crema, y provocaron la muerte de Malachite"_ Unos hombres hablaban entre los árboles al ver el auto donde se encontraba Amatista y las demás alejándose.

 _"Hay que estar atentos por si las volvemos a ver"_

 _"Tal vez fueron al campamento donde te atacaron ayer"_ alguien más dijo a su lado.

 _"Es probable. Hay que ir a investigar"_

~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~

Durante el camino de regreso, casi nadie hablaba, ya estaban hartos de estar encerrados en el auto, Amatista miraba los espejos para asegurarse de que nadie los siguiera y Ruby le tocaba manejar, claro, vigilando también a Jasper para que sus ojos no vayan por donde no se debe de Sapphire, aunque ya le había dicho que nunca más lo haría.

Llegaron a su lugar secreto entre la montaña en forma de mujer gigante para encontrar todo un campamento muy bien armado, eso gracias a Pearl. Amatista llego corriendo por la comida y Jasper por el cansancio se tiró en la arena para descansar.

"Encontramos un motel" comentó Ruby cuando llegó a sentarse con sus amigos.

"oh, sí. Lo investigaremos mañana" Amatista dijo con la boca llena de comida. Y Jasper solo alzo el dedo pulgar como su respuesta.

"bueno, eso me suena bien" comento Rose "¿ahora quienes irán?"

"Supongo que." Ruby fue interrumpida cuando Amatista logro tragarse lo que estaba comiendo "Ruby, Jasper, Peridot y yo" dijo.

"jaja sí, tenemos cosas pendientes" se rio Jasper cuando al fin alzo la cara del suelo. "además aprovecharemos para ver que más hay cerca de ahí, lo que significa que nos tomaremos todo el día o más. Así que hay que dormir" se volvió a tirar al suelo.

"jajaja eso me gusta. Que se vuelvan a llevar bien" rio Rose. "¿no ha pasado nada con los hombres de Malachite, verdad?"

"No… ¿Por qué?" preguntó Ruby

"no, nada más. Por si acaso" Rose miro a Sapphire y Peridot. "Bueno, ya está anocheciendo, son libres de disfrutar el lugar o descansar"

Jasper fue la primera en irse a dormir porque de seguro ella tomaría algún turno para hacer guardia y aparte, estarían manejando más de un die e investigando toda la zona mañana, claro que necesitaba descansar. Amatista se fue con Pearl quien sabe a dónde… _'Usen su imaginación'_ mientras que Sapphire estaba ayudando a Rose en su 'carpa de campamento'

"¿Cuándo crees que vaya a nacer?" le preguntó Sapphire

"Jeje… no lo sé. Quisiera que nazca cuando nos quitemos a esos tipos peligrosos de encima, pero el ya sabrá cuando quiere nacer" le contestó

"¿Él?"

"jaja si, algo me dice que va a ser niño"

"¿Y cómo le pondrías?" comentó Sapphire

"Steven… y me vale lo que opine Greg, él me puso así. Así que yo elijo el nombre" rio.

"me gusta" igual rio Sapphire.

Después se sentaron a admirar la vista junto con Greg y Peridot, pero ella estaba centrada en sus registros.

"Hola, bonita" escuchó a Ruby mientras se sentaba a su lado

"Al fin apareces ¿Dónde estabas?" preguntó

"Por ahí, viendo la zona" y Sapphire solo arqueo una ceja "jaja, fui hasta la cima de la mujer gigante" Ruby señalo la montaña. "La verdad no tardas mucho en subir y la vista es muy genial"

"¿En serio?"

"Si, vamos." Ruby se levantó y le ofreció una mano a su chica para ayudarla a levantarla "Tengamos una cita" le sonrió.

Ruby la tomó de la mano y subieron por la montaña, pasando los árboles y arbustos que se encontraban por ahí, Ruby vio algo que se movió entre los arbustos y cuando se fijó, vio una pequeña rana lo cual es muy extraño, pero a lo mejor se encontraría un pantano o rio cerca de ahí, la tomó y se la mostró a Sapphire que en unas de sus pláticas había confesado que le gustaban mucho las ranas, igual que Ruby. Dejaron a la rana en libertad y siguieron caminando, pues como se ocultaba el sol, se hacía más oscuro. Cuando al fin llegaron a la cima, observó por los alrededores y podía ver absolutamente todo, por un lado solo era mar, mientras que el otro lado, solo se veía vegetación, miles y miles de árboles. Daba la sensación de que estaba en la cima del mundo y que podía tocar las estrellas con solo estirar tu brazo. Decidieron acostarse mientras hacían lo mejor de sus hábitos, solo miraban hacia arriba solo esperando a que sus estrellas se asomaran. Esa era la mejor parte del día de cada una.

Ruby en ocasiones dejaba de ver el cielo para ver la mejor estrella (que era Sapphire), aunque nunca se lo decía, en alguna parte de Ruby, ella seguía siendo cobarde.

"Ruby… siento tu mirada" confesó Sapphire, ella seguía mirando al cielo

"¿Cómo puedes ver el cielo con ese flequillo en tu rostro?" preguntó Ruby

"no sé, supongo que años de experiencia" rio Sapphire

"pues a mí me gustas más sin el" dijo Ruby

"Ósea que así no te gusto" Sapphire dijo en broma y al fin volteó a ver a Ruby

"bueno, me gustas de las dos formas. Pero cuando no tienes el fleco… me da un escalofrío y me digo 'Joder… ¿Cómo puede ser que una chica tan hermosa… se fijara en mí?"

"Ash, Ruy no empieces" Sapphire se sonrojó mientras trató de evitarla con la mirada.

"¿Me puedes recordar que fue lo que te atrajo de mí?" preguntó Ruby "porque realmente no me lo creo"

"Ya te dije que no lo sé…" dijo Sapphire "solo recuerdo que cuando te vi por primera vez… te me hiciste muy atractiva…" rio avergonzada como si fuera una de sus confesiones entre amigas en la secundaria "aun con ese golpe en la mejilla y sabiendo que le rompiste la nariz a un niño… pues…"

"Jajaja, sí. Por tu culpa choque con un pilar de cemento" rio Ruby

"¿Mi culpa?"

"¡Si! ¿Quién te manda ser tan hermosa?" reclamo Ruby

"jajaja pues lo siento." Le contestó

Ruby se apoyó en sus codos y se acercó a Sapphire para poder ver sus bonitos ojos "La verdad nunca pensé que alguien como tú, se fijaría en una basura como yo" confesó "tal vez por eso nunca confesé lo que sentía"

"No eres una basura" dijo Sapphire mientras la tomaba del rostro "Eres la mejor persona que he conocido en mi vida y por eso estoy contigo"

"Sapphire, no mienta para hacerme sentir bien" Rio

"Jaja, en serio. Hasta admito que después que te vi en la dirección, a veces iba tus entrenamientos o a tus partidos, pero solo te miraba de lejos"

"Wooow…" fue todo lo que dijo Ruby "pues ya que estamos en eso… admito que desde ese día, busque a Lapis para que pudiera estar más cerca de ti, y fue ahí donde nuestros amigos se unieron y pues andábamos en grupo… pero nunca me atrevía a hablarte"

"Yo igual no me atrevía…" sonrió Sapphire. "Ahora donde sea que se encuentre Lapis… le agradeceré desde aquí por llevarme a la dirección ese día y verte"

"Demonios Sapph… tú diciendo cosas cursis" rio Ruby

"Entonces no lo volveré a decir" Sapphire se burló e intento alejarse de ella pero rápido Ruby la abrazo disculpándose hasta que quedaron en posición de cucharita "Era broma Sapphire" sonrió Ruby "Sabes que te amo"

"y yo a ti" Sapphire se volteó para darle un beso.

Ruby se puso muy cómoda en el suave pasto debajo de ella, aun siendo ya de noche, el clima estaba bien, el sonido de las olas las arrullaban y solo tenían su propia compañía, como si nadie, incluso el tiempo, existiera alrededor. Se quedarían así si fuera necesario por el resto de sus días, pero viendo el mundo de donde se encuentra ahora, tal vez eso sería imposible.

Pues olvidan que son más que don amantes, son sobrevivientes luchando para tener un día más juntos.

.

.

.

.

.

.

 _ **Notas:**_ **ADVERTENCIA. Siguiente capítulo contiene (NSFW) 'lo juro'**

 **El siguiente es el capítulo que tanto he esperado *-*, se vienen momentos geniales 7u7 agradezco a todos en serio por leer este fic y espero que sigan leyendo 7u7**

 **P.D: este capítulo no me salió tan bien… lo sé :/**


	13. Chapter 13

**Notas: ADVERTENCIA DE NSFW (leve) para ser la primera vez en este fic.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Capítulo 13: La plaza Keystone**

"ok, me toca" Ruby pensó por un momento "¿Si me hubieras presentado a tus padres… me aceptarían?"

"Mmm… tal vez mi mamá sí, pero sería un poco difícil con mi papá" contestó Sapphire

"Jajaja ¿Por qué?"

"Mi papá siempre desconfiaba de todos" rio Sapphire "ahora me toca" Sapphire se acomodó en el suave pasto debajo de ella, ya no sabían por cuanto tiempo han estado hablando, lo que si se dieron cuenta es que desde hace tiempo, la fogata que habían hechos sus amigos ya la habían apagado, ya que el resplandor lo podían ver desde donde estaban, así que solo se la han pasado platicando, ya hasta habían inventado un juego de solo hacerse preguntas, y no importa que pregunta sea, la tenían que contestar sinceramente.

"¿tus padres me hubieran aceptado?" preguntó Sapphire

"Claro" Ruby contestó rápidamente "mi mamá ya sabia de mi enamoramiento contigo, así que desde ahí le agradaste"

"¿Y tú papá?"

"Mi papá… casi nunca lo veía. Solo cuando se acordaba me iba a visitar. Así que creo que le daría igual si saliera contigo" sonrió Ruby.

"¿Eso es un sí?"

"pues si jaja" Ruby aprovechó el momento para preguntar algo que estaba en su cabeza desde ayer, y eso fue gracias a sus amigas "ahora…" Ruby comenzó nerviosa "¿Pensabas… casarte? Ya sabes… matrimonio"

Sapphire se sorprendió por el cambio de tema repentino que se recargó sobre sus codos para poder ver a Ruby que seguía acostada a un lado de ella "¿Matrimonio?"

"No se vale contestar con otra pregunta Sapph" rio Ruby.

"Jajaja, bueno… la verdad nunca lo había pensado" contestó.

"¿Entonces nunca lo harías…?" Ruby empezaba a sonrojarse, Amatista le había dicho que no le comentara nada hasta tener su 'obsequio' de compromiso, pero Ruby tenía que averiguar si Sapphire aceptaría una cosa así.

"Mmm… no sé. Si, tal vez… ¡Ash! Me pones nerviosa" reclamó Sapphire

"Jaja, ¿Por qué? Solo es una pregunta" hubo un pequeño silencio y para no levantar sospechas Ruby dijo en tono de broma "¿Qué tal si… si…" por más que quería decirlo, su boca no formaba las palabras que quería. "Si yo te hubiera pedido… matrimonio. En otra vida" agregó rápidamente "¿Lo pensarías?"

Sapphire agradeció que el lugar en donde estaban ya no había suficiente luz, para que así Ruby no notara su rostro enrojecido. Tal vez Ruby lo había dicho de broma (o por lo menos eso pensó Sapphire) pero ella contestaría con la verdad, claro, también haciendo el tono de broma para que Ruby pensara que le estaba siguiendo el juego "Bueno… si tú me hubieras pedido matrimonio en otra vida… no lo hubiera pensado dos veces. Aceptaría desde luego, para luego vivir contigo y hasta tener, bueno… adoptar… hijos" Sapphire se recostó sobre Ruby y pasaba de nuevo su mano entre sus risos rebeldes.

Ruby trato de aguantarse su celebración como si en realidad le hubiera propuesto matrimonio, pero no quería hacerlo tan obvio, hasta que recordó bien lo que le dijo "¿¡Hijos!?"

"Bueno… yo si tenía planeado tener por lo menos una hija…" rio nerviosamente "Pero si tú no quieres hijos está bien… no era tan necesario"

"Yo también tenía planeado tener una hija…" Ruby la interrumpió. Amabas se quedaron mirando por un momento solo esperando a que una de ellas al fin notara las indirectas, pero nada paso.

"Ja… si, pero eso sería en otra vida" al fin dijo Sapphire.

"¿Y porque no en esta?"

"¿acaso… ya me estas pidiendo matrimonio?" Sapphire dijo sorprendida

"Amm" Ruby se quedó pensando aunque solo estaba luchando con la voz en su cabeza '¿Qué estas esperando estúpida? ¡Vamos! Dile de una vez' 'aprovecha ahora'

 ***se enciende la radio***

"¿hay alguien ahí?" era Amatista. "¿Qué están haciendo…? Jajaja sucias."

Rápido Ruby tomó su radio para contestarles "No estamos haciendo nada babosa. No soy como tú"

"jajaja, uyy no tienes idea de lo que acabo de-"

"¡No quiero saber!" rápido Ruby interrumpió

"jajaja vale, vale. Solo te llamaba para recordarte que mañana iremos a investigar toda la zona, así que vamos a estar en ese auto infernal por más de un día, así que aprovecha la noche"

 ***se corta la trasmisión***

"Cierto… lo había olvidado" Ruby puso su radio a un lado

"¿A fuerzas tienes que ir?" preguntó Sapphire

"¿Por qué? ¿Algún mal presentimiento que me quieras advertir?" comentó Ruby

"No. Mi mal presentimiento no se ha quitado desde que salimos de ese centro comercial" dijo en voz baja.

"Solo será un día o dos" Ruby la abrazó más cerca. "Regresare por ti"

Sapphire se inclinó para darle un beso y Ruby respondió haciendo lo mismo y acercándosela más "Te amo, preciosa" dijo Ruby entre los besos pero Sapphire solo sonrió y siguió con lo que estaban haciendo. Mientras los besos se hacían más duraderos, no se pudo evitar que a alguien se le escapara la lengua para cepillar uno de los labios de la otra. Ruby suspiró profundo cuando Sapphire tomó de nuevo su labio para darle un pequeño mordisco, Sapphire busco el cierre de la chaqueta que traía Ruby para tirarlo abajo y tener más acceso a la piel que se encontraba debajo de ella

"S-Sapph" Rápido dijo Ruby cuando sintió las manos frías en su abdomen "¿Segura que quieres hacer esto ahorita?" dijo nerviosa.

Pero Sapphire solo se rio con picardía "he querido hacer esto desde esta mañana"

Esta vez se sentó sobre sus piernas y tomó a Ruby del cuello para levantarla y besarla, quedando en una posición donde ambas estaban sentadas pero Sapphire estaría encima de Ruby. Sus besos poco a poco se hicieron calientes como Sapphire tomó la camisa sin mangas de Ruby y en un movimiento la fue tirando hacia arriba, Ruby no tuvo de otra y alzo los brazos para que esa camisa se quitara del camino y seguir besándola en el lugar de donde se encontraban, donde la única luz que había era la de la luna que se encontraba sobre ellas, Sapphire tenía sus brazos alrededor de los hombros de Ruby y mientras duraban en sus besos profundos, poco a poco Sapphire busco el broche de su sujetador para luego darse cuenta que Ruby llevaba un sostén deportivo, "¿buscabas algo?" dijo Ruby casi sin aire por los besos que habían puesto su labios rojos e hinchados por toda la pasión que les ponían. "Me lo quito si tú también te quitas algo, que también estorba en este momento" Ruby bromeo.

Sapphire solo puso los ojos mientras se reía pero acepto la oferta, tomó su propia playera y se la quitó para ponerla a un lado de ellas "Te quitas algo y yo me quito algo, ese es el trato" Sapphire susurró, pero solo se encontró con la mirada perdida de Ruby sobre ella "Esta bien" dijo Ruby cuando su vista volvió a lo ojos de Sapphire, se quitó su sujetador deportivo y lo puso a un lado para luego envolver sus brazos en las caderas de Sapphire esperando que ella hiciera lo mismo. Sapphire suspiró al sentir la piel de Ruby cerca suyo y darse cuenta que el momento que ella ha estado esperando al fin estaba sucediendo, Sapphire desabrocho su sujetador y se lo deslizó por lo hombros para luego botarlo por ahí.

"No va a venir nadie por aquí ¿Verdad?" preguntó Sapphire mientras pasaba sus brazos por el cuello de Ruby creando el más lindo y sensual abrazo.

"No, ni siquiera me ha tocado hacer guardia esta noche. Pensaran que solo estoy dormida" Ruby inclinó su cabeza hacia arriba para alcanzar los labios de la chica sentada en su regazo "hay que aprovechar la noche" susurró entre los labios de Sapphire como sus besos se volvían más duraderos y apasionados, eran de esos besos que demuestran más que amor entre dos personas, parecían besos con los que haces promesas de quedarse con ella toda la vida y por un momento solo se quedaron así, solo besos.

Después la mano que Sapphire no tenía lastimada paso sobre su hombro para buscar uno de los pechos de Ruby y empezar a sentirlo entre sus dedos, no estaban tan grades, solo un poco más pequeños que los de ella y eso que Sapphire era una chica de pechos grandes. Ruby zumbó al sentir la mano fría sobre ella mientras que ella acariciaba la espalda desnuda de Sapphire, luego Ruby empezó a hacer un camino de besos por su cuello ocasionando cosquillas sobre ella, hasta que Sapphire sintió su boca caliente por encima de la cuerva de sus pechos "R-Ruby…" gimió en voz baja mientras enredaba sus dedos en sus risos, de repente Sapphire sintió como Ruby empezó a morder suave pero se estaba volviendo más intenso, como queriendo dejar una marca sobre uno de los pechos de Sapphire, reunió todas sus fuerzas para evitarlo pero una parte dentro de ella no quería pararla "E-Espera…" Sapphire al fin pudo apartarse con toda su fuerza de voluntad y rápido se alejó Ruby pensando que hizo algo que Sapphire no quería "S-Sin dejar marcas" Sapphire se encontraba jadeando "Si me ven, empezaran a preguntar… y no quiero eso"

Ruby suspiro de alivio al saber que no había cometido un error de cual sentirse mal "está bien" dijo Ruby mientras tomaba a Sapphire mas cerca "lo que usted ordene princesa"

Sapphire la volvió a tomar para comenzar otra avalancha de besos que no se percató que Ruby ya había desabrochado su pantalón y cundo Sapphire le daba un pequeña mordida al labio inferior de Ruby, sintió como su mano se metió entre sus piernas y empezar con movimientos lentos. Soltó de golpe el labio de Ruby mientras soltaba un pequeño gemido mientras se derretía sobre los brazos de Ruby y hundió su cara en su cuello. Ruby con su mano libre la tomó de la cintura mientras la tranquilizaba dándole besos calientes sobre la curva de su cuello, las caderas de Sapphire se empezaron a mover al ritmo de la mano de Ruby y de un momento a otro Sapphire se encontraba jadeando sobre Ruby.

Sapphire empezó a arañar la espalda de Ruby mientras entraba a un clímax "R-Ruby" gimió cuando sintió los dedos de Ruby moverse más rápido. Ruby se empezó a cansar de estar sentada y poco a poco se dejaba caer hacia atrás junto con Sapphire encima de ella sin perder el ritmo, lo cual aprovechó para tener más fricción y así poder mover su mano más rápido. Sapphire se dejó caer sobre ella cuando ya estaba entrando a su clímax y se puso rígida por un momento, tomando el pasto debajo de ella tan fuerte como para arrancarlo mientras sus respiraciones se hacían más fuertes y rápidas. Ruby no paro de complacerla hasta que al fin Sapphire soltó su gemido poco decente, pero seguía moliendo sus caderas sobre la mano de Ruby hasta que al fin se había quedado sin energías después de su orgasmo. Aun jadeando rápido sobre el cuello de Ruby, dio un pequeño quejido mientras Ruby sacó su mano para que descansara de los calambres que ya casi le provocaba.

Con la otra mano de Ruby, empezó a sobar su espalda para tranquilizarla, pues Sapphire aún no se movía de su posición y no paraba de jadear como si hubiera corrido un maratón "¿Estas bien?" susurró Ruby en la oreja de Sapphire lo cual solo ella asintió con la cabeza

"Me canse…" susurró sobre el hombro de Ruby

"pues yo no siento mi mano" rio

Sapphire al fin alzo su vista para revelar su cara enrojecida para luego plantar un lento beso sobre los labios de Ruby pero duraban poco ya que Sapphire aun necesitaba recuperar el aliento, parecía que Sapphire era más sensible en estas cosas lo cual encantó a Ruby, de por si le gusta tratar a Sapphire con delicadeza y ahora que se enteró que Sapphire es sensible hasta en sus relaciones sexuales, le agrado más y pensó que tal vez para la próxima no debería dejar tan agotada a Sapphire.

"Ya hay que descansar mejor" dijo Ruby entre sus besos, pero Sapphire negó con la cabeza y siguió besándola

"quiero quedarme así contigo…" susurró "además quisiera devolverte el favor"

Ruby se liberó de uno de los besos y sonrió "Yo también quisiera eso… pero tengo que salir en la mañana temprano" le dio un beso rápido a los gruesos y suaves labios de Sapphire "tengo que dormir, ya será para la próxima"

"¿En serio quieres dormir?" preguntó Sapphire

"Si quisiera quedarme así contigo… pero no tengo otra opción"

"en serio no quiero que te vayas en la mañana" Sapphire hundió su cabeza en el fuerte hombro de Ruby "te quiero aquí conmigo"

"Oww… no te preocupes, volveré y ya nunca me separare de ti… ¿trato hecho?"

Sapphire de mala gana acepto "está bien… trato hecho" Ruby la tomó del rostro para darle un profundo beso para después susurrarle en los labios "Te amo demasiado, Sapph"

"yo te amo aún más" sonrió "y te lo voy a compensar" Ruby se detuvo a medio beso para mirarla confundida y ver a Sapphire con su sonrisa picarona

"solo una ronda rápida" Sapphire tomó a Ruby y giraron cambiando de posición para que esta vez Ruby quedara arriba de Sapphire y seguir con sus juegos sucios, aunque sea por un rato más.

~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~

El cielo ya se estaba aclarando y Sapphire había ocupado a Ruby como manta, que se había quedado dormida encima de ella después de su pequeño rato de diversión, Sapphire tenía sus brazos envueltos sobre la espalda de Ruby para mantener el calor que brotaba entre ellas, aunque solo bastaba con el calor de Ruby, a veces su cuerpo parecía horno pero en esta ocasión, donde solo se encontraba desnuda de la cintura para arriba y con sus pantalones desabrochados, su calor no subía demasiado, hasta en algunos momentos, su cuerpo temblaba de frio pero no hacía nada al respecto, parecía que había olvidado en donde estaba, con quien y en las condiciones en la que estaba. En uno de esos temblores, Sapphire se dio cuenta y con un ojo entrecerrado notó la piel de gallina de Ruby, paso de nuevo sus manos por la espalda de Ruby para calentarla un poco y así también despertarla de paso.

"Ruby" murmuró "Despierta"

Ruby gruño en el cuello de Sapphire y lentamente alzo su cabeza "¿Q-Que?"

"Me hubieras dicho que tenías frio. Ponte de nuevo la ropa" Sapphire quería levantarse para hacer lo mismo ya que ambas estaban igual, pero Ruby se dejó caer de nuevo sobre ella

"Me gusta estar así" susurró Ruby mientras se ponía de nuevo cómoda sobre el pecho desnudo de Sapphire

"Pero te estas muriendo de frio" Sapphire batallo para levantarse de nuevo "Vamos… en algún momento te tienes que vestir de nuevo. Después seguiremos durmiendo"

Ruby de mala gana se levantó y empezó a buscar su ropa que se encontraba en el suelo, mientras se ponía de nuevo su sostén deportivo, Sapphire no encontraba el suyo "¿Has visto el mío?"

"pues tú lo botaste en algún lugar… yo no te lo quite"

Sapphire miró por los alrededores pero solo vio cerca su playera y a unos cuantos pasos más lejos se encontraba su sujetador "¿Apoco lo arroje tan lejos?" susurró como se levantó y fue por él, mientras se acercaba aprovechó para abrocharse bien el pantalón

"Oye, cúbrete. No quisiera que ningún ser vivo o muerto te vea así" le gritó Ruby admirando cada centímetro de su espalda desnuda y guardando esa imagen hermosa en su mente, pero lo único vivo que se encontraba en ese lugar solo eran los pájaros y animales por el estilo que rondaban por ahí, sería raro que Ruby sintiera celos hasta de ellos.

"Aprovecha verme así" rio Sapphire dándose la vuelta pero se cruzó de brazos para ocultar sus pechos de los rayos del sol que comenzaba a salir, mientras se acercaba de nuevo, Ruby no pudo evitar recorrer con la vista toda la parte desnuda de Sapphire y observó la marca en su estómago del disparo que había recibido al salvarla, ya había cicatrizado un poco y seguramente dejaría una marca para siempre

"Oh mis estrellas… eres preciosa"

"jaja, deja de verme así, me pones nerviosa" Sapphire se sonrojó mientras le daba la espalda de nuevo a Ruby para ponerse su sujetador de nuevo

"No parecías estar nerviosa anoche" bromeó Ruby.

Cuando Sapphire se puso de nuevo todo, fue y se acostó a un lado de Ruby para descansar por el poco tiempo que tenían, antes de que despertaran las demás. Ruby envolvió sus brazos en ella y se acostaron en cucharita para tenerse más cerca "adoro cuando me abrazas así" susurró Sapphire mientras disfrutaba estar envuelta en los brazos de Ruby.

Ruby se la acerco y junto más las manos sobre Sapphire para que pudieran encontrarse con las suyas en contra de su pecho "Mi risueña Sapphy, siempre estaré así de cerca para ti" y ambas se quedaron abrazadas, disfrutando escuchar la respiración de la otra para quedarse dormidas de nuevo

Un par de horas después se encendió la radio de Ruby haciendo que se despertaran de nuevo

" _¿Hay alguien ahí?"_ Era Amatista _"¿Por qué se alejaron de nosotras? ¿Qué están haciendo? Jejeje Sucias"_

Rápido Ruby tomó su radio para contestar "Estábamos dormidas, mal pensada"

" _huy sí, claro. Pues que mala suerte si no aprovechaste tú noche con Sapphire, porque ya nos tenemos que ir"_ respondió Amatista. _"vamos… sal de donde sea que te encuentres"_

Ruby de mala gana se levantó y ayudó a su chica a incorporarse de nuevo, bajaron de la pequeña montaña en forma de mujer gigante y se encontraron con sus amigos. Jasper estaba metiendo algunas cosas en la cajuela del auto con el que se irían y parecía que Rose se estaba despidiendo de todas, otra vez tomando su papel de mamá.

"Ahí están al fin" Amatista alzo los brazos "Despídete, es hora de irnos"

Ruby volteó a ver a Sapphire para despedirse pero vio como Sapphire tenía una expresión seria o triste. "¿Sapph… que ocurre?" Ruby se acercó a su novia pero Sapphire evitaba mirarla a los ojos "Sapphire… te dije que volvería pronto." La tomó de su rostro y le dio un suave beso en los labios

"Si, pero…" Sapphire soltó un suspiro "¿Cómo sabré si estás bien?"

Ruby se quedó pensando "Recuerdas lo que había dicho Peridot de las radios, puedes ver cuales siguen activos y cuáles no" Ruby sacó su radio y se lo mostro "Mira, en la pantalla dice que solo uno está inactivo, el cual fue la radio de Amatista cuando paso lo de Opalo, los demás siguen activos y yo estoy entre esos activos, ¿Ok?"

Sapphire solo asintió con la cabeza

"Estaré bien…" susurró Ruby y le dio un beso en la frente. Sapphire reacciono abrazándola y tragándose el nudo que se le hacía en la garganta

"Prométeme que regresaras" Dijo Sapphire triste

"Siempre regresare por ti" Ruby la beso en los labios "Sapph… tienes que dejarme ir" sonrió "Me estas partiendo el corazón" Sapphire rompió el abrazo para tomarla del rostro y besarla demasiadas veces

"¡Dejen de comer en frente de los pobres!" gritó Jasper por su falta de amor en la vida

"Te amo, te amo, te amo" Sapphire susurraba entre los besos hasta que al fin se separaron

"Yo también te amo, además… cuando regrese… hay algo que quiero hablar contigo" tomó su mano para dejar un beso en los nudillos "Regresare antes de que digas… rana" Ruby se empezó a alejar y muy lentamente soltó la mano de Sapphire para luego entrar al auto, después de que entró, Jasper arrancó dejando el lugar. Todos volvieron a la orilla de la playa continuando con lo que estaban haciendo pero Sapphire se había quedado ahí, solo observando como el auto se alejaba hasta perderse de su vista

"Rana…"

~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~

Exploraron toda la zona cerca de donde estaban pero solo se encontraban con autos abandonados, pequeños lugares donde una vez hubo gente viva, y en ocasiones, a mitad de la carretera, había autos volcados con los zombies aun atrapados en ellos, solo recolectaban gasolina de los autos y seguían manejando ignorando a todo zombie ya que era un pérdida de tiempo. El Motel u hotel que habían visto ayer parecía que se encontraba más lejos de lo que se imaginaban, así que aprovecharon para explorar todas las zonas alrededor para terminar al final del día en el motel, si todo iba a su favor.

Encontraron otra pequeña granja inhabitada y buscaron lo que Rose les había pedido para empezar a cosechar, lo cual tuvieron suerte, encontraron todo lo que decía en la hoja que les había dado Rose.

Cuando se acercaron al granero estaba cerrado con candado y cuando Jasper se acercó, algo empezó a golpear desde adentro, parecía que el antiguo dueño había encerrado zombies ahí adentro. Así que no pudieron entrar a ese lugar.

Las horas pasaban y se hacía más tarde, todo parecía indicar que si se iban a tardar más de un día buscando. Su mayor objetivo era llegar a ese motel y ver un poco más adelante para así dar fin a su exploración.

~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~

"Sabes algo" comenzó Rose "creo que al fin encontramos el lugar seguro" Todos estaban sentados disfrutando de la bella vista y la tranquilidad que emanaba

"Si, hasta podría construir una pequeña casa ahí" Greg señalo en un pequeño espacio en la montaña

"Eso sería buena idea, pero le hubieras pedido los materiales a Ruby y las demás" comentó Pearl

"Oh, sí lo hice. Peridot y las demás sabían de lo que tenía planeado. Bueno a excepción de Ruby" todos voltearon a ver a Sapphire "¿A dónde habían ido?" dijo Pearl con curiosidad

"Amm, arriba en la montaña" se empezó a sonrojar un poco

"¿Y qué hicieron?" preguntó Rose "¿Al fin paso algo?"

"N-no… Espera… ¡Ni siquiera se los tendría que contar!" reclamó Sapphire

Lo cual ocasiono risas entre todos "Tranquila Sapphire, si usted no nos quiere contar está bien" aclaró Pearl y volvió a poner su vista en el mar

"Se ve que Ruby podría ser buena en la 'acción'" Rio Rose

Sapphire más que nadie sabía que eso era cierto, no tenía ni idea que Ruby era capaz de ponerla así y algo dentro de ella decía que tenía que aclararle a sus amigos que ese rumor era cierto pero no, que clase de novia seria para estar contando sus cosas con Ruby, no era como Pearl y Amatista que hablan sobre ello como si fuera un triunfo cada vez que lo hacen, además de lo incomodo que es, es muy… blag

"Pues Ruby tiene una gran condición física, me imagino que ella a la hora de eso, si da un buen-"

"¡GREG!" Sapphire lo interrumpió "No quiero saber de eso"

"Jajajaja, se ve que alguien si tuvo sus travesuras anoche" Se empezó a reír Rose

"Claro que no y si hubiera pasado… no te lo hubiera contado" Sapphire mintió fácilmente mientras pasaban recuerdos por su mente de lo que habían hecho en la noche, ocasionando que se sonrojara más, pero rápido se quitó esos pensamientos sucios "que tal si… nos metemos a la playa" Sapphire le dijo a sus amigos

"Yo si quiero, quiero refrescarme" Pearl se levantó y se fue caminando a la playa

"Yo también" Greg se levantó rápido y el si se echó a correr para entrar a la playa "Ven Rose" le gritó

Rose se estaba levantando hasta que sintió un dolor en su estómago y se quejó en silencio "¿Rose?" Rápido Sapphire se preocupó por su amiga

"Estoy bien, estoy bien" sonrió tímidamente "Es normal…"

"¿Segura? No me asuste así"

"Si… lo prometo"

~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~

Ya estaba anocheciendo y el pequeño grupo de amigas que estaban explorando la zona al fin habían llegado a su destino, al final se trató de un motel, grande al parecer, con varias habitaciones y un gran estacionamiento también

"Motel Keystone… parece prometedor" comentó Ruby cuando se bajó del auto y admiró el motel de cerca

"Sabes, creo que no es buena idea revisar todas la habitaciones" Amatista señalo y algunas habitaciones estaban tapadas con tablones y otras tenían las ventanas rotas

"solo hay que observar" Ruby caminó por afuera de las habitaciones sin hacer tanto ruido para no atraer a los zombies, entro a una habitación que se encontraba abierta y se encontró con un zombie esposado a la calefacción de la habitación, Ruby lo ignoró y siguió viendo el lugar.

Había dos camas grandes en la habitación, con solo una televisión que no era la gran cosa al igual que la decoración. Ruby se le quedo mirando a un cuadro que se encontraba entre las dos camas que se suponía que era un alce muy extraño, entonces el zombie se empezó a desesperar y trataba de liberarse, pues la sangre de Ruby lo llamaba. Ruby decidió terminar con esto y saco su daga para ponerle fin al zombie molesto, cuando se acercó sintió como si conociera a el zombie, que lo había visto una vez en su vida; lo tiró al suelo y puso su pie encima de él para que dejara de moverse tanto y observarlo bien.

Vio su cara pero era casi imposible reconocerlo, pues la piel de su cara ya comenzaba a caer de lo putrefacto que estaba, miró su ropa rasgada y manchada de sangre, se trataba de un hombre, así que trató de recordar todos os hombres que ha conocido en los últimos tiempos (desde que todo esto empezó) tenía unos pantalones militares pero su pecho estaba destrozado y se notaban unos cuantos disparos en las piernas.

"¿Carlos…?"

El zombie trataba de alcanzar a Ruby, aunque ella estaba confundida de porque Carlos estaría en un lugar como este, ellos se habían ido por su cuenta, pensó que tal vez también Nicolás estaba cerca o incluso el campamento.

"Ruby, no hay nada aquí. Hay que largarnos" escuchó a Peridot gritándole.

"Lo siento amigo" Ruby incrustó su daga en la frente para así dejarlo en paz.

Algo extraño estaba pasando aquí.

"Oye" Jasper se acercó "revise el otro edificio y parece ser una pequeña plaza que también se llama Keystone, vamos a revisarla y tal vez encontremos tu regalo para Sapphire"

Todas acordaron y fueron caminando al lugar "¿Tienen las linternas?" dijo Peridot "ya se está haciendo muy oscuro" para tranquilizar a su amiga, todas buscaron en sus mochilas y encontraron sus linternas que ya tenían tiempo con ellas.

El lugar era grande de cerca y sus puertas estaban bloqueadas por varias cajas y estantes de productos, entre todas empujaron las puertas para mover las cajas y lo lograron, difícilmente lo habían logrado. Al principio habían encontrado la paquetería del lugar y varias cajas de televisores en oferta.

"Ahora… ¿Qué es lo que quieres regalarle a Sapphire?" Preguntó Amatista lista para buscar

"Le compartiré de mi comida al que encuentre algo digno para pedir matrimonio" animó Jasper "encuentren un anillo"

Inmediatamente Amatista corrió por todo el lugar al igual que Jasper, cada lugar donde veían que podrían encontrar algo así, entraban.

Ruby sonrió al detalle que hizo su amiga y tal vez podría perdonarle por las veces que ha deseado a Sapphire. Buscó por su cuenta tranquila y vio el letrero en espectacular de la plaza 'Plaza Keystone: La mejor plaza del mundo' Ruby se encogió de hombros al ver que en realidad no era la mejor plaza, tal vez no ahora e incluso no en sus tiempos.

"no soy buena buscando ese tipo de cosas" comentó Peridot "será mejor que vigile a fuera"

Ruby acordó y dejo que Peridot saliera "¡Rubyyy!" Escuchó a Amatista gritar, tal vez ya había ganado la apuesta, camino rápido a donde escuchó el grito y se dio cuenta que Amatista había encontrado un local lleno de accesorio y todas esas cosas que les gusta a las chicas, Ruby nunca entraba a esos lugares, al igual que sus amigas, por eso fue tanto el asombro

"YO LO HABIA ENCONTRADO PRIMERO" reclamó Jasper

Amatista se empezó a reír negando todo "Tú ni siquiera sabias que era este lugar" rio Amatista.

"Vaya, en serio me sorprenden" comentó Ruby mientras entraba a la tienda, había centenares de accesorios para el cabello, bolsos collares, ropa e incluso anillos

"Escoge el que quieras" comentó Amatista "si quieres te ayudo a encontrar uno especial"

"eres un asco" comentó Jasper "¿Y Peridot?"

"está a fuera vigilando la zona" dijo Ruby. Acto seguido Jasper encendió su radio y trató de llamar a Peridot, pero no contestó. "Ahhgg, la iré a buscar" dijo Jasper antes de irse.

"¿Qué le gusta a Sapphire?" preguntó Amatista

"No tiene que ser la gran cosa… solo tenía que ser un detallito…" Ruby se dio cuenta de algo que brillaba en la mano de un maniquí "¡Eso es perfecto!" Ruby se acercó y notó el anillo que tenía el maniquí entre sus dedos. Parecía de plata pero era difícil saber eso, lo que le había llamado la atención fue que tenía una piedrita azul brillante que le recordaba al color de su cabello y lo curioso era que la piedra estaba cortada en alguna forma que hacia parecer que era un copo de nieve "ayúdame a quitárselo"

"Todas las cosas que hay y prefieres el del maniquí" rio Amatista

"solo calla" reclamó. Tuvieron que romper la mano del maniquí para tener mejor acceso sus dedos y así quitarle el anillo.

"Genial… esto es perfecto" Ruby lo admiró antes de guardarlo en su bolsillo del pantalón, por suerte el bolsillo tenia cierre y así no se le caería.

"En verdad estas muy enamorada para hacer estas cosas… te admiro" comentó Amatista

"Tal vez deberías hacerlo tú también, con Pearl"

"Tal vez… creo que ella no aceptaría tal cosa. Ella solo es de relación y ya" rio "Vamos, si quieres llegar antes a proponer matrimonio hay que irnos ya"

Ambas comenzaron a caminar por la salida y Ruby miró el lugar donde había dejado a Peridot, y no estaba, pensó que había ido a la camioneta, tal vez se había aburrido de estar esperando

"Qué raro… no está Perid-" cuando Ruby volteó a ver a Amatista, ella ya no se encontraba atrás suyo "¿Amatista…? Si vas a revisar otro lugar por lo menos avi-"

De repente alguien la jaló por detrás llevándosela a un lugar, mientras caminaba aturdía, sintió como algo filoso se enredaba en sus muñecas para sujetarlas fuerte atrás de su espalda, todo sucedió tan rápido que cuando al fin estaba comprendiendo lo que había pasado, la empujaron a la puerta trasera, revelando a sus demás amigas en las mismas condiciones.

Estaban arrodilladas en el suelo, atadas de las manos con un candado de plástico y alrededor había tres camionetas con las luces prendidas hacia sus amigas, junto con ellas varias siluetas de personas. Ruby no pudo ver de quien se trataba hasta que la pusieron de rodillas en medio de sus amigas.

"Eso fue fácil…" escuchó una voz "apaga esta luz"

La camioneta de en medio apago las luces para quedarse con la de los otros dos autos. "Buenas noches… señoritas"

Ante ellas e revelo un hombre de mediana estatura, su vestimenta parecía de un militar pero algo decía que no lo era, tenía una barba de candado y tenía rapado el lado derecho de su cabeza. Se mostraron a más personas con ellas, bien armados y con diferentes rasgos "Así que… este es el famoso grupo que asesino a Malachite…"

Ruby miró a sus amigas igual de confundidas que ella, pero Peridot parecía la más nerviosa.

"Hey…" el hombre se acercó a Peridot. "Te conozco…"

"Amm…" fue todo lo que dijo Peridot

"¿Dónde está tu amiga… la bonita de cabello azul?"

Ruby sintió como se hervía su sangre al saber que se refería a Sapphire y preguntarse cómo diablos sabia de ella

"Me debe una por dispararme en el hombro" el tipo reveló las vendas sobre su hombro derecho.

"N-no sobrevivió…" dijo Peridot tratando de que la mentira le saliera al natural.

"que lastima… me hubiera gustado conocerla mejor…" dijo aquel hombre "Pero vean el lado bueno, tenemos buena carne fresca aquí…"

"¿No las mataremos?" preguntó alguien cerca de el

"Nah… parece que a alguien le va a gustar tenerlas en su batallón… si es que sobreviven" el hombre miró a cada una de ellas.

"Ya sé, ya se. De seguro se estarán preguntando muchas cosas, pero será mejor que no pregunten si no quieren un tiro en la cabeza…" comenzó "Ahora les cambiara la vida por completo… tendrán una mejor, pero para eso, tienen que ser evaluadas, tienen que ganarse el lugar. No se preocupen… dentro de poco estarán en un lugar mejor"

Dio una señal a dos de sus hombres grandes con macanas, uno se puso a lado de Peridot que era la última en la fila y el otro se puso a lado de Jasper que era la primera

"sip… ahora estarán mejor" y asintió con la cabeza a sus hombres que después de recibir la orden, le dieron un fuerte golpe en la cabeza a Peridot y Jasper para luego caer a los suelos inconscientes

"Buenas noche… señoritas"

Luego golpearon a Amatista para noquearla y hasta final, fue el turno de Ruby, no sabía que pensar, miró al suelo para pensar en algo rápido, no sabía si darse por muerta o que habría una oportunidad de seguir con vida. Apenas empezó a recordar algo o más bien a alguien cuando de repente….

Todo se volvió oscuro.

.

.

.

.

 **~FIN DE LA PRIMERA PARTE~**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Notas: MUCHAS GRACIAS POR LEER. Y pronto volveré para publicar la otra parte, aun no sé cuándo, estaré reuniendo y acomodando ideas, pero también estaré actualizando los otros fics y hasta podría hacer otros one-shots… solo es un pequeñito descanso para este fic, les prometo que pronto volveré con mucha acción y feels xD eso es seguro.**

 **Nos veos en la próxima, un abrazo :3**


	14. AVISO

Creo que por este medio tengo que avisar que ya actualice la segunda parte. Esta como **"Todo lo que queda"** y ahí estaré actualizando el resto de la historia.

Así que oficialmente este fic dejo de estar en Hiatus :)


End file.
